


Welcome to Be More Chill: A Group Chat Fic No One Asked For

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Insomnia, M/M, My friend(s) and I flirt with each other sometimes and I might go off script to make it gayer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, This is based on the group chat I'm in and we don't even take each other seriously, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Michael Mell, Treebros, boyf riends - Freeform, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: A Group Chat Fic based on the group chat I'm in! Most are word from word, mistake from mistake, but some are bent to fit a character.Our current group chat name (as of 10/12/19) is: Welcome to Night ValeThis explains why I named the story as such.(Rip Group Chat name Welcome to Night Vale 10/12/19 - 11/8/19. It almost lasted a month. We're now Lemonade...Wait That's Milk and idk how to turn that into a title and that is an inside joke explained inside this story!)Also RIP to our second group chat's name, previously The Insanely Cool... Jared Kleinman (??/??/19 - 11/8/19)...It is now The Insanely Cool... Jared Kleinman 2: Electric Boogaloo (11/8/19 - Undetermined Future Date)Current Group Chat name: (As of 11/8/19) Lemonade... Wait That's Milk





	1. October 12th - Digits, 1D, Procrastination, Tree Juice, and Ghosts

**October 12th (6:28 PM)**  
Jenna: If he’s dead, how did he upload the video

Jake: Illuminati confirmed

Rich: Pick 1-9

Christine: 7

Rich: I fuckin knew it got damnit

Brooke: I was gonna say 7

Jeremy: Is 7 you guys’ favorite number?

Michael: It’s y fa single digit

Jeremy: Stroke?

Michael: Also yt is covering some of y keyboard  
I literally cannot oe it

Jake: Stroke.

Michael: I’m free from my curse  
7 is my favorite single digit number

Brooke: 5 is mine haha. And then my double digit is 12

Michael: Idk if I was a double digit fav, but I’m between two with triple digit

Rich: 666

Michael: I forgot about that one.

Chloe: Hahaha

Jake: Now ur between 3

**(8:39 PM)**  
Brooke: Okay, but Niall Horans new song

Michael: My mind blanked and I almost asked Who?

Chloe: I would have punched you  
Cuz I knew u we’re going to

Michael: I exist through the decades  
This is not one I’m familiar with

Chloe: Yeah  
I kinda thought so

Jenna: He was the blonde one in One Direction  
Naturally a brunette but dyed his hair blonde

Jeremy: I am quite aware, my brother was a fan

Jake: Broooooooo 1D was my shittttttttttttttttt

Rich: Oh yeah!  
I bought you like a bobble head for Christmas!

Jake: I actually think u did  
It might have been Niall too

Brooke: I remember I have 3 of them. Harry, Niall, and Liam

Jake: Or it was Harry

Rich: Probably

*2 pictures sent by Chloe*

Chloe: Idk but that’s Niall. Then and Now

Michael: What the fuck  
He’s fucking scary now

Brooke: No he’s not!

Chloe: He’s sexy *5 winky face emojis*  
I think everyone is sexy  
Don’t take my opinion too seriously  
Even tho most r sexy

Jenna: That is true

*Picture of a random meme sent by Rich*

Jeremy: My dad just said to me: Jeremy, watch this, I’m going to try it again  
And then I looked up  
And he just tossed a balled up paper towel up in the air  
And caught it  
Saying whoops  
Before actually doing the thing he meant to  
Which was tossing behind him into the trash

Jake: Did he make it in the trash

Jeremy: Nope

Rich: Aw man

Jeremy: He almost did earlier  
But the trash was full and it just so happened that there were 2 plates at a slope that it just rolled off of

Michael: Aw man! Hahah that’s really sucks

*Jenna took a screenshot of chat*

**(9:29 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a photo of a youtuber named Jeremy*

Brooke: My daddyyyyy I love himmmmm *4 crying emojis*

Jake: What did you screenshot tho

Jenna: Don’t worry about it  
Look at daddy

Jeremy: I feel violated  
And I don’t know why

Brooke: I wish I was being violated  
By him and his body  
Cuz got damn  
I’ll take him anyway  
I meant anyway, but I’ll take him in any way too  
I’m disgusted with myself

Michael: Jesus Christ my tumblr feed is more pg than you

Brooke: You know you love me b *weird heart kissy emoji*

*Brooke took a screenshot*

*Brooke sends a picture of the chat with instagram notification*

Brooke: Speak of the daddy

**(10:16 PM)**  
Michael: I’ve been trying hard all week to write my paper but I keep watching YouTube

Jeremy: Don’t make me disconnect your WiFi

Michael: Do it  
You won’t

Jeremy: I will  
Give me one of your moms phone y  
Number

Michael: Neither of my moms know how to disconnect the WiFi

Rich: Bit they can take your phone and force you to write

Michael: I’ve actually given one of them my phone before so I could focus but I still have the internet on the computer

Jeremy: They can take that and you’ll have to write it old school style

Michael: Then how am I supposed to look at my resources

Jake: Print it or save it as a PDF

Michael: But if one of my moms takes it, saving it would be pointless  
And printing and writing it on paper would waste paper

Rich: Turn off your router  
And who cares we have plenty of trees

Michael: Me apparently  
And no  
That’s not how that works

Jeremy: I know someone who would care

Rich: Yes

Jeremy: It’s not me

Rich: Paper is made from tree juice

Chloe: I don’t care

Jake: Maple syrup

Michael: What the fuck  
Isn’t that sap?  
Sap is not paper from my knowledge

Rich: No that’s tree spit

Christine: They take trees and grind them up and add water and pressure

Michael: That’s not juice that’s bones

Rich: It’s juice

Michael: Juice is wet. Bones you can grind

Jenna: What the fuck r we talking about

Christine: Good question!  
I don’t know! :)

Rich: Well apple juice is just ground up apples plus their juice

Brooke: I kinda thought apples were squeezed like lemons?

Jeremy: No  
You can’t squeeze an apple

Michael: Not with that attitude

Jake: I can squeeze apple  
I is strong  
I drink milk

Rich: I poured a cup of milk yesterday because I thought I wanted a glass but when I started drinking I realized I just wanted cold water

Jake: I thought u didn’t like milk?

Rich: Sometimes

Brooke: I love milk

Rich: Like with cereal

Jeremy: I only like it with cookies or cereal  
Otherwise I don’t like it

Michael: Same  
That’s one reason I drink lemonade with breakfast

Jenna: Wait what the fuck

Rich: I don’t eat breakfast

Jeremy: I eat breakfast cuz I was forced to so now I have to eat it or I’ll be hungry

Michael: I eat it on the weekends  
I have a muffin or poptart with a cup of lemonade

Rich: I have popcorn if I work. If not I starve

Michael: I need to start eating breakfast because I walk alot at school  
Is it a lot or alot

Christine: A lot

Michael: I thought alot was also a word  
At least autocorrect isn’t correcting it  
Fuck autocorrect  
Just googled it  
A lot*

**(11:08)**  
Michael: My moms observed my habits yesterday  
Excuse me, one of my habits  
Which of course is turning on all the lights  
Which is odd because I’ve been doing it for years  
Because the dark is spooky and we have like 3 ghosts

Rich: Speaking of which!  
Slept with my light on one night this week because I was about to fall asleep when I heard demonic child giggles!  
So I had to turn off Welcome to Night Vale (too paranoid at that point even for Cecil’s voice to put me at ease) and turned on a random Barbie movie

Jake: Okay  
I’m gonna day this one more time  
GET YOUR FUCKING HOUSE BLESS GOT DAMNIT

Rich: Nah

Michael: Lights on! Demons gone!

Jake: When we move in together, the getting our house blessed bro not kidding

Rich: Live with my ghosts or die with my ghosts, bro

Jake: Fuck to the no  
The house is getting blessed  
It’s happening whether u want it or not

Rich: Watch me be a demon

Jake: I’m taking the cross that has been out over my door and gonna put it over my door at our house

Rich: House arrest for me then

*Jake sent a picture of cross over doorway*

Jake: For proof

Rich: I believed you

Jeremy: My house has been blessed before  
I like how none of u questioned my house being blessed

Michael: You’ve told me before

Jeremy: Have I?

Michael: Everytime I mention my ghosts

Jeremy: Whoops sorry I’m being annoying haha

Michael: No? Idk if you told anyone else but I’ve known?  
To be fair. I wished my friend a Happy Birthday (two days late too I was so embarrassed)  
And she responded with: You already told me?  
Which was absolutely confusing  
But she’s the same friend who saw me in the halls the friday I didn’t come to school at all

Jeremy: If I miss someone’s birthday, I probably won’t wish them a happy birthday at all due to embarassment

Rich: Coward

Jeremy: That I am  
I already knew that

Michael: We’re all cowards tho?  
Nothing to be ashamed of

Jeremy: It’s okay. I know I’m most cowardly

Michael: No!

Jeremy: I get anxiety over raising my hand in class  
Like major  
I have to spend the rest of class calming down

Michael: That’s why I don’t do it  
Or talk

Rich: Antisocial  
Sorry for the vague one words I am tired

Jake: U need to sleep more

Rich: Sleep is for the weak!  
And I’m not weak!  
It’s not a sore throat!

Jake: Get some rest!

Rich: I will! Just have to do the dishes first!

Jake: Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> We are a weird group, these are real. Believe me, I know. If you want anything explained, I can try.  
Also I will be taking suggestions for funny names for the characters :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	2. October 13th - Wall-E, APA Format, and Turning in Bullshit Essays

** October 13th (1:54 AM) **  
*Brooke sent a picture of couples*

Brooke: Hoping for this one day

*Michael sent a picture of a coffin*

Michael: Hoping for this one day

Rich: I’m hoping for that right now

Jake: GO TO SLEEP AND TAKE MEDICINE  
NO SICK RICH  
NOT ALLOWED  
GET BETTER NOW

Rich: It’s a sore throat. Goodnight

** (1:40 PM) **  
Michael: The dogs are comfy laying on my legs and my moms don’t understand! I cannot disturb them

Rich: Hahahahahha

Michael: But I need to shower!  
But they’re both comfy

Jake: Ur doomed  
Accept your fate

Michael: I’ll finish watching Wall-E then I’ll get up

Rich: Accept you fate  
U can never leave

Michael: Fuck that Wall-E is over  
And I’m cold  
Others body heat is temporary. The shower can and will burn

** (2:57) **  
Jeremy: I have confused youtube recommended

*link to a youtube video*

Jeremy: Yes I did watch it

Christine: Why did I watch it?

Jeremy: Why did I?

Michael: The world may never know

** (5:10 PM) **  
Michael: When you use APA format, do you have to cite through-out the paper or just list your sources?

Chloe: The fuck is APA format? I only know the MLA

Jake: It’s bullshit is what it is  
It’s mostly used in college  
It’s the one that requires a title page and abstract

Chloe: Oh right  
The one  
That*

Michael: Yep

Jeremy: No idea

Michael: Fuck it ill do it anyway

*gif of Elmo shrugging sent by Jeremy*

Michael: Thanks Elmo

*picture of goose from Untitled Goose Game with a knife and caption of peace was never an option sent by Rich*

** (5:24 PM) **  
Michael: I fucking did it guys  
This week from hell, ends with me turning in a shitty research paper on time

Christine: Nice! Good job

Brooke: Congratulations!

Michael: Thank you  
Now I’m going to die  
Somewhat peacefully

*picture of goose from Untitled Goose Game with a knife and caption of peace was never an option sent by Rich*

Michael: It’s 66 degrees out and I have decided to eat an ice cream sandwich

** (5:40) **  
Michael: Idk if it numbed my mouth but I cannot taste my Dr. Pepper  
I just feel the fizz  
I also can hear the fizz which is fucking weird

Jake: U can’t normally hear fizz when u drink soda?

Michael: Headphones  
I hear it fizz in my mouth  
Like pop rocks

Jake: Ahh

*Picture that is just words: You Just DIED The 10th pic in your gallery is what killed you sent by Christine*

*Picture of a musical (Yes it was bmc but for the sake of them it’s some random one) sent by Christine*

Christine: If I didn’t save it beforehand however

*Picture of an alligator on fire in a tumblr post sent by Christine*

*Picture of math sent by Jenna*

Rich: Math got her

*Picture of a blue and purple void sent by Jeremy*

Michael: The void

Jeremy: A blue and purple void killed me

Christine: Yep haha

** (8:20) **  
*Picture of grade which is 80/100 sent by Michael*

Michael: FUCK YEAH MOTHEFUCKERSSSSSSSSSS

Brooke: How did your teacher grade it that fast?

Michael: I have no idea

Rich: Speed reader

Michael: Probably  
I can’t believe I got an 80 on that complete and utter rubbish I turned in

Jeremy: I can

Michael: I can’t bro. I don’t how the fuck I did that. I literally wrote it in one day.  
My teacher knows more about this than I do

Rich: I know nothing and I like it that way

Jake: I know nothing and I’m just confused

**(9:33 PM)**  
Chloe: U ever judge someone based on their looks and r like nah and then u get to know their personality and ur like yeah and then u wanna die cuz then they become the most beautiful person inside and out

Michael: I’m gay

Brooke: No but I decided if I like someone or not is they look popular. They’re usually rude

*Rich sent a picture of Blobfish Thanos?*

*Michael sent a picture of themselves crossing their arms in an X*

Michael: No

**(10:24 PM)**  
Michael: *in tone with they were roommates vine* And they were furries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> It's mentioned a bit, but I want anyone reading to know: I'm the sick one
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	3. October 14th and 15th - Elevators, Crime, Science, Spiders, and Evan

**October 14th (9:06 AM) **  
Jenna: I’m in the scary elevator pray for me

Michael: Isn’t every elevator scary?

Jenna: But the one I was in is notorious for breaking down hahah

Jeremy: My brother's friend was in an elevator that broke down by himself when he was like 10  
Now he has a phobia

Chloe: Never trust an elevator I always say

Jenna: I’m too lazy to that the stairs tho so I wake the risk of death instead

**(1:36 PM) **  
Jake: Why do I think of the scariest things right before I take a nap

Brooke: Because your brain is mean

Michael: I once fell asleep to a buzzfeed unsolved/supernatural episode

Jake: I thought of the OJ Simpson murder case and had the urge to look at the crime scene photos  
Gnarly

Christine: Talked about it in math class recently!

Jake: Stupid fucking officers ruined the crime scene. Either to frame or cover up I don’t but they totally ruined it

**(5:16 PM)**  
Rich: Everything sucks  
Jake cheering behind me as I take medicine: Shots! Shots! Shots!

Brooke: I feel light headed and I don’t know why  
If that helps

Rich: If I die, I give everything to my cat  
I’m so out of it I forgot where the silverware drawer was

Michael: Fuck. Almost faceplanted  
Socks are a wonder

Jenna: Yes

**(5:52 PM)**  
Chloe: I would be that person to marry another American and raise our kids to talk with a British accent

**(7:02 PM)**  
Jenna: Cobalt Carbon Potassium *5 winky emojis followed by 6 drooling emojis*

Chloe: I’m not here for Science

Rich: I’m too sick for Science

*Jenna sent 3 pictures of Co(Cobalt) C(Carbon) K(Potassium)

Michael: Fluorine Uranium Carbon Potassium Uranium

Jenna: Ditto

**October 15th (2:42 AM)**  
Michael: FUCK  
THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM  
So uh  
Might have a phobia of spiders  
As I might've started panicking  
Did I kill it? No  
I started hyperventilating  
So whoever uses the bathroom next is in for a surprise

**(7:52 AM)**  
Brooke: So like me when it comes to frogs

**(9:18 AM)**  
Jenna: Why does the scary elevator always open for me *crying face emoji*

**(10:12 AM)**  
Jake: Okay the alphabet but every example is crime related  
A is for Arson. B is for bullet  
I've gotten to H

Brooke: C is for cerial killers

Christine: Cereal*

Jeremy: Why is my dad watching anime on his phone?

** (12:23 AM) **  
Michael: So the spider disappeared  
Paranoia is not good  
I need to shower  
But there are issues with spiders in the bathroom  
1\. Spooky  
2\. Scary  
3\. I am blind when I shower

** (12:30 AM) **  
Michael: Just used Febreze as a preventive measure and if anything it now smells like Blue Odyssey

**(3:24 PM) **  
Chloe: A TODDLER JUST LOOKED AT ME AND SAID HI  
I SAID A TIMID HI BACK

Brooke: AH CUTE!!!

**(3:34 PM)**  
Jeremy: GUYS IM GONNA ADD MY BROTHER HE WANTS TO SHOW YOU GUYS SOMETHING

*Jeremy added Evan Hansen to the group*

Evan: GUYS LOOK AT MY SHIP

*Evan sent a picture of a clay ship labeled S.S. Dip Ship*

Jeremy: I LOVE IT BROTHER

Brooke: It's so cute

Evan: I was gonna name is Santa Maria because I thought that was a chip brand

Jenna: S.S Tostitos (?)

Evan: It's too late notice w, I set it to dry  
Now*

Jeremy: I like the S.S Dip Ship

Michael: I like the S.S. Dip Ship  
Jinx

Jeremy: I guess I owe u a soda tomorrow

Evan: Yeah I asked my boyfriend for a pun

Michael: Yeah!  
Not Mountain Dew tho!  
Mountain Dew sucks

Jeremy: YOUVE NEVER EVEN HAD IT

Michael: SO WHAT

Jeremy: YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK  
ITS LIKE SAYING PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS BAD WITHOUT TRYING IT

Michael: DOESN'T MATTER

Jeremy: YES IT DOES

Michael: YOU JUDGE ME FOR POURING MILK FIRST

Jeremy: BECAUSE THWM THE CEREAL FLOATS

Chloe: GOT DAMNIT DONT DISTRACT ME

Jeremy: FROM WHAT

Michael: UwU

Jeremy: DONT FUCKING UWU ME U ABSOLUTE FUCK

Michael: ÙwÚ

Jeremy: YOU FUCK

**(4:20 PM) **  
Jeremy: Wait Evan has a boyfriend?

**(5:35 PM) **  
Jake: THIS TIME TOMORROW, RICH WILL BE IN MY ARMS CUZ IM GONNA GIVE HIM A HUG WHETHER HE WANTS IT OR NOT  
I mean unless he deadass says no but WOOOOO

**(9:16 PM)**  
Jeremy: Guys  
Apparently Michael has to wake up tomorrow

Chloe: Don't we all?

**(11:04 PM) **  
Rich: "I need to blow my nose because I just snuzzed"

Jenna: Snuzzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Sorry if pronouns are off we're all girls in the group chat. So feel free to comment and I'll change it. :)
> 
> Somehow this has plot. Which means our group chat has a plot line. I don't understand how. Also! Strayed a bit and added Evan!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	4. October 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, and 21st - Car Washing, Sharing a Bed, Headless Dolls, Boyf Rriends, Sleep Deprivation, Cats, and Skulls

**October 16th (9:03 AM)**

*Rich sent a picture of himself in pyjamas those being an off brand Who Wants A Muffin shirt with the A written on with a sharpie and boxers with a caption of: I look like death warmed over*

Michael: It's muffin time tho

Rich: Fucking wanna die

Jake: No no none of that  
I can die on Sunday if you want  
U can not me

Rich: Let me dieeeereer

Jake: Noooooo

Rich: Please

Jake: No

**(10:42 AM)**  
Evan: My mom just explained anxiety meds as Sedatives

Jeremy: You might want to take the sedatives

Rich: Did you screenshot me looking like death

Jeremy: I didn’t  
And yeah they r to a point I suppose  
More or less?

**(11:01 AM)**  
Michael: Jeremy is loved. I’m hand washing my car for him

Rich: Can somedo me q solid  
Can someone do me a solid

Brooke: Wha?

Rich: Copy and Paste my notes and send it to me

Brooke: I dont know how to do tgat

Rich: Select the words and press cob  
Fuck

Jake: I’ll do it

Rich: Copy*  
A blessing  
Also I put Cody then Coby before remembering how the P looks

**(11:59 AM)**  
Michael: I wanna die

Christine: Why

Rich: Life

Michael: I hand washed my car in the heat bro. I’m dying

Rich: How how hot  
How hor is it

Michael: Fucking hell hot

Rich: How hot out is

Michael: Nah

Rich: I am out of it  
Sorry

Michael: It’s like 84 but feels like 91  
But I was like working so that’s why I’m dying

Rich: I looked at building and thought trees  
So I’m also dying

Michael: Noice  
We can die together

**(12:31 PM)**  
Brooke: Did i  
Did I just see a naked lady  
What  
“Don’t drive naked”  
It was a naked lady on a car

Jenna: Lmaooo

Rich: Drive naked

Brooke: Like as the car wrap or whatever it is

Chloe: Was she naked naked

Brooke: Butt naked

Jenna: Ooooooo

Christine: That’s kinda illegal

Brooke: You couldn’t see her nipples so not really

**(1:59 PM)**  
Rich: Xanax  
That was the anxiety meds I was thinking of

Evan: What

Rich: We were talking about anxiety pills earlier and I was thinking of Xanax but couldn’t think of it

**(2:55 PM)**  
Jake: Bro a dragonfly landed on me and I thought it was a fuckin wasp and I freaked out haha

Jenna: Kill it

Jake: NO  
IT WAS A BABY!

Jenna: Kill it!

Jake: Nooo

**(4:39 PM)**  
Jeremy: We saw someone dig up a dead body

**(5:05 PM)**  
Rich: What about dead bodies?

**(5:30 PM)**  
Rich: Me: mmm glodfish  
Goldfish*  
My mind: Speed Run

**(6:57 PM)**  
Michael: I don’t feel safe let me put on some sick shades

Rich: Jake

Jake: I’m going out so if I’m not home don’t be alarmed!

Jeremy: We thought you died

Michael: WHAT DO YOU MENA UR GOING OUT

**October 17th (7:48 AM)**  
Brooke: I hate waking up to dreams

Chloe: It was good too…

Jeremy: I swear I just crawled into bed and Michael called me a slut.  
He said he said sup but all I heard was slut

Jenna: Punish him

Christine: I’m surprised he’s awake

**(10:38 AM)**  
Michael: I said sup  
I was half awaks  
And I was up at 6 because the floor is uncomfortable  
So I woke periodically during the night and Jeremy ending up offering his bed  
So we shared the bed

Christine: Ah

**(4:02 PM)**  
Jeremy: Brother if you make a coil pot you have to do this

*Jeremy set a picture of cool looking coil pot but I can’t remember it exactly and it won’t load so just know it was really neat looking*

Evan: BROOOOO  
THATS AMAZINF  
Also thanks for thinking I have the capability to actually make these beautiful pottery pieces u send me

Christine: Have confidence!

Evan: No!  
Cuz that leads to me feeling like more of a failure cuz it doesn’t work!

Jenna: my teacher says he doesn’t expect anything that way he doesn’t feel bad when it doesn’t happen

Evan: EXACTLY  
YOUR TEACHER IS SMART

**(5:31 PM)**  
Jake: If you come over  
Just walk inside we’ll be back in a min  
Also don’t let the dog out

Michael: I’m gonna let the dog out

Jake: No don’t

**October 18th (3:16 PM)**  
Brooke: Should I get Taco Bell with Door Dash cuz I’m kinda hungry

Chloe: Taco Bell  
Do it

Brooke: I’m gonna see how much it is first. If it’s crazy expensive I’ll beg my mom

**(4:27 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of a headless doll on a rocking horse still in the zip ties and at the store*

Rich: Creepy

Michael: It’s the dollar store what do you expect?

Rich: A doll with a head

**(4:42 PM)**  
Michael: I fucking broke him  
He won’t shut up about cats  
Then I said yes, I like cats  
Then he started off on gays cats and rainbow cats

**Real Life Time!**  
Christine invited everyone over to paint homemade Halloween decorations.

The girls then decided to go to Christine’s room and the boys were set to the task of painting

They set to paint the ghost templates they were given. Michael grabbed the colours of the rainbow to make a ‘gay ghost’ as he put it. Jeremy went more Halloween themed and decided to make a demon ghost. Jake totally decided to diverge and make a gingerbread ghost. Rich took one look at the template and attempted to make one of the ghosts we lived with, who he dubbed Yogurt. After Jake was finished with his ghost, he made another, this time being an ice cream ghost. After Rich made his ghost he took a paint brush and got it covered in black and made war paint marks on Michael’s face. Michael smiled and laughed. They called the girls in to come look and they just sighed.

“Jeremy, can you call your brother? I think you guys need a babysitter.”

“Nah. It’s fine.” Michael said and Rich smeared more black paint on his face before adding red and white on his left cheek and added blue, yellow, and red on his other cheek along with smearing red and black on his forehead and chin. A glop of black paint fell from the paintbrush onto his nose.

“Sure it is.” Jenna nodded and went back to Christine’s room with Chloe and Brooke.

“Please, no more painting on Michael’s face.” She said.

They nodded and went back to painting. Rich slapped a ghost template to Michael’s face and peeled it off.

“Woah. That looks cool.” Jake said and Michael nodded in agreement.

That encouraged him to grab random colours, along with Jake handing him some, and pour it on Michael’s arm while smearing a ghost template every so often with.

“That looks so pretty.” Michael gushed and Jeremy, distractedly, set his hand in light blue paint.

“Ah. Shit.” Jeremy said, looking at his hand.

“That reminds me of Iron man!” Rich chriped.

Michael nodded, “Hell yeah man!”

He grabbed one of the smalled paint brushes and gestured for Jeremy to give him his arm.

“I’m gonna draw Captain America’s shield on the back of this one.” He explained as he spread dark blue paint on Jeremy’s hand with his finger.

Then he started doing the red and then as he was doing the white star, Christine walked out and placed pumpkin templates on the table.

“Can we paint the decorations and not each other please?” She asked.

“This is going to be the last one I swear.” Rich promised.

She nodded and headed back. They then each grabbed a pumpkin.

“What theme should this pumpkin be?” Michael asked.

as Jeremy answered without missing a beat, “Satan.”

Michael nodded and dipped his paint brush in the red.

After a while of silence Jeremy looked over, “I didn’t think you would actually do it!”

“Hey, you gave me the theme!” Michael glanced over at his, “What are you making?”

“Captain American’s shield.”

Michael nodded, “What about you guys?”

“Demon pumpkin.” Rich said simply as he reached for the black paint.

“I’m attempting a Velvetta ghost.” Jake explained as he dipped his brush in yellow paint.

Rich attempted to squeeze paint from the bottle and when that didn’t work he had a brilliant idea of placing the bottle on its side then jumping and pressing down on it…

Jake looked up and saw the shocked faces of Rich, Jeremy, and Michael.

“What the fuck was that?”

Christine ran in, “What was that?”

“I kinda exploded the bottle.” Rich said and went to go get paper towels to clean up.

Jake got up and followed and Jeremy went to follow too, but Michael was in a shocked state, looking down at his hoodie, now covering with a lot of black paint. Which caused Jeremy to stop in his tracks.

“Michael? Are you okay?”

He nodded and his voice was shaky as he spoke, “Yeah, it’s just a hoodie.”

Jeremy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He took paper towels from under the sink and wet them under the faucet and started dabbing at the black paint.

“Why aren’t you guys helping?” Chloe asked, poking her head in the bathroom, “Oh yeah, can you call your Brother to chaperone?”

Jeremy glared at her and continued cleaning Michael’s hoodie.

Chloe waited for an answer and Michael spoke up, “We should go help…”

With that she closed the door and left. If you asked her later she would probably deny it, but the look on her face as Michael spoke with a quivering voice gave Jeremy enough to know why she didn’t question further.

“Look at that! Good as new!” Jeremy smiled and then pondered, “Or as old?”

Michael laughed, “Thank you.”

“No problem. You would do the same for me.” Jeremy smiled and started to lean forward with intent to kiss him.

Michael blushed as their lips met.

Jeremy pulled back, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Michael smiled.

Jeremy nodded and smiled back, “So… boyfs?”

“As long as I get to be Riends.” Michael laughed.

They walked out and everyone congratulated them on getting together finally.

“How did you know?”

“I was maybe eavesdropping at the door.” Jenna admitted.

They laughed and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Jeremy’s Captain America pumpkin got black paint on it.

“Reminds me of Venom.” Michael said to cheer him up, “Think of it as Venom meets Captain America.”

Rich grabbed the new bat templates and proclaimed, “I’m going to make a bisexual bat! A batsexual if you will!”

Evan, who was now here to make sure they don’t do anything else stupid, furrowed his brows, “We will not.”

Connor, who had tagged along, chuckled at his boyfriend’s confusion.

The rest of the night went as you would expect.

**(9:36 PM)**  
Rich: Turn off my elevator music and I’ll kill you 

**October 19th (12:28 AM)**  
**Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy**  
Michael: I’m gay

Jeremy: GAP  
GASP

Michael: First text as 18 to you at least  
Also do NOT look at your tumblr

Jeremy: Noooooooo pleaseeeeeeeee  
Did you fall in?

Michael: Can you bring me my tisdues  
Also no

Jeremy: Why?

Michael: Also need meds  
I’m hot

Jeremy: Ur hot  
Give me a second

Michael: Fever bro  
Fuck off  
I have anxiety

Jeremy: Where r your tissues

Michael: By Brooke’s purse  
They are blue and inspirational

Jeremy: Okay  
I can’t find them  
Ur on ur own

Michael: Y’all mind if I introvert for a bit?  
Not to cry, but to chill out alone.

Jeremy: Yes we do mind  
Get out here  
Birthday bb

Michael: Bitch  
Let me sim dance to Plastic Flowers (A/N random song from my playlist as I referenced mitb. It’s by The Front Bottoms if you want to search it up!) in the bathroom by myself  
Ok I’m ready gay fanfiction not dnacing but still

Jeremy: GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM MY LITTLE FUCK SO I CAN CUDDLE YOU

Michael: Ha  
Gay  
Lol

Jeremy: I’m lonely

Michael: I’m chilling

Jeremy: COME OUT

Michael: The toilet is fucking angry whoops  
Nvm it’s chill

Jeremy: Come out  
Please

Michael: I’m gay

Jeremy: I’m bi

Michael: No

Jeremy: I’m bi  
Love me

*Michael sent a picture of the goose from untitled goose game with the caption: peace was never an option*

Michael: I’m chillinh

Jeremy: :(

Michael: Let me dieeeereer

Jeremy: GET OUT MICHAEL  
CHRISTINE NEEDS TO PEE

Michael: Fuck fine  
Let me wash my hands  
I’ve been on the floor after all

Jeremy: HEY the is a no cursing zone ok fucker

Michael: Fuck you

Jeremy: No

**(1:48 AM)**  
Michael: Be the big spoon to my little spoon

Jeremy: Gay

Michael: I’m gay

**(7:17 AM)**  
Jeremy: If there’s only one Morgan, why is it Morgan&Morgan?  
Question from my brother

**(7:48 AM)**  
Michael: I’ve been awake for like 15 hours

Chloe: Jeez

Michael: I woke up at 12:00 yesterday morning  
So like 19 hours  
Almost 20  
Goodnight everyone

**(12:15 PM)**  
Michael: I have been up for 24 hours

**(7:08 PM)**  
Michael: I took a two hour nap

Christine: Aw I’m sorry to hear

Michael: Actually maybe not  
Idk what time I slept  
6 hours nvm  
Or so

**October 20th (10:39 PM)**  
*Brooke sent a picture of round calico plush cat*

Rich: Bro where did you get it??? I need it!

Brooke: My mom bought it at Walgreens I think  
It’s so soft, like a little cloud

*Rich sent a picture of a gray round plush cat*

Rich: BROTHERS!

**October 21st (12:29 AM)**  
Evan: Connor just told me about a conversation he had with his mom  
His mom: Have you seen the post?  
Him: On Facebook?  
His mom: Yes  
Him: No. I don’t get notifications for Facebook  
His mom: Because you turned them off. That was your choice  
Him: *shrugging* Nah. They’re for sure on. Just don’t get them

Chloe: Same

**(12:57 AM)**  
Christine: Pretty sure I ruined someone’s date.This dude in my class came and said hi and the girl was giving me weird looks. The dude was surprisingly happy to see me, even though we hardly talk to eachother

Brooke: Is he cute?

Christine: Not really and the girl he was wish was out of his league (Not that Im judging them or anything, just wouldn’t expect her to go out with him)

Brooke: Oh well sucks to be them but kinda good for him?

**(9:07 AM)**  
Rich: I am so cold and idk if it’s the weather of my sickness

Jake: Probably both

Michael: People really be out here existing

Jenna: I’m not I’m dead inside

Evan: My mom: What?  
Me: *absolutely not sorry* Oh sorry was I mumbling?

Jeremy: Do you have school?

Evan: I said fuck that  
Sorry that was Connor

**(9:34 AM)**  
Michael: When I’m tired (worse when sick as well) I interchange between: Logic is a puzzle no one can understand/God is blasphemous/Where did I get these tissues? I don’t remember putting them there  
It’s astonishing how bad things go fast  
I, while speaking, registered that yes, something was off, but couldn’t place it until I was done speaking.

**(12:21 PM)**  
*Jake sent a picture of a yellow little kitten*

Jake: So we have a kitten

Michael: I’m stealing it

**(4:14 PM)**  
*Rich sent two pictures of the kitten*

**(6:28 PM)**  
Jenna: Thought I had math homework but I already did it. Best feeling in the world

**(7:01 PM)**  
Christine: KITTEN

**(8:40 PM)**  
Michael: I actually burned my mouth yesterday  
And I hate toast for breakfast  
I had*  
Let me tell you  
Toast hurts  
I’m over her trying to enjoy my muffin and my intrusive thoughts are over here being like: Crush the Muffin. Do it. Crush it.

Rich: CRUSH IT  
Does anyone wanna go to a rage room with me?

Michael: I bottled my rage pretty well

Rich: I am proud, the muffin lives another day. Or at least another second before u eat it

Michael: Literally on the last bite  
My impulsive thoughts: Crush the Muffin  
Me: Nah  
Impulsive Thoughts: Down your Dr. Pepper  
Me: Hell to the Yeah

**(9:16 PM)**  
Chloe: Bada bing bada boom he dead, don’t worry about it

**(9:25 PM)**  
Rich: Cool guys don’t look at explosions

**(9:44 PM)**  
Michael: Y’all want some skulls?

Chloe: Human?

Michael: Who knows?  
I sure don’t

Chloe: Yes, I want  
Real?

Michael: Probably!  
I don’t know!

Chloe: Yes!

**(10:02 PM)**  
Rich: It’s my new life goal to go to The Bell (Taco Bell’s hotel)

Michael: You can get married there.

Chloe: What happened to the skulls we were talking about? Did I lie to me  
U

Rich: I’m getting married there

Michael: No. Sorry. Got distracted by Hungarian Folk Tales

*Michael sent a picture that is a screenshot of a YouTube video called Pocket Full of Posies by Chillachins*

Michael: Here are the skulls

Chloe: I’m disappointed but somehow not at the same time

**(10:53 PM)**  
Chloe: I just misspelled Chloe as Chile and idk how to feel

**(11:58 PM)**  
Jake: Taco bell has a hotel?

Christine: Jake you know this

Jake: Christine I forgot this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Sorry that I haven't posted! I was celebrating my birthday last week!! Still sick and yes, I was the one who burned their mouth! I do that a lot actually. I might do some more real life and private conversations, but idk. Lol :) Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	5. October 22th, 23rd, and 24th - Chuck E Cheese, Michael in the Hospital, and a Glimpse of a Different Group Chat

**October 22th (12:01 AM)**  
Rich: Cool guys don’t look at explosions  
And I don’t look cuz I’m a cool guy

*Jake sent a picture of small orange kitten*

Jake: Meet Simba! Its a boy!  
Simmbaaa

**(1:04 AM)**  
*Brooke sent a screenshot of that says Michael You are fat*

Brooke: I meant gay  
But just ended up ragging without words  
I’m tirsd

**(6:53 AM)**  
Michael: I just downed some stomach medicine so you know somethings serious

**(7:12 AM)**  
Michael: Am I in pain? Absolutely  
I’m staying home again :(

**(7:53 AM)**  
Rich: Bros I’m scared  
I think yogurt is like doing some summoning in my closet  
I hear like a strange vibrating noise

Michael: It happens

Rich: Nooooo  
It’s scary

**(10:54 AM)**  
Michael: My mom let me sleep. Bless her heart

**(4:08 PM)**  
Michael: My immune system is weak

**(4:52 PM)**  
Rich: I just felt something scratch my arm and looked down to see a red mark and my first though was: Huh that’s odd

Chloe: Ghost

Rich: Probably

**(8:33 PM)**  
Jake: Apparently cats don’t have appendix’s

Michael: I’m about to punch something

Evan: Punch me  
I like the pain  
Sorry that was Jared :(

Michael: I’ve been in pain all day

Jeremy: Pain pain or like PAIN pain

Michael: What is the difference?

Jeremy: Well pain pain is pain  
But PAIN pain is THAT pain  
Y’know what I’m talkin about?

**(9:32 PM)**  
Jake: Chuck E Cheese recycles their pizza

Chloe: Where the fuck did that come from?

Jake: I watched a video

**(10:48 PM)**  
Michael: There’s a good chance I’m dehydrated

Jake: U need to drink at least to stay hydrated

Michael: Meant to grab water  
But got distracted  
Tony Hawk is sharing his phone number?

**(11:04 PM)**  
Michael: I’m either going to school or the doctor’s tomorrow  
I will see in the morning

Rich: Go the fucking doctor mate

Michael: Probably just one of those 24 hour virus bugs  
I probably got it while out yesterday  
Now I should sleep

Jeremy: Yes sleep

**(1:07 AM)**  
**Private chat between Jake and Rich**  
****   
Rich: You left your shirt

Jake: Yeah. I know

Rich: I just saw its familiar but not familiar color ib my dirty laundry hamper  
Should I bring it to school or

Jake: Let’s talk in the mkrning

Rich: WAIT TELL ME MY HIR

Jake: Purple

Rich: YEAH  
GOODNIGHT

**October 23rd (5:02 AM)**  
Michael: When should stomach pain be alarming?

**(6:47 AM)**  
Michael: I am so much pain that I want to scream

Christine: Go to the doctor please

Michael: I am

**(7:39 AM)**  
Brooke: Did you dye your hair?

Jake: He did, he dyed it purple. At least a part of it. It looks good, came out nice. But why at 1 in the morning

**(12:38 PM)******  
*Michael sent a photo of himself in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm*

Michael: Sup guys

Jeremy: Just a flu?

Rich: How’d you do with that IV

Michael: I deal with SHOTS by squeezing my mom’s hand and digging my claws in as I feel pain  
So bad  
The guy messed up the first time  
So I had to get it done twice  
Almost cried

Rich: Yeah I hate IVs and shit

**October 24th (7:25 AM)**  
*Jenna sent 2 picture of a facebook link to a news article titled: _Steve Irwin's Daughter Bindi Says She's Walking 'Down the Aisle With a Koala'_ and the other showing a comment reading: _Will she throw it over her shoulder to the single women at the ceremony?_*

Brooke: Um

**(8:44 AM)**  
Brooke: BRO I FROG ALMOST JUST FELL ON ME  
A

Jenna: Lol

Chloe: No haha

**(10:57 AM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of a Pine Marten from Google with caption: _The Pine Marten is Nature's Most Adorable Assassin!_*__

Michael: My patronus

**(11:54 AM)**  
*Chloe sent a picture of an email from a college that reads: _How to Become a Meteorologist_*

Chloe: Why

Brooke: Lol

**(12:56 PM)**  
**Private chat between Chloe and Brooke**  
Brooke: Can i borrow yoir bathing suit top?

Chloe: Ye

Brooke: Thanks you!

**Later at (3:20 PM)**  
Brooke: Thabk you for letting me use your top.

Chloe: Are you ok?

Brooke: Why?

Chloe: Look back at all your texts

Brooke: New phone

Chloe: Ah 

**(3:29 PM)**  
**The Insanely Cool... Jared Kleinman Group Chat of Evan, Connor, and Jared**

*Evan sent two pictures of Twitter threads: TwitterAccount1: Never - Mr. Owl: k - TwitterAccount2: i choked: and: TwitterAccount3: There are two types of people - TwitterAccount4: But it's the same person - TwitterAccount5: schizophrenia - TwitterAccount6: the duality of man*

Jared: Wat

Evan: Found these in the wild

Jared: The Great Plains of Africa?

Evan: No  
Twitter

Jared: The Great Plains of Twitter o

Evan: No  
Just Twitter

Jared: THE GREAT PLAINS OF TWITTER YOU FUCJ  
Fuck  
You fuck

Evan: No  
It's just Twitter

Connor: *middle finger emoji*

Evan: Yeah. I get that a lot

Connor: BY WHO

Evan: You

Connor: Okay I was about to say  
I'll kill a bitch

Evan: Don't

Connor: I have ways

Jared: Yes

Connor: I want  
I carve  
Crave  
And carve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> The Jared Kleinman group chat is another one of the group chats I'm in... Yes, that is it's actual name too.
> 
> Also I was the one who went to the hospital. It was nothing too serious! It was mostly dehydration actually!
> 
> Just a question for you guys, do you prefer these longer chapters or shorter?
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	6. October 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, and 31st - Connor, Halloween Shopping, Adderall, No-Yes War, Ur bi, Bob Ross, and Halloween!

** October 25th (1:06 AM) **  
Rich: Oh fuck forgot 1 AM comes after 12 AM

**(7:27 AM)**  
Michael: I’m in my corner chilling, waiting for the bell to ring and teacher walked by and gave me a dirty look

Chloe: Trip them

**(10:53 AM)**  
Jeremy: I can’t tell if Cocoa Puffs suck or if my milks gone bad

**(11:57 AM)**  
Brooke: Cocoa Puffs are good

**(2:10 PM)**  
Michael: My hands are covered in marker.  
I used gray and black. Idk where the purple on my left thumb came from

**(3:30 PM)**  
Jake: Should I take a nap and then play some GTA?

Rich: No, write my essay then take a nap.

Jake: Fuck that  
Takin a nap  
Then playing gta  
I need to get live

Rich: No write my essay

Jake: Buy me live

Brooke: Life????

Rich: Okay I but you Sims  
Buy

Jake: No live  
Xbox live  
So I can play online in GTA

Brooke: Ah, right

Rich: Write my essay

Jake: No

Rich: Yes

Michael: Wait until last minute  
The pressure will help u

Rich: It’s easy, just describe something that has little to no description

Michael: What

Chloe: I’m going to eat out

Jake: What is the essay about??

Rich: I have to describe a character but I only have like 3 facts about hom

Jake: Who??

Rich: Grendel from Beowulf  
Then my friends spoiled the ending…  
The poem only tells us that he had claws and is able to eat 30 men as a snack, so we have to imagine what he looks like then describe him

Michael: He’s a big boy for sure

Jake: For sure

**(5:39 PM)**  
Chloe: Can’t stop watching true crime videos  
This old man who got 1 million stolen sounds like me… Kinda scared

Jake: Probably his care-taker or he married a 20 year old who inherited his money  
You’ll be fine

Chloe: It was a psychic who he got really close with because he was lonely and had millions of dollars

Jake: Ohhh  
That sucks  
Don’t trust psychics

Jenna: I met a nice psychic, but I don’t think he a real psychic. He just knows how to read tarot cars

Rich: Isn’t that like a form of psychicism  
I made up that word and I’m proud

Jenna: When I think of psychics I think of someone who knows how to read the cars but intuition or something tells them more about the person or why they got that card

Rich: Ohh okay

**(8:19 PM)**  
Jeremy: I need to change my gamer tag for Xbox to something not stupid  
Any suggestions  
??

Michael: Hot Single Horses in Your Area

Jeremy: Alright  
That might be too long

Brooke: Choose something that you lile or a name you wisb you had

**(10:37 PM)**  
Evan: Do you guys mind if I add Connor?

Christine: Not at all! He seems very nice!

*Evan added Connor Murphy to the group*

Connor: What the fuck is this

Evan: A group chat :)

Connor: Aight

**October 26th (12:51 PM)**  
Rich: Why does Gary meow?

Brooke: He is a pet cat trapped in a snail’s body

Rich: O.o

**(3:52 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of two halloween costumes: Bob Ross Painting and Bob Ross*

Michael: Perfect Couple Costume

Christine: Honestly

**(4:33 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of himself in a sorceress dress*

Chloe: No

Jeremy: Why dress, Michael

Brooke: Why not, Jeremy

Michael: Why screenshot, Jeremy

*Michael sent a picture of an animatronic of Cerberus with a caption of: Baby!

Jeremy: Buy  
Buy it for me

**(4:55 PM)**  
Jeremy: Drake and Josh theme song

Connor: I had nails for breakfast….. without any milk  
Ah shit. Wrong chat

Brooke: Wait wait  
Nails?  
Did it acrqxh tlyour throat

Rich: Nails?

Evan: OH CONNOR GOT HER  
DON’T QUESTION CONNOR

Jake: Okay…?

Connor: No it did not  
Evan do u get me?

Evan: I do not  
But to be fair, I don’t usually get anything

Connor: Then what was the dont question me thing about??

Evan: Common sense

Connor: Ah yes  
Don’t question me  
Good, good  
Does anyone here like scary stuff?

Jenna: Everything but Nightmare on Elm Street and body horror is fine

Rich: No

Michael: I like creepy and haunted things more

Connor: :(

**(5:38 PM)**  
Brooke: U know when u sleep with ur mouth open and then ur throat hurts all day, that’s my throat right now

Chloe: Did you catch any flies?

Michael: Spiders most likely

**(6:22 PM)**  
Jeremy: My song just ended so I caught my dad saying: Cat so fat they call him cinderblock

Michael: Meeeee!

Evan: My cat doesn’t gain weight

Christine: My cats fat

**(8:26 PM)**  
Brooke: When ur legs don’t work like they used to before

*Rich sent a gif of a cat sliding down from a stair step to another stair step*

**(8:40 PM)**  
Jenna: I went indoor skydiving today

Chloe: Well how was that? Was it fun?

Jenna: Yeah, I was fearless while my sister was a nervous wreck

Chloe: Hahah good job! I’m proud

**(9:03 PM)**  
Michael: Adderall

**(9:07 PM)**  
Michael: Used to help ADHD btw  
Not just saying it randomly, although that’s not uncommon

Jeremy: Lol

Michael: I asked my mom if I’ve ever been tested for having ADHD or ADD and she’s like “no. Why, what can’t you focus on?”

**(9:44 PM)**  
Jeremy: In a past life I was probably murdered

Michael: I wonder how I died in a past life

Evan: You were probably a serial killer

Michael: Probably  
Just letting you guys know, I wasn’t always this fucked up in the head

Evan: Serial killer vibes right there

Jeremy: WHAT IF IN YOUR PAST LIFE TOU MURDERED ME??  
You*

Michael: I mean it’s true tho. I used to be a sweet person and then I turned into this monster  
And as much as I wish we knew each other in a past life, I highly doubt that happened

Jeremy: It could of

Michael: Maybe

**(10:40 PM)**  
*Brooke sent a picture of unicorn sparkle ice cream*

Jenna: Please tell me that tastes good

Brooke: Why XD

Rich: DOES IT TQSTE GOOD

Brooke: Yes its yummy :)

Jenna: I’m coming to steal it

Rich: Give me some

Brooke: Nuuu  
Miiiine

Rich: Give meeee

Brooke: Ill try not to eat it all and when yall come over you can hace a bowl

Jenna: I’m coming now to eat it  
Actually no  
U come to me  
I’m too lazy

Michael: Earlier I watched a video where this dude broke into people’s houses so now I’m paranoid

Brooke: I can’t drive

Evan: I wanna dye my hairrrrrrrrr but my parents won’t let me

Jenna: Walk

Jeremy: Michael I will protect you

Michael: Jeremy let’s have a sleepover

Jeremy: Okay come over

Rich: Ew I have work tomorrow

Michael: I’m too lazy to go anywhere

Brooke: Skip

Rich: I wish

Jake: Do it  
You won’t

Rich: I can’t

Evan: Yes u can  
Sorry that was Jared

Rich: If I wanna keep my job I can’t

Jake: Yeah I guess that’s true

Rich: Technically I can but they’ll get pissed. Or not even notice

Jeremy: Hahah  
Also why don’t you add Jared, Evan?

Brooke: Why wont they lwt you

Evan: He’ll lose his job

Brooke: No uou  
Hair  
You

Evan: Oh dye my hair? Idk

Jeremy: Add Jared, please  
He won’t shut the fuck up

Evan: Okay

*Evan added Jared Kleinman to the group*

Jared: I did not expect that to work

**October 27th (1:18 AM)**  
Michael: “Let’s not dwell on our corpse strewn past, let’s celebrate our corpse strewn future!”  
What a time to very aware of Cecil speaking. Lol

**(11:42 AM)**  
Michael: I decided to look on a controversial tweet to see if I can find any low rise jean people (the ones wear below your fucking stomach)

*Michael sent a screenshot of twitter*

Michael: Instead I found a fucking idiot  
IT’S OBVIOUS SHE TRIED TO WEAR THERE AS HIGH RISE  
A lot of people dissing low rise  
Dude if you cant bend down without them almost falling off, you got the wrong size  
If it makes you feel like it’s strangling any part of your body, it’s the wrong size  
Today is the today I got confirmation that we live in a world of idiots

Chloe: U just realized that?

Michael: Got confirmation not realized

Chloe: Hahah

**(1:14 PM)**  
Rich: So I'm allowed, and encouraged, to wear costumes at work so I did... I'm one of 3 who actually participated…  
Everyone else is wearing their uniform

Jake: What’s ur costume

*Rich sent a picture of himself in a giraffe onesie*

Connor: Naw man everyone else is dressed up as a movie theater worker

Jake: Hahahah nice  
And idk… a giraffe??

Rich: Yes

Jake: Oh! Nice

**(4:27 PM)**  
Michael: Say a really close friend was from another country and the visa they had to stay in America was like going to be terminated or something and they were going to be deported. Would you marry them just so they would stay in the country?

Jeremy: I mean you could

Michael: But would you?  
I know you can, I’m asking if you would

Jeremy: Idk  
Probably  
Why?

Michael: I’m getting deported

Jeremy: What

Michael: Nah I’m just fucking with you  
I was just curious

Jeremy: I was about to say. Liar. You were born on American Soil

Michael: How would you know?  
You’ve never seen my birth certificate

Jeremy: Fair  
But your moms are both American

Michael: Nah sadly but not sadly I was born here

Jeremy: Neutrally, I was born here

Michael: Yes

**(5:23 PM)**  
Rich: Fuckkmh love that joke of people seeing the word Boo! And pretending to be spooked

Brooke: AHH!

Rich: Yea. That’s it

Brooke: Ur welcome

**(5:50 PM)**  
Jared: A  
D  
D  
E  
R  
A  
L  
L

Evan: Did you finish your paper?

Jared: No  
But adderall  
I need it  
Drugs

**(6:40 PM)**  
Jared: Fvunuuutjj czar.  
My cat typed that.

Michael: 6rg75 yr u fax u  
My dog typed that  
6hurdf3rfh6ru 9l8l8llyohh7itil8 ttdeh  
My other dog typed that

Rich: What the fuck  
Why

Michael: For fun

Jake: NOO  
MY GTA

Brooke: I have it on Xbox

Jake: But can we play on Xbox and pc

Brooke: I have left for dead 2 on Xbox

**(10:22 PM)**  
Christine: I need a new game to download on my phone. Any suggestions

Jared: Flappy Bird

Christine: Oh no haha

Michael: Dude idk if you can but A hero and a garden is great

Christine: I cannot

Brooke: Sims

Michael: Mobile sims sucks honestly

Brooke: Kinds of XD

**October 28th (9:00 AM)**  
Jake: Bro I drifted my fuckin car it was amazing and scary

Christine: No

**(10:49 AM)**  
*Michael sent a screenshot of their twitter followers the top showing an account named: Headless horse, man, @HlessHman (Shout out to the person also shown who I know for sure found me on one of these fanfictions: Tyler @thatthingyoukno)*

Michael: I have… many questions

Jared: No u don’t

**(11:27 AM)**  
Jared: The duke boys are at it again!

Michael: Duke boys?

Jared: I don’t know why I thought if it but I did

Michael: Ah. I too have random thoughts  
Such as: Mr. Time why couldn’t you let me sleep?

Jared: I thought that said Mr. Timmy

Michael: Followed by me forgetting how to put on a jacket  
Nah. Time  
He’s a bastard

**(12:23 PM)**  
Jared: Tempting to do the short story thing I have to do on my own stories  
What’s the motive? why’d they write it like this?  
And I would already know (somewhat)

Connor: That would be funny as hell haha

Jared: I was thinking which one? And oh boy.  
There’s a lot

**(5:42 PM)**  
Michael: I just fell off of the couch

**(6:15 PM)**  
Jake: Rich come to my house so we can watch murder mystery videos

Rich: U come to my house  
I’m sick

Jake: No come to mine

Rich: Buy  
Nuuuu

Jake: Yes

**(7:26 PM)**  
Rich: No

Jake: Yes

Rich: No

Jake: Yes

**(7:32 PM)**  
Rich: No

Jake: Yes

Rich: Nooooo

**(8:03 PM)**  
Jake: Yesssss

Rich: No

**(8:18 PM)**  
Jake: Yes

**(8:25 PM)**  
Rich: Nu nu

Jake: Yes

**(8:33 PM)**  
Rich: No

Jake: Yes

Rich: Oh hell naw

Jake: Yes

**(8:45 PM)**  
Rich: No no

**(8:58 PM)**  
Jake: Yes y e s

**(9:00 PM)**  
Rich: N o  
When ur sick, do u ever get a sudden burst of energy after feeling like shit for a long time

**(9:30 PM)**  
Jake: Y e s  
I haven’t been sick sick in a while so I don’t know

Rich: Ur lucky

**October 29th (8:42 AM)**  
Jared: The best part of waking up.. Is falling back asleep~

**(12:15 PM)**  
Michael: I am not going to cry over Cecil and Carlos  
Their relationship is just too pure!  
(Meaning sweet and nice. They are not pure.)

**(1:38 PM)**  
*Christine sent a wholesome friend appreciation meme*

**(3:13 PM)**  
Michael: Y’all ever start fires cuz you’re gay?

Jared: Yes

Rich: You fool  
Arsonists are bi

Michael: I’m bi?

Rich: I’m bi

Michael: Ur bi

Rich: What about my bi?

Michael: It’s gay

Jared: I agree

**(9:13 PM)**  
Michael: What is the color of a rainbow at night

Chloe: They don’t happen

Michael: Why

Chloe: They need sunlight  
Sunlight reflects off of the water droplets

Michael: Ooooohhhhhhh

**October 30th (11:10 AM)**  
Christine: Yesterday was Bob Ross’s birthday according to the Wholesome Meme page I follow on Twitter

Jared: Oh happy birthday rob boss

**(3:54 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture of an anime guy*

Jenna: This scares me

Connor: His eyes scare me

Jenna: That’s what I’m saying

**October 31st (12:20 AM)**  
Jeremy: Me: What is this? *gesturing with a spoon*  
My brother: A spoon?  
Me: No. It is round. Not oval. It’s not spoon it’s oon  
I may be high

**(2:12 AM)**  
Jared: I’m fucking dying  
I’m wondering if I need to go to the ER or if I just suffer

**(7:22 AM)**  
Evan: What’s wrong?

**(7:44 AM)**  
Jared: I can’t breathe  
Properly at least  
It’s like trying to breathe with 50 pound weights on your chest

Evan: ER

Jared: Oh well  
I got stuff to do

Connor: Did you both get to sleep at a reasonable time?

Evan: Yeah

Jared: Obviously not

**(9:33 AM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture of a scandalously clad lady*

Michael: Dude delete it  
Or else I can’t open this chat for the rest of the day

Jenna: What

Michael: You know fucking what you lesbian

Jenna: Fuck you  
It stays now

Jenna: Yep  
U have to scroll to see it so it’s fine

*Jenna sent another picture of the lady*

Michael: No!  
Bad

*Michael sent a gif of SHAME CUBE*

Michael: You

Jenna: Good me

*Michael sent one of those bird memes with the caption: God can’t help you now.*

Connor: No  
No he cannot

*Jenna deleted two photos*

Michael: Thank you

**(1:25 PM)**  
Jared: ‘And the life of the ebony clock went out with that of the last of the gay.’ - Edgar Allen Poe  
Unfortunate wording in today’s world

**(2:52 PM)**  
Jeremy: Pandora was trying to give me Halloween songs earlier today on my Thomas Sanders Radio (aka my Musical Radio) and they just said, fuck it, crab rave

Connor: Why

**(3:47 PM)**  
Jared: Why not

Evan: Jeremy got me a boo basket thingy bit usually I don’t get them so I said it wasn’t for me. Then I got to my next class and remembered him asking for my 5th period

**(7:31 PM)**  
Evan: Give me the cheesy love quote

Christine: To love is to have loved

Jeremy: Already done dad said?

Michael: Now what should I doodle? My moms bought me these cute little pens and I’m procrastinating

*Evan sent a photo of bag filled with candy*

*Evan sent a photo of three people dressed up as: 80s rocker (Evan), the grim reaper (Jared), and plague doctor (Connor)*

Christine: I love it  
But aren’t you guys seniors?

Evan: Jared’s a junior. He’s younger than me.

Jared: I sure am! I demanded they take me trick or treating.

Evan: Yeah, I stole things from Connor’s closet because it was last minute

Chloe: Then why did Connor have a costume already?

Connor: My original plan was terrorizing kids

Evan: He was going to be the one answering the door and handing out candy

**(10:47 PM)**  
*Rich sent a picture of Michael covered in paint*

Rich: Honestly Michael should have gone as that for halloween I.ao

Jeremy: My parents say hello and happy Halloween!

Michael: A fuckin mess? I’m already that every day of my life

Brooke: Omggg XD

Jared: Tell them I said hello and happy New year

Brooke: XD

Rich: SECRET SANTA

Jeremy: Oh no..  
What have you done

Chloe: Lmao what

Michael: Are we doing secret Santa now

Jake: Yes

Evan: Oh gosh

Jared: I need to sleep so seeya later alligator  
Speaking of which  
This dude wrote a poem that went “alligator alligator…..(other words) crocodile crocodile….(words)

Connor: I actually kinda like the secret Santa idea even tho I’m shit at getting gifts for people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> This is making me create head cannons for these characters. Like the fact that Jared is younger than Evan and Connor. Might make a chapter dedicated to them. Lol  
Also thinking about making one of the characters trans!
> 
> Hoped you liked it!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there and sometimes make posts!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	7. November 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th - Percy Jackson, Lemonade… Wait That’s Actually Milk, Dissed Discount, Minecraft, Bears, or The Body Farm and Jared and Evan make this story have some angst. I’m sorry (I’m not it was gonna happen eventually.)

**November 1st (5:18 AM)**  
Brooke: Next time you all come over we will draw names out of a gay  
Hat*

**(6:36 AM)**  
Michael: How

**(7:22 AM)**  
Connor: Did you guys here about the MCR reunion?  
Hear*

**(9:34 AM)**  
Jake: I didn’t know they were disbanded. Then again I don’t listen to them

**(10:03 AM)**  
Chloe: I didn’t know they exist

Connor: Oh fuck does this disappoint me

Michael: My Chemical Romance  
That’s the band name  
I’m sure you’ve heard of them before tho

Chloe: Oh I’ve heard of them but I don’t know the acronym

Michael: Yeah I thought so haha

**(11:37 AM)**  
Rich: I just reached into my bag for my laptop and instantly forgot what I wanted

**(12:23 PM)**  
*Connor sent a screenshot from a halloween facebook post*

Connor: Why the fuck does the word TEXT look photoshopped in?

**(12:41 PM)**  
Jenna: Because it’s bold

**(2:36 PM)**  
Evan: I think it is photoshopped in

*Jared sent a screenshot of google photos of the previous photo but unphotoshopped*

Connor: Fuckin knew it  
Tho. All of it is  
The TEXT wasn’t blurred.

**(6:42 PM)**  
Michael: Pizza tastes so good

Jeremy: I want pizza

Michael: Come to my house  
U know where it is  
Jeremy I’m playing a scary game, hold me

Jeremy: No

Michael: Please  
I’m not scared when I watch other people play this so why am I scared now  
I know what happens too

Jeremy: You wouldn’t watch the new show with me

Michael: I’m sick tho  
We can play scary games and watch netflix

Jeremy: Okay

Michael: Ok come over

Jeremy: Okay on my way

**(10:20 PM)**  
Brooke: I want ice cream

**(11:29 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of a line from a book: ‘My name is Percy Jackson. I’m Twelve years old.’ with the caption: Never did I think reading something as simple as these words could hurt*

Jeremy: It’s like a blast from the past  
I’ve been there before  
Like when ur walking somewhere and u suddenly get a waft of air that smells like the elementary cafeteria

Michael: I’m going to have a buy a new book

Christine: Hahah yeah urs is a bit used

Jeremy: I remember when u were absolutely obsessed with those books. Tbh I think we watched one of the movies before when I was at ur house??

Michael: We do NOT speak of those

Jeremy: But I thought u liked the half human and whatever the fuck it was guy

Michael: Grover?

Jeremy: Yeah that guy

Michael: In what? Movies? They’ve never had movies

Jeremy: Do don’t that shit to me

Michael: They never had movies

Jeremy: I need to go to bed  
Yes  
THE FUCK  
they did  
I swear  
they did

Michael: What are movies?

Jeremy: I need to to sleep for real bro I’m getting. Words confused  
Stop talking to me  
Ur gonna give me an aneurysm

Michael: Technically we’re not talking  
We’re typing aka texting

Jeremy: Stop texting me

*Michael sent a screenshot of a song on Pandora, that song being Crab Rave*

Jeremy: I’m going to bed  
Sleep well ya hooligan

Michael: Sleep well, Joseph Theere  
(A joke for if you’ve read the books)

Jermey: I have not  
I think you lended me the first one but I never read it  
So I do not know  
But thanks anyway

**November 2nd (8:06 AM)**  
Jenna: Why  
To michael at the words hurtong

**(12:30 PM)**  
Michael: What

Jeremy: About the Percy Jackson book words hurting is what she’s taking about

Michael: Nostalgia bitch

**(1:31 PM)**  
Michael: I’m eating breakfast, right?

Connor: No

Michael: And I have lemonade for breakfast with a muffin  
Fuck you. Don’t defy me  
I was on a mission for lemonade! I poured it. Set it on the table. Took a drink of it and ate my muffin  
Finished my muffin and went to finish it  
TURNS OUT I POURED FUCKING MILK AND NOT LEMONADE  
I DON’T KNOW HOW I MANAGED THAT BUT I DID

Brooke: Maybe ur like me and get white and yellow confused

Michael: Different containers btw

Connor: Oh  
Huh  
Maybe ur body wants milk then  
Wait  
YOU TOOK A SIP OF IT AND DIDNT NOTICE IT WAS MILK???

Michael: YES

Connor: WAS IT SOUR

Michael: No? Tasted like milk

Connor: But you still thought it was lemonade

Michael: Yes

Connor: What the FUCK is wrong with you?

Michael: I mistake milk for lemonade  
So that’s one thing!

**(5:22 PM)**  
Chloe: What should I paint

*Jared sent a picture of their cat*

Jared: This model

Chloe: No

Jared: Fuck you

Chloe: Fuck you  
I paint abstract art  
Cuz I’m shit at anything else

Jared: Paint him abstractly  
I want to look at it and be like: hmm

Chloe: You have too much faith in me  
I will only disappoint

Jared: I have faith in no one

*Chloe sent a photo of one those birds: I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.*

Jared: I’d sell my soul for a got damn boyfriend cuz I’m lonely as fuck and it’s tiring  
Oof got to real for a minute

Chloe: I’m just tired

Jared: Same

**(6:03 PM)**  
Connor: If Zoe asks about the soda trick: Don’t tell her

Jeremy: What is the soda trick?  
The one I do?

Connor: Yes  
I showed her and she asked how and I said: A magician never reveals their secret

Jeremy: Ha! Okay I gotcha  
I love mind fucking people with that trick but they eventually figure it out  
But most of the time, they still can’t do it

Jared: Lol

Jeremy: They seriously can’t. They can’t figure out the balance haha  
Thank you Criss Angel for making me seem cool

Evan: WAIT

Connor: What

Evan: I THOUGHT IT WAS CHRIS ANGEL

Jeremy: No  
It’s Criss  
Like Criss-across applesauce

Jared: It’s Criss-Cross Applesauce

Jeremy: It was auto correct and I was too lazy to fix it

Jared: Be right or die

Jeremy: Then I’m killing myself

Evan: No you’re not

Jeremy: Yes I am  
You can’t stop me

Evan: But he can

Jeremy: Who can?

Evan: Him

Jeremy: You?  
I meant who  
Not you  
I can’t spell  
Michael?  
If he can catch me in time

Evan: The man behind you.

Jeremy: JESUS CHRIST  
EVAN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME MICHAEL WAS HERE

**(7:23 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of their zoomed in computer screen: 6 of 66*

**(7:26 PM)**  
Jared: Frozen Reese’s prove there’s a God

Jake: BRI  
SO FUCKING IRONIC YOU SAID THAT  
CUZ I PUT ONE THE FUCKIN FRIDGE EARLIER AND ATE IT CUZ YOU GUYS ALWAYS TELL ME IT TASTES BETTER THAT WAY AND IT ACTUALLY KINDA DOES  
Should I put them in the fridge or freezer? Which is better?

Jared: HECK YEAV BRO  
I keep mine in the freezer  
Melts in your mouth. Not in your hands

Jake: Okay  
I’m putting them in the freezer

**(9:42 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of their computer screen with a story on Wattpad pulled up called Sunny D x Reader and they captioned it with: Why did I ever stop using Wattpad?*

Jared: I’m on chapter 3 and what the fuck

Chloe: That’s me  
I’m vitamin D deficient  
That’s why I need a boyfriend…. If you know what I mean

Jared: I do. And I don’t want to

**(10:02 PM)**  
Jared: Thomas just got stuck on a blanket  
He actually asked for help  
He usually suffers in silence

**(10:23 PM)**  
*Jared sent a screenshot of facebook comments, the comment saying: What a great thing to do- make your kids mistrust the most important people to them. That should create nice, stale, trusting adults. All for the sake of a laugh! And the reply saying: Ok boomer*

Jared: Wow. Dayna out here preaching truth and Taylor shutting her down for no reason

*Jared sent a screenshot of a facebook post of an article titled: Parents Using Filters to Trick Kids into Thinking Spiders Are on Their Faces. Captioned with: ‘This can literally cause the kid trauma’*

Jared: For context  
A lot of people saying that it’s ok are going for the route of “Other Things are Worse”  
I was forced to jump off a diving board as a kid and now I’m terrified of drowning  
Just because something doesn’t affect you doesn’t mean it won’t affect others

November 3rd (1:04 AM)  
Jeremy: If you love someone, wouldn’t you take tour pants OFF for them?  
Your

**(10:46 AM)**  
Michael: Just grabbed lemonade from the fridge while glaring at the milk  
Then one of my moms poked her head into the kitchen and said: Make sure you get the lemonade this time

**(11:04 AM)**  
Connor: YEAH MAKE SURE YOU GET LEMONADE AND NOT MILK

Michael: I DID

Connor: GOOD

**(4:29 PM)**  
Christine: For my mom’s birthday we are painting a nativity scene

Jeremyy: Why??

Michael: Because God is her God

**(7:00 PM)**  
Brooke: Just watched live action lion king

Jenna: Good, ain’t it?

**(7:18 PM)**  
Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy  
Michael: Want a new shirt

Jeremy: Hahaha  
So now ur at…. 4??

Michael: THIS ONE IS LIMITED EDITION THO  
And yez

Jeremy: If u really want it, then get it  
Always get limited edition stuff  
Or else you’ll regret it

Michael: I only have 21  
I should’ve gotten a discount code but it didn’t send it

Jeremy: Ask your moms to spare a few dollars?

Michael: I want the discount  
Less money to my dept  
Debt  
Can you try to sign up for the discount with your gmail?

*Jeremy sent his email*

Michael: I can’t.  
You need to go to the website yourseld

Jeremy: Why?

Michael: Because the popup won’t show again

Jeremy: Ah okay  
Give me a minute

Michael: Okay

**(8:40 PM)**  
Jake: What would humanity do without gloves?

Rich: Get frostbite

Jake: True

**(8:44 PM)**  
Evan: Can we talk about seals?

*Evan sent a gif of a seal doing that nose thing*

**(8:56 PM)**  
Connor: I’m listening to fucking kazoos  
Excuse me as I contemplate my life choices

**(9:01 PM)**  
Jeremy: My boyfirend is amazing  
...fuck  
Boyfrined*  
Boyfriend*

Michael: Lol Store  
Storke  
Stroke

**(9:08 PM)**  
Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy  
Jeremy: Okay now what am I doing?

Michael: After doing it check your gmail

Jeremy: What am I doing  
Where am I going

Michael: You go to the merch site  
There’s a popup that asks for name and email  
After doing that. Check your email

Jeremy: What is the site called?

Michael: Markiplier.com

Jeremy: U want me to use my first name?

Michael: Anynams honestly

Jeremy: Good thing I don’t use gmail a lot haha  
I’m listening to Uno:The Movie as I do this

Michael: I’m listening to: Only God Can Judge Me

**(9:13 PM)**  
Jared: Just you wait guys  
I found some weird ass stock images  
Just you wait

Chloe: I want to see random stock images

Jared: Stock you say?  
Corn stock you mean?  
I love corn

*Jared sent a stock photo of a blonde lady with a pale complexion with hair in a bun shown in numerous (3) poses with a cob of corn in shiny, silver spandex and futuristic glasses*

Chloe: I bet they go on cornhub.com  
*link to it*  
I did not mean for a link to send  
Do not link that link  
Click  
Well  
Oh well  
Corn hub

**(9:17 PM)**  
Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy  
Jeremy: I CANT FIND IT

Michael: IT SHOULD JUST POP UP?

Jeremy: NO THE EMAIL  
I CANT FIND IT

Michael: Wait a bit maybe

Jeremy: We’re about to have some problems  
I’m getting you this fucking discount  
If it’s the last thing I do  
Cuz u would do it for me

Michael: Thanks Jer

**(9:21 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of their computer screen of youtube sidebar with a video called: 1 hour of Midwest Emo. With a caption of: Cryboys*

**(9:24 PM)**  
Jared: May I ask what the fuck I sent?  
Oh wait  
Nvm  
Midwest Emo  
Cryboys

**(9:28 PM)**  
Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy  
Jeremy: I am sorry  
I have failed you  
The email never sent to me and when I tried to do it again, it said I already used the email

Michael: A bitch  
How’d you get it a 2nd time?

Jeremy: I went on my phone

Michael: Ah

Jeremy: I’m so disappointed with myself

Michael: Maybe it’ll show tomorrow

Jeremy: It shouldn’t  
It should come up as soon as I put my email in

Michael: THATS WHAT I’M SAYING

Jeremy: This is bullshit

**(9:39 PM)**  
Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy  
Jeremy: WAIT  
WHAT AM I THINKING

Michael: ?  
Idk?  
It’s your thoughts

Jeremy: This is FUCKING BULLSHIT  
IM SO MAD AND ITS NOT EVEN FKR ME  
WHAT THE FUCK

Michael: ?

Jeremy: IM PISSED  
OFF  
UGH

Michael: Is this about the discount?

Jeremy: YES  
THIS IS ABOUT THE DISCOUNT

Michael: Because I’m just disappointed, but not surprised

Jeremy: FUCK  
THAT  
SHIT  
ITS FUCKING BULLSHIT  
IVE TRIED INTERNET EXPLORER, GOOGLE, MY FUCKING PHKNE AND BOTH EMAIL AND THIS SHIT DOESNT FUCKINF WIRK  
GOT DAMNIT

Michael: It’s just weird

Jeremy: I’m fucking pissed off  
But I seriously tried everything  
Like what the fuck  
I better be flooded with damn emails tomorrow if that’s the case

Michael: Hopefully

Jeremy: It better be

**(11:04 PM)**  
Jared: I’m so glad Thomas is chill enough to put up with my bullshit

Chloe: Me

**(11:58 PM)**  
Connor: Me to me: *internally* Death to the Unfaithful  
Me to me: *externally* What the FUCK

**November 4th (7:30 AM)**  
Evan: My ankle just tried to quit on me

Christine: Been there before

**(9:19 AM)**  
Connor: It’s not gay if it’s on the moon

Rich: It kind of is  
Are there gay Martians?

**(10:03 AM)**  
Michael: I came here to share Poison Pepsi but was greeted with this

**(10:20 AM)**  
Rich: I’m sure there are some aliens that r gay  
What if they all are?  
What if we’ve the weird ones for not all being gay?

Jenna: They could be non binary  
Oh fuck  
I might be nonbinary  
Do not need to be questing my gender at 10:30 in the morning

Jake: Oh fuck  
I might be Pan

**(11:55 AM)**  
*Christine sent a screenshot of a tweet: The last celebrity saved in your camera roll murdered your family and your last saved meme is your reaction*

*Evan sent two pictures one of Ben Platt and another of a stock photo of a blonde lady with a pale complexion with hair in a bun shown in numerous (3) poses with a cob of corn in shiny, silver spandex and futuristic glasses*

Evan: Ben Platt killed my family but it’s okay, I have corn

**(12:21 PM)**  
*Connor sent a picture of himself sitting in a chair (weirdly, like it’s an arm chair and he’s sitting sideways with one leg tugged close to him and the other hanging over the edge) wearing all black, so perfectly match that you can’t tell where his shirt ends and pants begin*

Connor: I’m a fucking void  
Delightful

Jenna: Watching bone surgery, eww

Connor: Why the fuck

Jenna: There goes any career I would of wanted in science  
Or Doctor stuff

**(12:48 PM)**  
*Michael sent the Origins of Pepsi which may or may be fake, they just found it funny because of the of the corporate philosophy of “all our customers deserve to die” and “laws aren’t real.”*

**(2:15 PM)**  
Jeremy: What the fuck  
Michael, ur smart. Help me with my math

Jake: That sounds like someone messed around on Wikipedia

Rich: I’m gonna drink some Pepsi

Brooke: Pep see?

Michael: I just did a fucking math test so no

Jeremy: I hate math. I don’t understand

*Jared sent a screenshot of a tweet from Kids Write Jokes: Wat is a bears throne made of  
twigs and death*

Chloe: Y’all need to chill

Jared: NO

Jenna: Dude you make pterodactyl noises so much

Jake: I love bears

Jared: I WILL NOT

Jenna: You cannot be telling us to chill

Jake: I wish I was a bear  
It’s my spirit animal

Michael: I know Jake

Jake: Aggressive but cute and cuddly

Rich: Wait  
Nope

Jeremy: id rather a wolf or fox

Rich: Fox are best

Jeremy: ye

Jake: Bears

Jeremy: foxes

Jake: Foxi

Rich: Foxy

Michael: Me: Do you ever want to talk about you emotions, Jeremy?  
Jeremy: No  
Jake: I do  
Me: I know Jake  
Jake: I like bears  
Me: I know Jake

Jeremy: why does this encapsulate me in a nutshell

Brooke: This makes it seems liking bears is an emotion

Jake: It is  
I am emotionally attached to bears

Rich: I see

**(4:37 PM)**  
Connor: JARED

Jared: CONNOR

Connor: WE NEED TO GO TO THE BODY FARM

Jared: OKAY PICK ME UP

Connor: ITS IN TENNESSEE

Jared: SO?

Connor: IM JUST SAYING

Jared: LETS GO THIS WEEKEND

Evan: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WALK INTO

Jared: THE BODY FARM!

Evan: what

Connor: The Body Farm  
Dead bodies  
A farm  
About dead bodies  
In tennesse  
Tennessee

Evan: OH WAIT  
I think I’ve heard of it

Connor: There’s the light bulb  
Yep  
I’m sure you have

Jared: WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TOO?!?

Evan: Abso-fucking-lutely not

Jared: Why not????  
It’ll be fun!

Evan: No

Connor: Yes!  
Come with us!  
Please!  
If not I’m going to think you don’t love me!

*Evan sent a photo of one those birds: I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.*

Connor: My feelings  
What little ones I have left  
Are gone  
For my beloved  
Does not love me back

Jared: Story of my life

Evan: I’ll play you the world’s smallest guitar

*Jared sent a stock photo of a man trying to play a Ukelele like a trumpet. It is not working*

Evan: What a sad sad tune it plays

Connor: Thank you

**(5:07 PM)**  
*Chloe sent a photo of one of those name keychains and the name is: Jenna*

Jenna: Oh yeah I have one of those! It’s blue and purple?  
I think  
?  
I know it’s blue but idk if the other color is purple or not

Chloe: I love purple

Jenna: Is purple ur favorite color?

Chloe: Yeah

Jenna: I don’t know why I always thought ur favorite color was green?

Chloe: Ew I hate green!!

Evan: ????!!!

Chloe: Green is nasty

Evan: Certain greens are nasty but other greens are great  
My fav color

Chloe: No they’re all nasty

Evan: Forest green is pretty and so is emerald

Jenna: I like Evan’s chat color green  
Lighter color green is pretty to me  
Or neon

**(5:53 AM)**  
Jeremy: I was trying to look up a song (it’s called Pregnant by Phlake and is funny as fuck) but as I was looking it up I saw “pregnant drunk” as the first suggestion..... please do not drink while you’re pregnant, should you become so...ugh

Evan: Brotherly advice #1

Jeremy: Yep Come to me for all your advice needed… needs

Evan: Jeremy how do I properly get a chance to look at the same time as the other one of the best things in the world differently than the other one is but it’s not good? (I had word suggestion make that sentence)

Jeremy: Uh

*Jeremy sent a coupon for a cuddle that can be used infinitely and never expires*

**(6:15 PM)**  
Rich: I have a strong urge to play Minecraft  
So I will watch Minecraft videos

Jake: BRO ME FUCKING TOO!  
For the past few days I have!

Rich: BRO ILL BUT THE LIVE  
Buy  
YOUR HOUSE 3 AM

Jake: WHY 3 AM?!?!  
I don’t even have Minecraft sadly haha

Rich: THATS THE BEST TIME!  
I have it for Xbox

Jake: Alright, we’ll get together and make Brooke play with us haha  
I just need to figure out how to get it for multiplayer

Rich: It has multiplayer on it?

Jake: Yes  
Right?

Brooke: Yeah  
But you need live to play on different Xboxs

Rich: Huh  
I didn’t know u need live for it

Brooke: If you want to play on the se server you do, but not of we play together on your Xbox

Rich: Live is so dumb

Jake: Yeah

Rich: Just let me play games with my friends got damnit

Brooke: My parents got me a year on a few years ago and I didn’t use it very often and I feel sooooo baaaaddddd

Rich: Ugh I know right. I wanna get it to play but like, I don’t wanna get it to not use it  
That’s why I always get it in 3 month intervals  
Or 6 or 3

(Why does my sister go into it. Is it for me to suffer? She wrote 4 paragraphs. I can simplify it into one. God save the… me)

Brooke: Sometimes you can find deals.  
We have live and another thing where we can download a bit of free games.  
Both are sperate costs but with the other deal you can find games you like playing without spending a fortune on buying, and that way you play more often.  
Yeah I reccommend with live, yall get gamepass. Game pass offen has deals for three months for 1$ if you guys did I have a fee games we can all play togeyher! :|

Rich: I need a new Xbox before I’m going that stuff  
BRO I FUCKIN SAW GTA 5 FOR LIKE $10 AT THE STORE THAT IS SOOOO CHEAP ITS RIDICULOUS

Jake: SCAM

Rich: BRO ITS SO CRAZY LIKE EVERY WHERE ELSE I GO ITS LIKE $50

Jake: SCAMMM

**(8:04 PM)**  
Evan: My step-dad gave me one of those squish net balls and it broke :(

Michael: Poor thing haha  
I remember those

Evan: I was having fuunnnn

Michael: Hahah u could probably find them at dollar tree or something

Evan: But my step-dad bought it for me!

Michael: And they break like crazy haha  
If u squeeze too hard haha

**(11:25 PM)**  
Jenna: I reccommend anime Maid Sama. Has a lil bit of gay and er Transgender? And its humorous. (The gay isnt the main focus its just a few scenes tho)

November 5th (7:05 AM)  
Jared: I have desire to willingly watch anime  
No desire  
I’ve been up for an hour so give me a break

**(7:39 AM)**  
Rich: Being short sucks  
Almost got hit with a backpack and an elbow and it’s not even first period yet

**(7:49 AM)**  
Christine: I have a strong urge to eat bread with just peanut butter on it

Rich: I do that when I don’t have jelly

Christine: I have jelly. I just want the peanut butter thin  
Tho

**(9:32 AM)**  
Jared: I’m wearing my normal wear, right?  
Well this guy almost fucking tripped over someone who stopped suddenly because he was staring at me

Chloe: Maybe he thinks ur pretty

Jared: Doubt

Jake: Don’t fucking doubt it  
You’re beautiful  
All of you are  
And I’ll cut a motherfuckker who tries to tell you otherwise

*Jared sent a stock photo of a man in a black shirt and horse mask, laying on wood flooring with boring white walls behind him with a beer bottle next to him (It’s just a brown glass bottle, who am I to judge, he could just have fainted(if he is sleeping) or having an emotional crisis)*

Jared: Why do you lie?

Jake: I don’t lie about things like that  
I also feel that picture  
That was me yesterday

**(11:37 AM)**  
Evan: Fuck. I’ve done this before  
I’ll do it later

Jeremy: What

*Michael sent a screenshot of Pandora with their main explaining going towards the album cover which says: Harley Poe: Satan, Sex, and No Regrets*

Michael: Connor’s mind

Connor: Yeah

Evan: I’ve literally done this before :(  
Fucking 9th grade me did the shuff why does 12th grade me have to suffer too

Jeremy: Doing what?????????

*Evan sent an honest to god blurry as hell photo where you can only make out a sentence about having kids*

Connor: What  
Is that

Evan: Good question

**(11:53 AM)**  
Evan: It take 25 minutes  
Not with me it doesn’t

Jeremy: I still have no idea what it is

Evan: Finance and taxes  
Hang on let me find my tax fraud meme

**(12:10 PM)**  
*Evan sent a photo of a police man putting a small white dog in the police car with the caption on top and bottom reading: i will not pay my fucking Taxes i will continuously commit tax fraud*

**(7:39 PM)**  
Jared: I need to work but Gordon Ramsay

Jake: Gordon Ramsey is great

Jared: Ramsay*  
I fact checked

Jake: Well thank you  
I don’t know how to spell

(7:46 PM)  
*Jenna sent a picture of a statue of priest(?) with gold in some places and face already painted and the rest white*

Jenna: What color should I use?

Michael: Turquoise

Christine: I was thinking purple

Michael: Add one (1) turquoise thing and the gods will be pleased

Jenna: Where?

Michael: Can you choose?

Jenna: Yes  
A tiny dot on the back of his robe

Christine: Beautiful

Michael: Fantastic  
I am pleased

**(8:52 PM)**  
Jared: I just greeted my cat with: Baby!  
Like I was so excited to see him  
Then he jumped into my chair  
With plans of world domination  
The world being my chair

**(9:19 PM)**  
Jared: Fuck did it again

Brooke: Oops I did it again  
I played with you heart  
Got lost in the game  
Ooo baby baby

Jared: If the game is mixing 6s and 9s then yeah, I got lose  
Lost*

Brooke: Hahah

**(9:36 PM)**  
*Jake sent a video of a bag of Doritos captioned: There’s only air in this*

Rich: Riot

**(10:09 PM)**  
Jake: I only want Just Dance 2020 for Billie Eilish  
They’ve gone to shit since I was a kid but Billie bro

Rich: Let’s Just Dance 2020 together bro

Connor: YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST FUCKIN THOUGHT OF?  
I THOUGHT OF A DDR MACHINE  
That’s the expensive, big one but I’m poor and have only played the one with the mat  
But it’s still fun as hell and I want

Evan: I do too

Connor: Like I don’t even care if it’s a fun blown DDR machine, I’ll fuckin take that mat thing in a heart beat cuz its soooo much fun  
Imma have a fuckin gaming room when I grow up and y’all can’t fuckin stop me

Evan: Neat  
I won’t stop you

Connor: Good cuz I won’t let you  
I’m also going to have weaponry on the walls of it

Evan: Now that…  
Idk

Connor: Fuck you  
It’s happening  
All my blades  
My beautiful, beautiful blades  
I’m going to start a collection  
New edition coming tomorrow  
I started this conversation in a good route then took it dark  
Oh well

*Jared sent a photo of man in a shirt and the grayish blue shirt reads: okay but why*

Jared: FOUND A REACTION IMAGE

Connor: Don’t fucking question me

Jared: What the fuck is math rock

Evan: I don’t now  
Know

*Evan sent a screenshot of pandora of a specific song: We Are the Ground by Mischief Brew

Connor: What the fuck

Jared: Why  
Is that in a Thomas Sanders radio?

*Evan sent a screenshot of pandora of two specific songs: All the Way a Jacksepticeye Remix and Crab Rave by Noisestorm*

Evan: Why are these?

Jared: Jack I get  
The others I have no idea

**(10:24 PM)**  
Evan: I was going to listen to Ben Platt  
My caps lock is on, which is fine  
But  
I only searched pen

Michael: Pen  
Pen Blatt

Evan: I mean I typed PEN

Jeremy: Pen

*Evan sent a fucking blurry ass excuse of a photo, which is because my hands constantly shake with a caption of: I got there eventually*

Michael: Noice

**(10:40 PM)**  
Private Chat between Jeremy and Michael  
Jeremy: Sending something for possible future reference, please feel free to ignore

Michael: I never ignore you

Jeremy: Poor you then

Michael: Except for the times I do

Jeremy: There it is

**(10:47 PM)**  
Michael: Og fuck.  
I just almost fucked up  
Thank God tumblr has undo

Jeremy: Hahah

Jake: Bro this change is fucking me up bad  
I’m so tried right now and I have so much work

Rich: Sam  
Samd  
Same

Jake: Like imma about to finish this bit of shit then like go to bed  
Ugh

**(10:59 PM)**  
Connor: Who makes DDR machines??

**(11:45 PM)**  
Jared: I forgot to tell you guys about the guy in my 2nd period (my cooking class)  
So there’s 3 groups on both sides  
I’m in group 5  
He’s in group 4  
I’m pretty sure he was high  
Or he’s just weird  
But he came up to me  
Which is odd because I’m usually ignored  
Then he fucking shakes the egg  
And asks me if I want shake his egg  
I said, no  
He got disappointed  
Well, no  
He got insistent  
Then he explained that you can feel the yolk sloshing around if you shake it  
I said I already knew that. I’ve done it before  
He said he hadn’t  
Then he got disappointed and walked away  
THAT’S NOT EVEN THE END OF IT  
Later he came back after the egg  
Saying something along the lines of, “Look at my baby chicken”  
And opening the egg  
I, was confused and speechless  
Egg yolk dropped on the floor and the other guys in my group pointed it out and he left  
Now that’s the end of it

Jenna: Ohhh  
Was he cute?

Jared: Yes he’s cute

Jenna: OH SHITTTT  
GET HIS NUMBER WHAT R U DOING  
JARED  
PLEASE  
I mean unless ur not interested

(This is a point where I went off script because I’m bored and feeling creative)

Jared: He probably isn’t

Jenna: You don’t know that

Jared: Have you seen me?

Jenna: Yeah? Any guy would be lucky to have you!

Jared: No.

Jenna: I will call Evan’s mom

Jared: Please don’t  
She will speak calmly to me and have underlying tones of concern  
I can’t handle that

Jenna: Where’s your mom anyway?  
…  
Jared?

Evan: Oh…  
Sorry about that Jenna  
Hang on

**(11:56 PM)**  
**Private Chat between Evan and Jenna**  
Evan: I got Jared’s permission, but you can’t tell anyone else

Jenna: I promise, I’m not like that anymore.

Evan: Jared’s mom...left  
She just left without telling anyone.  
His mom was all he had left of his family.

Jenna: Oh…  
I have to call him.  
Thank you for telling me this

**(11:57 PM)**  
**Call between Jenna and Jared**  
“Hey Jared, I’m sorry.”

Jared sucked in a shaky breath, “It’s okay… You didn’t know.”

“Are you okay? Would you like to talk about it?”

“I don’t know… Right now I’m on the floor of the bathroom.” Jared let out a shaky laugh, “I don’t know if you can hear him, but Evan is banging on the door and telling me to unlock it.”

“I can vaguely hear him. I think you should let him in.”

“I think I’m having a panic attack.” Jared breathed out.

“I think he’s gone to get keys.” Jared said and started shuffling around.

“What are you doing?”

“Climbing out the window.”

“What! NO!” Jenna yelled and Jared hung up.

Incoming Call from Evan

“What the fuck is he doing?” Connor asked when she picked up.

“He’s climbing out the bathroom window.”

Connor called out to Mrs.Hansen-Heere, “Can I smash down the bathroom door?”

She heard a, “I would prefer if you didn’t, but go ahead.”

Then a loud bang.

“Jared.” Connor spoke, handing the phone off to someone else, evident by his voice distanting, “It’s okay to feel like this.”

“Hi Jenna.” Jeremy greeted and then started calling for Connor in a panicked voice.

The phone was forgotten in favour of what was happening in the background. Which from what she could guess something happened with Evan.

Someone picked up the phone after a while, it was Connor and he grumbled something along the lines of, “He’s a fucking liar. Sleeping well my ass.”

Then he realized that Jenna was still on the line.

“Oh you’re still on call?” Connor sighed and groaned, “Evan just passed out.”

“He just passed out?”

“Turns out when I kept asking if he was sleeping well, he was lying.” He sighed and he plopped down on what she guessed was a bed.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Honestly, no.” Connor said, “I’m going to have a serious talk with my boyfriend tomorrow for sure though. Then Jared, I haven’t forgot about him.”

“Is he doing okay?”

“Evan’s mom is comforting him.” Connor explained, “And Evan is sleeping. We probably won’t be at school tomorrow.”

“How about Jeremy?”

“On the phone with Michael.”

“That’s good. I bet everyone’s pretty shaken.”

“Between Jared’s first panic attack and Evan passing out, yeah. I would say so.”

“Sounds exhausting. I won’t keep you any longer.” Jenna let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah. I have to call my parents and tell them that I’m staying over.” Connor said, “See you most likely on Thursday.”

“I can explain to the best of my ability tomorrow to everyone.”

“Thanks.”

“Wait, why are you all up? It’s like twelve.”

“Mmm. Sure is.” Connor responded and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I tweeted something recently on Twitter, but it got no love so I'll also say it here (or should I say Heere?)  
If Jeremy Heere's first and last names swapped their first letters he still would be Here
> 
> I think I'll be doing a bit more creative things, but idk. Feedback appreciated for sure with this though.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	8. November 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th - Stabulous Knifes, Rich is an Idiot (But what’s new?), YELLOW, Connor found a ghost, Muppets? No. Care to Explain? Also No.

** November 6th (9:20 AM) **  
Jake: For the past 3 mornings, in the shower, I had Teenage Dream by Katy Perry stuck in my head. And I haven’t noticed myself sing it at any other time of day but then

**(3:02 PM)**  
Brooke: Pandora begging me to listen to a new song at this point  
It’s actually giving me songs I want  
However…

Chloe: However

Brooke: I’m going to keep replaying this song

**(11:58 AM)**  
Michael: Made it to school BEFORE the bell rang today

Christine: Good job!!

**(12:50 PM)**  
Jeremy: Y’all if I fucking die, I love you and tell my family I love them  
The damn fire alarm keeps going off

Connor: Are kids smoking?

Jeremy: No apparently a pipe burst or something

Chloe: How does that sound off the alarm?

Jeremy: I have no idea but it keeps going off like every 3 minutes

Brooke: What if it’s an actual fire and everyone gets burnt

**(1:52 PM)**  
Jeremy: It’s stopped but now I got a huge headache  
I can’t concentrate anymore

**(2:31 PM)**  
Evan: Is it lame to not participate in senior skip day and probably be the only one sitting in my senior class?

Connor: Nah  
I don’t even know when they happen

**(3:35 PM)**  
Jake: Guys I’m so lame. I match my fucking socks with the colors of my shirt  
But I kinda like it haha

Rich: I met someone who was horrified that I don’t wear matching socks

Jake: I’m used to it by now but literally I match my socks with my shirt

**(6:57 PM)**  
Connor: Look at my new knife!

*Connor sent a picture of an iridescent knife*

Evan: Very stabulous

Connor: STABULOUS  
ISNT HE BEAUTIFUL

Jared: VERY KNIFE  
MUCH WOW

**(11:07 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent pictures of Shane Madej with captions of: Bye, ghosts. I love you.*

Michael: Shane!

Jeremy: I figured you knew him

**November 7th (5:05 AM)**  
Rich: Oh my God Oh my God  
I am in so much pain  
I want to die

**(7:21 AM)**  
Michael: My headphones are trashed so I have to actively ignore people today :(

**(7:53 AM)**  
Michael: I fixed it. Just had to restart my phone

**(7:38 AM)**  
Christine: What happened while I was sleeping?

**(11:22 AM)**  
*Jeremy sent a screenshot from facebook interests under Education with only 6 and those being: Philosophy, Anthropology, Evolution, Evolutionary Psychology, How Stuff Works, and Holding Hands*

Jeremy: Ah yes  
Very accurate facebook

**(12:32 PM)**  
Jenna: Someone wrote: At least you arn’t pregnant  
In the girl’s bathroom

Brooke: True

Chloe: But what if they wanted to be pregnant

Michael: No today, Zeus

**(6:37 PM)**  
Rich: Turns out the reason I was in pain today is because I’m an idiot

Christine: How so?

Rich: Ate an expired muffin  
Went to grab the last one and it was fuzzy today

Jake: Oh my god

Michael: Yep that’ll do it

**(7:51 PM)**  
Jared: I wanna watch Venom

Chloe: Watch it

Jared: I have work to do

Chloe: Watch Venom instead

Jared: It’s due tomorrow

Chloe: Watch Venom

Jared: But project  
I have to do it

Chloe: But Venom

**(9:27 PM)**  
Rich: You don’t understand

Jake: Edgar is the one in the hole

Rich: Marry me?

Jake: Maybe later

Rich: gASP

**(9:42 PM)**  
*Rich sent a picture on a dirty floor with two dollar bills laying on it*

Rich: Someone gave me a tip

Christine: Wow!  
That was so sweet of them!

**(10:02 PM)**  
Jared: The floor is comfy

Connor: No  
Go to your actual bed

**November 8th (12:35 AM)**  
Brooke: Is “make-up” a broad category?

Chloe: Yeah?

**(8:07 AM)**  
Rich: Walking slow in the halls makes me antsy

**(11:32 AM)**  
Jared: Egg guy talked to me again

Jenna: Yes  
Egg guy

Jared: A casual talk

Christine: Casual  
That’s good

Jenna: Ohhh  
Not about eggs?

Jared: Not about eggs  
He just asked me how mybnight was  
I responded with good  
He asked what made it good  
I blanked and tried to remember  
So I said I don’t know  
(I remember laying on the floor and I was not about to tell him thay)  
He asked why  
I said I was exhausted  
He said: That’s good  
I think I gave a weird look because he explained himself  
He said something like: I mean like you weren’t doing anything *pause* bad  
(Drugs and alcohol is implied)  
Then I explained I was most likely writing  
He asked if it was for class or *he fucking paused* for fun  
Like he full out blanked  
Then I said yea. For fun  
Then we started playing 20 questions expect only he was asking the questions  
So: Short or like Novels?  
Both. Pretty much is what I think I said  
He says something like: You’ll probably be able to publish a book in a couple years  
Then he said: You could probably publish one now  
Then he started talking about an essay he had written for English  
I was going to ask what it was about and other things, but he left

Jenna: Ohhhhhhh  
That sounded funnnn he wanted to know what ur up to

**(11:43 PM)**  
Connor: I just missed my anatomy test, thank you short days!

Evan: R u seriously going to school?

Connor: Yeah but I’m going to see if I can get food first. I only have a vocab test because I missed anatomy  
Bones are no joke. There are like a million skull bones with weird names  
And my teacher was absent when we learned about bone problems and join problems so I don’t know any of it

Evan: The left is connected to the… right knee  
I fucked up  
The left leg is connected to the… right knee*

Connor: No  
The left femur is connected to the… Right patella

Evan: Beautiful  
I know nothing  
You’re so smart about things like bones and murder :)

Connor: Jared does the murder I do the disecting

Evan: Dissecting?

Connor: Disecting  
We will be like Jack the Ripper but a 2 man team

Evan: What about me? Am I reporter getting people off your trail?

Jared: Yes!  
To can be a fake witness

Connor: YES  
It’s perfect

**(1:25 PM)**  
Rich: I got an A in my project for anyone who was curious  
There’s no way he looked at it cuz I messed up the chart

Jake: SHH YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL US THAT PART

Rich: I- I MEAN I DID EVERYTHING GREAT I TOTALLY DESERVED THAT GREAT THE CHART WAS BEAUTIFUL 

Jake: GOOD

Christine: This is probably why i love being in this group chat  
I just love my friends cuz they’re so funny and just so…  
Great!

**(3:10 PM)**  
*Michael sent a screenshot of messages with one of his moms: Remember D&D today! Ends at 5! Probably will need water! Love you!! *Double heart emoji* with the response being: Okay. Love you more ??*

Michael: I assume it’s emoji (A/N it was a swirling heart emoji) but I can’t help to laugh at the possibility that she’s just confused

Brooke: Dungeons and Dragons?

Jeremy: Ur mom got confused cuz u showed affection

Brooke: Ooh though Michael was his mom

Jeremy: Hahahah

**(5:15 PM)**  
Jake: I JUST REALIZED THAT TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY ALL WEEK THAT I DIDNT WAKE UP AND SING TEENAGE DREAM

Chloe: Congrats

Jake: Kinda sad  
RIP song

**(8:22 PM)**  
Michael: Minecraft, bears, or The Body Farm

Jeremy: All of the above  
Also  
Michael I think u like put a spell on the group chat name  
I just tried to change it, and it didn’t work

Michael: Welcome to Night Vale  
You cannot leave

*Jeremy changed the group chat name to Lemonade… Wait That’s Milk*

Jeremy: Never mind, I got it haha

Michael: Ok why

Chloe: Yall had me confused with the chat

*Chloe sent a screenshot of her chat conversations most of which have yellow emojis*

Michael: YELLOW

**(8:52 PM)**  
Jared: I’m gay

Michael: WOAH THEIF

Jared: HEHEHEHE MOTHERFUCKER

Michael: GROSSO FORGO SOF SIX DIGL EPIC YOU.. DO WORSHIP ICON DIA ROBIN ZEUS QUILL XOXO SHUTTERSHOCK

Jared: I’m scared

Michael: DP PUGH STOCK STOCK DOOPSIE DIGL STEP FOOTING WISP GUMBO EURO COMBO WAP DIGL ZYDECO FIELD SPIRIT RIDING WOODSTOCK

Jared: IM SCARED  
JEREMY COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND

Michael: DUNLAP DOC SIX STOCK P PRIUS UPDATE STOCK STRONG FORTWO FIELD STARTUP EPIC CORP DIVIDEND SUBSIDY SKRIBBL DIDN FOCUS DRIVING  
GROSS STOCK DIGL PLC DITTO GOOD DRIVING DIGITAL TOWNSHIP CONDO CC DROPBOX DOCTOR FUNCTIONS PC HOLDING GB DROPBOX BUSINESS

Jared: EHHHHHH

Michael: BLACKWELL GUNDY WOUND DELGADO SOMEO WEIRDNO WORK JETTISON DURING GUNFIRE TICKING FRUSTRATION INTEL C DIVOCK CC CHUN ROSARIO COBAIN ASSOCIATE ARK LAUREL

**The Insanely Cool… Jared Kleinman Group Chat of Evan, Connor, and Jared (9:07 PM)**  
Jared: This chat kind of died, huh

Connor: Trial n saw OP we in very drunk snow bo

Jared: The fu-

*Evan changed the group chat name to We in very drink snow bo*

*Connor changed the group chat name to Trial n saw OP we in very drunk snow bo*

*Jared changed the group chat name to Wtf trial n saw OP we in very drunk snow bo*

Evan: Swipe text

*Connor changed the group chat name to Trial n saw OP we in very drunk snow bo*

Jared: What are you doing?

Connor: Friday

*Evan changed the group chat name to Dead Chat 

*Jared changed the group chat name to The Insanely Cool… Jared Kleinman 2: Electric Boogaloo*

Jared: No one change it

Connor: Im gonna change it

*Jared sent a picture of a stock photo of a man wearing a suit in a bathtub filled with water and a traditional rubber ducky on his head, he’s smirking, but his eyes show judgement and/or betrayal*

**(10:59 PM)**  
Jared: Cardi B is not understanding that I am gay

Christine: What

Jared: Roblox

Christine: Ah

**(11:52 PM)**  
Jeremy: I wanted to get married at disney

Michael: Only if I’m invited

Jeremy: Ofc you would, everyone here would  
Especially you  
You would be the groom afterall

**November 9th (1:43 PM)**  
Rich: How much r VRs cuz I want one

Brooke: $$$

Jared: Money

Rich: HOW MUCH

Christine: A lot  
$500

Evan: $500!

Rich: That’s a lot of money

**(4:39 PM)**  
Connor: Fuck. I’ve been swayed by the promise of ghost  
AGAIN

Michael: Good

**(5:32 PM)**  
Connor: Fuck

*Connor sent 7 photos of an old messy house with thing scattered everywhere (There was a break in so that’s why we went there)*

Connor: Evan and Jeremy were behind me in the table photo and my dad was in another room  
And his dad was wearing Red  
But there looks like theres a hand?

Christine: Where r u??

Connor: Their great grandma’s house  
Their mom owns it  
They use it as storage

Christine: Hahahah okay

Michael: Are we not going to talk about the ghost?

Jake: Get that house blessed

**(11:52 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent an picture of themself from middle school with braces*

Michael: UR BRACES

Jeremy: Yeah!

Michael: Wow that’s so weird haha

Jeremy: I look really different  
Maybe you’ll look different without your braces one day

Michael: I sure hope so haha  
Maybe I’ll be pretty then

Jeremy: You’re pretty now

Michael: I may be pretty neat but I’m not pretty that’s for sure

Jeremy: You’re gorgeous  
Shut the the fuck up  
Don’t even with me  
You’re so beautiful  
Inside and out

**November 10th (12:22 PM)**  
*Christine sent one of those photos with this one being: You are stuck in an elevator with the person on your lock screen. Who are you stuck with?*

*Christine sent a photo of a man with googly eyes over his actual eyes and a dark gray shirt with white and lime green letters*

Brooke: A killer dragon… Fun

*Michael sent a screenshot of his lockscreen which is fanart of Cecil from Welcome to Night Vale with the words and Now the Weather next to him*

Michael: I got a radio show host

*Jeremy sent a screenshot of his lock screen which is picture of him and Michael*

Jeremy: I see Cecil holds more importance than me

Michael: You’re my home screen because you’re my home :)

Jake: Imagine if it said first picture in your camera roll or something because…

*Jake sent a photo of Maui from Moana holding a gun with the caption: What can I say except delete this*

Jenna: Why the fuck is that a thing

*Rich sent a screenshot of a camera roll*

Rich: First pictures in my camera roll

Jake: Why am I there haha  
YOU GOT EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH AND NEVER TOLD US

Rich: I got it twice

Jake: WELL CONGRATS

Rich: THANK YOU

**(1:38 PM)**  
Jeremy: Is there cherry in dr.pepper????

Michael: Cherry Dr. Pepper  
So there can be

Jeremy: Oh  
Rich said there was cherry in regular dr.pepper….  
So I’m like huh

Michael: Trust me. I’ve read the ingredients before

Jeremy: That’s why I asked u  
Cuz u like dr.pepper

Michael: Dr. Pepper is God

*Jared sent a picture of The Creation of Adam with the caption on Adam being Michael and God being Dr. Pepper*

Michael: Thank you

Jared: Ur welcome

**(7:40 PM)**  
Evan: I’m such a dimmy  
Dummy… O slept all day

Connor: Good

Jenna: U must have been tired then haha

Evan: I was, but I planned to go to a pottery place but my mom never came and got me so I slept all day

Jenna: Ah  
I’m cleaning out my dresser drawers so that’s tiring

Evan: I should probably clean my room then

Jenna: That’s essentially what I’m doing

**(9:25 PM)**  
Rich: $100 days I can give u nightmares tonight with one picture  
Says

Michael: I’m broke

Rich: Well I’ll do it anyway

*Rich sent a picture of like Bert and Ernie as humans*

Chloe: Are they supposed to be muppets

Rich: Bert and Ernie

Chloe: At first I didn’t recognize them

Rich: Yeah but that’s pretty good. U knew they were muppets haha

Michael: Are the characters from sesame street also muppets? I though they were only the specific ones

Chloe: I think they’re puppets but not from the muppets

Michael: They are from Sesame Street

Rich: I think they’re muppets

Michael: They are not

Rich: Okay  
So who is what?  
Cuz now I’m confused

(No one ever answered and we just moved on)  
(Also made my editor/friend read this because some is original and her words to the above are as follows: Yeah what the fuck I’m still confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> In other news I'm working on another story idea. Simply explained: Deh/Bmc Gravity Falls AU, but it's not what you think it'll be
> 
> Also been referring to this story as _ pages of bullshit  
Right now it's 106 pages of bullshit!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	9. November 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th: Wood Flavoured Ramen, Who put their Name in the Goblet of Fire Again?, Cold Weather, Kangaroos are no Joke, Mom, Brooke and Chloe: Partners in Crime

**November 11th (1:17 AM)**  
Rich: I’m down to blindly let one of u put a SMALL tattoo on me

**(10:20 AM)**  
Rich: Like I said, I will let you guys design one small fucking tattoo for me but I swear if it’s something ridiculous like those ones on How Far is Tattoo Far, imma kick ur ass for real

Jake: Oh! Dude I will design a really neato bandito tattoo for you!

Rich: Go for it!

Jenna: Jake gets one arm I get the other!

Jake: What about Jared?

Jenna: Forehead

Jake: Alright  
Sounds like a plan for the J squad

Rich: HELL NAH  
No forehead haha  
I also said small! I don’t trust u guys

Jared: I want to put a giant eyeball on your forehead

Rich: No  
No forehead

Jared: Yes

Rich: U want me to get the Illuminati?

Jared: Yes

Jake: Oh heck yeag

Rich: Noooo

Jared: Yes

Connor: BROS  
I SHOULD GET A KNIFE TATTOO ON ME

Jared: No, a third ete  
Eye

Connor: Why an eye  
Oh.. I could get it behind my ear  
Doesn’t that like symbolize something??

Jared: No right in the middle of your forehead

Rich: No!

Jared: Yes

Connor: If I get an eye, it will not be on my forehead haha

Jared: Yes it will be

Rich: No haha

Jared: Yes

**(11:11 AM)**  
Rich: I’m so booooorreeerdddddd

Jake: Hahaha  
Go sneak into the cinema and watch a movie

Rich: I don’t have to sneak in  
And there’s no good movies out  
Come to my house and we can play Minecraft

Jake: Deadass

Rich: Bring me taco Bell first

**(12:59 PM)**  
Brooke: I’m watching MTV ony lapy and they just had 3 commercials for 3 different detergents in a row

Chloe: They want u to buy detergent

Brooke: No  
I want food

Chloe: Haha

**(2:27 PM)**  
Evan: I really wanna go camping

**(2:30 PM)**  
Jared: I want something to doooooooo

Jeremy: Pet ur cat

Jared: I’ve already done that

**(3:20 PM)**  
Christine: So I tried to make pancakes… That failed

Jenna: How

Christine: It failed

**(3:48 PM)**  
Rich: I watched all the free episodes of How Far is Tattoo Far so now I’m bored agaib

Jared: WATCH HOTEL HELL  
YOU CAN FIND FULL EPISODES ON YOUTUBE

**(3:58 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of snow in their backyard with the caption of: What is this?*

Rich: MICHAEL HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

Michael: What do you mean?

Rich: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

Michael: What did I do?

RIch: YOU KNOW

Michael: The snow?

Rich: Yes

Michael: I did not want it

Rich: I want it!

**(6:37 PM)**  
Jared: Can confirm  
I do not like ramen  
I didn’t try it with the packet of flavour  
But I do not like pasta and chicken  
Nasty wood tasting pasta

Connor: Hahahahha

Evan: That’s because you go the wood flavored kind

Jared: FUCK  
NOT AGAIN  
Fool me once  
Fool me once

Connor: What the fuck dude haha

**(9:08 PM)**  
Connor: My dog found a new hobby.. Watching wrestling with my mom

Evan: Cute

**November 12th (11:41 AM)**  
*Christine sent a meme of the HARRYDIDYAPUTYANAMEINDAGOBLETOFFIYAH!? Moment but portrayed with a seagull*

Michael: OH FUCK  
I FORGOT HE EXISTED

Christine: Who

Michael: …  
Harry Potter

Christine: How

**(9:39 PM)**  
Chloe: I’m watching Fear Factor

Brooke: That’s so funny, I was watching fear factor yesterday

Chloe: Really? I’m procrastinating by watching iy

Brooke: IM PROCRASTINATING BY TALKING TO YOU GUYS!

Chloe: WOAH

Brooke: TWINS

Chloe: TWINS

Brooke: AHHH

**(10:11 PM)**  
*Jake sent a meme*

Rich: No

Jake: Yes

Rich: No

Jake: Yes

Michael: Please not again

Rich: No

Jake: Yes

Rich: No

Jake: YES

Rich: Nes  
No*

Jake: Yes  
Can u do my homework for me?

Rich: No  
Only if you do my essay

Jake: What’s ur essay about?

Rich: Are heros worth the risk

Jake: Yes  
End of discussion

**(11:02 PM)**  
Jenna: How do U put an accent on a letter while using a laptop????

Chloe: Google

Jenna: Nah  
Too lazy for that

**November 13th (12:25 AM)**  
Christine: R lollipops without the stick a thing?

Connor: No

Jared: Do y’all ever just fucking eat the stick

Rich: Yes

**(10:00 AM)**  
Rich: It’s finally starting to get colder  
Jared ur tactic of wearing warm clothing worked

Jenna: Oh noooo  
I dont like cold

Jared: I want it to be cold  
I’m tired of the heat

**(11:40 AM)**  
Jeremy: I CHANGED MY LOCK SCREEN ON MY BLUE LAPTOP AND IT WOULDN’T PULL UP THE BAR SO I COULD ENTER MY PEN SO IT JUST SHOWED ME THIS:

*Jeremy sent a picture of Michael next to a Pepsi bottle on a white background with the words over it: clear (????)*

Jeremy: JUST FULL SCREEN NO TIME EITHER

Michael: Why am I your computer lockscreen?

Christine: What is clear pepsi?

Michael: Crystal Pepsi!

**(7:33 PM)**  
Connor: I’m such a rebel. I walked into church with a pocket knife

*Christine sent a picture of a silhouette pretty much (It’s on my twitter)*

Connor: ??

Christine: I see a little silhouette of a man

Connor: SCARAMOUCH SCARAMOUCH

**(11:42 PM)**  
Michael: I just took a screenshot and was gonna send it and say I’m too tired for this but decided to check out the the tumblr who posted it and it… just… closed???? LIke took me back to my home screen????

Jeremy: Tumblr quit

Michael: So has I  
Have*  
I was between had and has and after I sent it I realized: I was wrong  
Also wrote like yoref instead of tired or something like that

Jeremy: Go to sleep please

Michael: I am  
Just wanted to let y’all know

*Michael sent a screenshot of a tumblr post that reads: World: cold and hard, Boyfriend: soft and warm, Watch Naruto. (The search bar says boyf riends for contextish)*

Jeremy: Okay yeah but what the fuck is that bottom one about Bonnie and Freddy?????

Michael: You think I know?  
I don’t bother with the future

Jeremy: …

Michael: I only noticed when I sent it  
But Tumblr just fucking stopped after I screen shotted that

Jeremy: It didn’t want you to see Bonnie/Freddy O.o

Michael: Well I must sleep  
Preferably for a week  
But  
Sadly  
I must wake up at 6

Jeremy: Go to bed. Ur supposed to get at least 7 hours a night

**November 14th (1:33 AM)**  
Rich: I somehow finished my essay but it’s really bad and the conclusion sucks

Jenna: It’s finished tho

**(11:01 AM)**  
Brooke: I like how I can’t retain useful information but I can sing the lyrics to a song that I haven’t heard in forever

**(6:41 PM)**  
Jared: Whenever I say “hello” in my head twice, I think of phone guy in FNAF

Michael: War never changes  
Sorry. Very tired  
I meant  
Same

**(6:49 PM)**  
Jeremy: My mom: I don’t think kangaroos are that buff  
Evan: Kangaroos are no joke, mom

**November 15th (1:35 AM)**  
Jared: Im surrounded

*Jared sent two pictures of them laying with many cats*

**(7:25 AM)**  
Michael: The Lightning Thief Musical aka where Grover just fucking rekts Percy in the prologue  
Percy: That’s why you’re my best friend  
Grover: Aw.. I’m your only friend

**(4:23 PM)**  
Jenna: I’ve literally been sitting in my brothers driveway for like 15 minutes cuz I’m too lazy to call his wife and ask her to turn off the alarm after I already texted her

Jeremy: I saw your car when I was on the bus

Jenna: Was it me?

Jeremy: Was it?

Jenna: I don’t know  
Depends when and where it was really  
And if I was going over 100 mph cuz if not then it wasn’t me

Jeremy: It was on the road near my neighborhood

Jenna: Yesterday?

Jeremy: Today

Jenna: Oh yeah no. I wasn’t over there today

**(6:47 PM)**  
Michael: Hi! I’m the not the one you were expecting but I smell like chicken!  
Just said that to my dogs

Connor: Noice

**(10:49 PM)**  
Brooke: I was talking to this little girl while her mom did stuff and she started telling me all this stuff  
Like where she lives. Girl you gonna get robbed if you keep it up

Chloe: She does she live??...... asking for a friend

Brooke: By a green sign but she doesn’t remember what the sign says. Then you turn this way, and that way, and then another turn and more turns and finally byoi get to the driveway

Chloe: Oh! I know exactly where that is! Pick u up in 15?

Brooke: Make it 10

Chloe: You got it boss!

Brooke: She was such a kid. She told me she had to wake up really early to go to school so I asked when, and she said 1 AM… Then she said when the sun rises

**(11:50 PM)**  
*Connor sent a screenshot from tumblr of a post that is about an old lady who wanted to get arrested… getting arrested*

Connor: Why is this me O.o

Jake: Why would she want to get arrested?? And if she wanted to so badly why not rob a bank or something

Connor: Who wouldn’t wanna get arrested?  
I’d wanna be for real cuffed at some point and thrown in a cop car  
I also wanna get tased

Evan: Why?

Connor: Why not???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> We also call so when we're not texting we're either actually doing school work, sleeping, or just video chatting each other and some days we seem to just not talk? We have two group chats tho, maybe we talked more on one, but I wasn't about to go back a week on it.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets! I've started tweeting out some art too!


	10. November 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, and 20th - Cool Straws (Probably), Fish! Fish! Fish!, Michael put on Pants, Pirate Jesus, and Trans Jared!

**November 16th (11:58 AM)**  
Jared: Shout out to me for being passive aggressive yesterday  
An adult (idk if she was a teacher) said she’s saw me walk past multiple times and if I knew where I was going  
She had saw me walk to the bathroom and she stopped me on the way back  
That is not multiple times  
So I just gestured down the hall and said I was using the bathroom  
She told me I can’t use that one and I should be using a different one farther away from the cafeteria?  
Anyway idk where it is  
So I’m not going to listen to her  
Besides she can’t write me up for it  
They already closed off the closest bathroom so Nah man  
It’s close enough  
If I get in trouble, eh. I’ll be writing a complaint because the reason would be: Used the wrong bathroom  
Like the fuck

**(12:59 PM)**  
Connor: Stab her

*Connor sent a picture of themselves holding a knife in a video game stance honestly, you ain’t gonna do much in that stance, editor.*

Connor: Stabby stabby

**(4:50 PM)**  
Brooke: Chloe. Buy me Pizza Hut please

Chloe: Okay give me your address

Brooke: U would actually do it too

Chloe: Yes

**(7:48 PM)**  
Rich: Someone give me motivation to write my paper

Jake: Do it or I’ll break up with you

Rich: We’re not evening dating

Jake: Yet

**(9:47 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture, idk if this was part of the straw convo, but at this point I don’t care so I’m going to say this was a response of showing of one of my sims. Might post a picture if like one person asks, but their name is Jaxson Weathers and fuck they are cute!*

Brooke: OH MY GOSH I LOVE THEM

**(9:54 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent something, based on how the rest of the convo went I bet it was some cool ass looking straws. I’ve been informed they were long neck dinosaurs*

Jeremy: I was going to get them but they were kind of short. Plus I got something better. 3 huge gummy Krabby patties

Chloe: WHERE DID U FIND THOSE STRAWS  
I WANT THEM

Jeremy: Walgreens, they’re $6 though. Bit they also have unicorns

Chloe: I love

**(10:40 PM)**  
Michael: I think my laptop is on his last legs man. He just quit out of no where

Jeremy: Yikes he is about to die

**(11:28 PM)**  
Jared: Dude  
I just remembered a tidbit of convo yesterday at D&D that was wild  
The girl next to me asked: What are they talking about?  
I shrugged and told her: Nazis  
And I wasn’t even joking

Christine: Space Nazis!

**November 17th (12:16 AM)**  
Evan: Idk what part of my brain is controlling my thoughts right now but all I have to go by is just: Fish! Fish! Fish! being repeated constantly

Jared: Fish fish fish

Connor: Go to sleep

**(1:02 AM)**  
*Jake sent a photo of something, I think it was of their cat, but honestly idk*

Rich: He dreams

**(12:50 PM)**  
*Michael sent a photo that I can say with absolute certainty that it was his dog (We all love and appreciate my friend’s dog, Monkey Face)*

Christine: I’m going to steal her

Michael: No

Christine: Yes  
How about this… I have her on Monday, Wednesday’s and Friday’s and you can have her on all the other days

Michael: No I get her all the time

Christine: How about I get her Friday nights??

Michael: No that’s when we watch Minecraft videos

Christine: What about mondays nights?

Michael: That’s when she protects me from monsters

Christine: Monday mornings?

Michael: That’s when she wake me up

Christine: Can I just live with u so I can see her everyday?

Michael: No

**(6:46 PM)**  
*Christine sent a link to corgis in the snow from twitter account 41 Strange*

Rich: Corgo

**(6:49 PM)**  
Michael: I almost just choked on my lemonade  
Because I just had the thought:  
Percy: (About Grover) Excuse me this is my emotional support satyr

Jenna: Hahahah noice

(The above text of Hahahah noice is all underlined red so I took a picture and captioned it: Pay for your sins And sent it to my friend who texted it)

**(7:34 PM)**  
Connor: THEY FUCKING HAVE CLUE FOR LIKE $3

Evan: I asked for a laptop for Christmas so maybe

Connor: AHHHHH

**(8:36 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent a picture of two guys one dressed like that one guy from the office, who my friend says is Dwight, but I don’t watch the office it’s that one guy with the glasses(?) strangling another guy dressed normally except his shirt is like encrypted amazon there’s a guy in the background with blue hair, dressed normally, conversing with a girl (Barely visible) and doesn’t seem to mind. They are in office setting with a framed stock photo of someone with fists on a table angry at a pen, papers, and a calculator and there’s a really shiny clock*

Jeremy: Michael, who’s who  
Gavin or Google

Chloe: Google

Jeremy: Or Gavin!

Chloe: Google

Jeremy: Which one said it? Let’s find out!

Chloe: Google

**(11:22 PM)**  
*Connor sent a photo of his dog*

Evan: Can I come over and pet her

Connor: No

**November 18th (8:16 AM)**  
Jeremy: It’s supposed to be 56 but it feels like 70

Michael: Does it really? I put pants on

**(9:17 AM)**  
Jake: Why shoot the sheriff but not the deputy?

Brooke: The sheriff is in charge of the deputy

Jake: Well yeah but why shoot him but not the deputy

Michael: Double murder charges

Jake: But u already have one…. Why not make it another?

Michael: Too much effort

**(12:01 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of words the main focus being: and the usual six bathroom doors (Men, Women, No, Unsure, Angels, and This Too Too Solid Flesh).*

Michael: I’m No

Rich: I’m This Too Too Solid Flesh

**(7:11 PM)**  
Jake: GANG  
WHERE THE GANG MEMBERS AT

(No one answered her. Lol, but don’t feel bad me and her were on call)

**(10:43 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent a picture of the guy in work outfit from earlier, but this time smiling like a nerd at stretching a rubber band out? With a guy in a camo jacket sitting across from him*

Jeremy: The face I make when I see Michael  
Honestly… the face I make when I see any of you

**(10:52 PM)**  
Jenna: Bro

*Jenna sent a screenshot of an email which lists a recruiting process for getting a job at their establishment, which consists of the normal processes: Reviewing your application, A brief phone conversation, An in-person interview, And in some cases, a skills test (Like juggling, foot race, fire starting, etc.)*

Jared: FIRE STARTING  
FUCK YEAH I WANNA DO THAT

Jenna: YEAH

Jared: I CAN START FIRES  
HOW BIG YA WANT 

Jenna: I HAVE NO IDEA IF ITS A JOKE THO

Jared: ILL SET A HOUSE ON FORE  
FORE  
F I R E  
MY LIGHTER

Rich: Where did Arson come from?

Jenna: Look up rich

Rich: I see now

Jared: FIREEEEEEE

Jenna: YOU SHOULD PROBABLY STOP  
THANK YOU FOR BEING SO HYPE THO

Jared: UR WELCOME  
I LIKE FIRE  
FIRE IS GOOD  
FIRE

**(11:27 PM)**  
*Connor sent a screenshot of a website for a dog DNA test*

Michael: Must buy

Jake: Must buy

**(11:51 PM)**  
Evan: Jeremy just scared the crap outta me. I walked into the kitchen and he was on the back porch looking through the window and it scared me

Michael: That reminds me on an episode of the Simpsons that I watched with my cousin

Evan: It was scary. I wasn’t expecting it. I was just trying to get my cat

**November 19th (11:50 AM)**  
Michael: Banana bread tastes like mushed up bananas

Chloe: Isn’t that kinda what it is?? But with bread??

Michael: Yeah  
I like pumpkin bread and apple sauce cake better

Chloe: Apple sauce cake??

Michael: Yes

Jenna: I like banana bread  
I want some now

Jeremy: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PICKY EATER

Michael: I was in bed and mom just handed me a piece man

Jeremy: Its sounds like you didn’t know what to do with it ao you paniced and ate it.

Michael: Mom says it takes like pumpkin bread but it does not

Jeremy: Ah so she tricked you is what youre saying

Michael: No?

Jeremy: I’m joking

**(1:55 PM)**  
*Jake sent a video of a still image of their dog. (My sister sent that and everyone looked but no one questioned)*

**(2:54 PM)**  
Evan: Still can’t get over my mom referencing growing my teeth for the first time as a baby instead of growing in adult teeth and expecting me to remember

**(8:49 PM)**  
Jenna: My mom took me to the bank and we stopped at Taco Bell. So did my dad  
Now I have double Taco Bell

Rich: Noiceeeeeee

Jenna: I’m going to explode, I can’t even eat the first taco bell

Rich: Hahaha

**(9:59 PM)**  
Connor: The only smoking I condone is the smoking of crack cocaine and the one when it’s too cold outside and U can see ur breath

Evan: No

Connor: Yes

Evan: No

Connor: Listen. I know that one where u can see ur breath is pretty wild but as long as no one dies, I think ur good

**(10:36 PM)**  
*Christine sent a picture of a drawing of a pirate looking man, but instead of skull and crossbones, it’s crosses and he’s holding a jar with a bone in it?*

Jeremy: I love it

Michael: Pirate Jesus

Christine: He is a pardoner

Michael: A what

Christine: A pardoner

Michael: I know in my soul I know what this is  
But my soul doesn’t talk to me anymore

Christine: Someone who sells tickets to heaven

Michael: Ah  
That kind of pirate

Christine: Yes

Michael: So Pirate of Jesus

Christine: No

Michael: Yes  
Pirates the right to go heaven but gives you so many viruses instead

Christine: No  
He sells indulgences  
Pirate of the Pope

Michael: Ah. Pirate of the Pope it is

**(11:01 PM)**  
Brooke: I want to sleep my math homework but I didn’t write down the questionsssssss  
Do*

Chloe: Might wanna sleep

Brooke: No  
Homework

Chloe: No homework?

Brooke: Yes homework

Chloe: Fuck  
Hate that shit

Brooke: I like homework

Chloe: Weirdo

Brooke: Unless its an essay  
Those are nasty

Michael: Do my economics homework please

Brooke: Okay  
Send me a picture

Michael: I will pay you -7$  
I DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY  
It’s also electronic

Brooke: I actually liked my economics class but everyone else didn’t

Michael: I do like my class just not the work

Brooke: Ah  
My work was easy, it was just textbook stuff

Michael: Hate textbook

Brooke: Love textbook

Jeremy: Can you do my math homework from now on?

Brooke: Sure  
My teacher made me like math

Jeremy: I don’t like math. I can’t understand it no matter how hard I try

Brooke: Math is fun when I know what. Doing

Jeremy: No math for me I can barely add correctly

Chloe: 2+2=5

Michael: 2+2=Fish

**November 20th (11:33 AM)**  
Jared: Walk into the restroom like What up, I am Wamen

Brooke: Ramen

Jared: I am Nasty Noodles

Brooke: Hahahahh

**(12:09 PM)**  
Connor: You’re a what noodle

Jared: Nasty  
Because Ramen sucks

**(6:33 PM)**  
Evan: my mom went to give me my cat and saw my room was messy so now she’s cleaning it

Connor: Can she come clean my room?

Evan: you dont want her to clean your room

Connor: Yes

Evan: No you wouldn’t

Connor: Yes. My room needs to be cleaned

Evan: But not by my mom  
What makes me really mad is that I planned on cleaning my room later but now I’m not going to because of my ego

Chloe: I feel that

*Michael sent a screenshot of twitter that reads: Luigi might be H. Nintendonus, but his feelings sure are human and we’re hurting him: With a reply of: Mario feels nothing*

Chloe: I am Mario

Michael: Then you’re a liar

Chloe: I am not

Michael: If the court looks back they can see you did perjure yourself

*Michael sent a screenshot of the chat*

Michael: Exhibit A

Chloe: Son of a bitch

Michael: Mario feels nothing therefore you can’t be Mario because you felt that

Chloe: But did I really feel that or did I just say that I did?  
Did I lie?  
Who knows?

Michael: Either way you’re a fucking liar

Chloe: I AM A FUCKING LIAR AND I EMBRACE IT

Michael: Take her away gender neutral fictional characters that I’ve never associated with before

Chloe: Wat

Michael: I was gonna say take her away boys but like what if they’re not boys

Chloe: But if u use boi, it’s different cuz anyone can be boi

Michael: Maybe some people don’t like to be define by that terms  
term*

**(7:21 PM)**  
Michael: I figured it out!  
Take her away guys, gals, and non-binary pals*

Chloe: There u go

Jared: Heck yeah

*Jared sent a shutterstock image of the grim reaper taking a selfie*

**Bonus of me and my editor:**  
Me: Read mu dtods

Editor: Hold on  
U gotta see this

*She sent a photo of one of those frisbee goals which while playing, I gave her a bloody nose by hitting her in the face with a frisbee*

Me: Sdotd um daer

Editor: What the hell  
Oh

Me: Ok  
NO  
NO NO  
Sorry slow connection I guess?

Editor: Hahahahahahhahaha  
I can’t really read right now so I’ll skim

Me: I caught you at a Jared, 19 time, huh?

Editor: I’m always at Jared, 19 moments

Me: The truth

Editor: Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I've finished a short story for bmc, it's Boyf Riends. So look out for that. I'll be posting that tomorrow most likely :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets! I've started tweeting out some art too!


	11. November 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, and 25th - Dogs are Weird, Braces are a Nightmare, Frozen II, Jake Fucked Up, and Cough Drops

**November 21st (11:43 AM)**  
Evan: I raised my voice yesterday at my cousin  
And as soon as I did I just had the thought: Mom is going to tell me not to do that towards him later  
I had a good reason to raise my voice  
Didn’t even raise it by much  
Imagine hearing: A quivering, raised to a medium compared to their regular speaking voice, cracking and going softer by the end  
Now imagine them having to say: Don’t you roll your eyes at that. You should never tell anyone to kill themselves  
Because I was the only one protesting it

**(3:26 PM)**  
*Michael sent a screenshot from Twitter of one of those predictive text posts: Love is…*

Michael: Love is a good thing for a background of a lie to be honest with the people is the bathroom

Jeremy: Love is this app

Christine: Is it because you can talk to us?

Jeremy: Yes :)

*Michael sent a gif of a panda drawing a heart a on a paper and flipping it over to show*

*Jeremy sent a gif a guy blowing a kiss then giving a thumbs up*

*Jared sent a screenshot of a muted youtube video*

Michael: We’ve been rick rolled  
I think

Christine: It’s muted on the picture

Jeremy: True

Christine: So technically not??

Michael: True?

Jared: Ye

Jeremy: Ye

Michael: Yee Yee

**(5:59 PM)**  
*Connor sent a video of a dog standing on a table with them saying: Peanut, what are you doing? Are you on the table? Are you supposed to be on the table? Cuz I don’t think you’re supposed *starting to laugh* to be on the table*

Jenna: I was trying to eat Taco Bell a few days ago and Flynn jumped up onto the table

**(7:00 PM)**  
*Rich sent a video of themselves teasing their cat with canned wet food*

**(7:41 PM)**  
*Brooke sent a photo from a wikihow article with a picture of a guy laying on the ground and captioned: 5. Lie perfectly still for as long as the death must take effect.*

Chloe: Fake your own death

Christine: PULL A SHERLOCK

Jenna: Can you imagine  
Death without commitment for insomniacs

**(7:52 PM)**  
Connor: My sister just braided my hair????

Rich: Nice

Jake: Noice hahah

**(8:36 PM)**  
*Chloe sent a screenshot of youtube of their home feed with an Ad titled: WHy you should sub*

Christine: minecraft  
thats why

**(10:42 PM)**  
Evan: My cat just gave me a heart attach

*Evan sent a picture of their cat on a bunkbed ladder*

Evan: She was on that ladder and hit my foot when I wasn’t looking, I thought she was a ghost.

**November 22nd (7:26 AM)**  
Jeremy: Why are all my thoughts currently in a Scottish accent?

Brooke: Why would they not be?

Jeremy: Well hello  
I am not Scottish

Brooke: Yes  
U are

Jeremy: Just because I do the accent doesn’t mean I am

Brooke: YES IT DOES

Jeremy: Am I Irish? Am I British?

Brooke: YES AND YES

**(10:41 AM)**  
Michael: I like how since getting braces, my nightmares consist of me breaking then  
Them*

Jeremy: You have broken them???? So it’s reality????

Michael: But in my dream last night, I completely broke off all of my top ones

**(2:16 PM)**  
Jeremy: Can someone check me out and get food

Evan: We’re all in school

Jeremy: Michael leaves for lunch :/

**(9:11 PM)**  
Jared: I’m struggling  
I cant name him Zak Bagins  
No wait  
I can  
The guy’s name is Zak Bagans  
Oh ho. A loop

**November 23rd (11:13 AM)**  
Jenna: I’m bored

Christine: Well hey there bored, I’m dad

Jenna: Dad I’m bored

Christine: Same haha

**(12:17 PM)**  
Connor: I bought Evan’s cat a $10 toy because I thought he would like it but he doesn’t

Evan: Aw haha

**(2:00 PM)**  
Chloe: Last night I was looking through my purse and found an unopened Wendy’s spoon and $5

Jake: Noice

Chloe: I don’t know where it came from

Jake: Well the spoon obviously came from Wendy’s

Rich: Who cares where it came from, you have new spoon!

Chloe: I was talking about the $5

**(3:13 PM)**  
Rich: I’m going to have the new Frozen songs stuck in my head forever

**(3:50 PM)**  
Connor: I’m fucked up huts  
Guys*

Jared: I think we all are

Connor: Yeah probably

**(4:10 PM)**  
*Jake sent a picture of Markiplier in grayscale looking like he regrets his live with captions of: [Music]*

Rich: me

**(9:28 PM)**  
*Evan sent a picture of themselves with Jeremy dressed up as Elsa*

Evan: Guys I met Elsa

Michael: Gasp!

Evan: I was supposed to be Anna but we’re very unorganized

Michael: Oh my gosh that would be amazing

Jared: Doesn’t that mean Connor would be Kristoff?

Michael: Oh my gosh  
It’s perfect

**(11:39 PM)**  
Jenna: Excuse me as I decide to make minecrafts mobs on sims as people and crack up at naming Endermen as Man Ender  
Oh fuck  
Egg Ender  
Poor child  
Her name is Egg

**November 24th (3:52 AM)**  
Jake: Fuck meeeee bro my hand fuckin hurts

**(11:29 AM)**  
*Jake sent a video with a dog between his legs and a small kitten on his chest*

Jake: I’m surrounded.

Rich: Can they surround me?  
Our pets must be working together because this morning my cat was laying on my back so I couldn’t move

Michael: Dudes my dog was laying in between my legs and the other on my butt because she wanted to lay between my legs, but the other one was.

**(11:56 AM)**  
Jenna: Will there ever be a day where u get tired of Taco Bell?

Michael: Taco Bell is my enemy

Jenna: I like Taco Bell

**(2:31 PM)**  
Jake: I should probably tell you that I fucked up my hand

Rich: What did you do?

Jake: I was a fucking idiot and decided I could stop 2 pitbulls from fighting with my hand and got bite(?). So now I have 2 and a half holes in my hand and one has stitches so I’m a little fucked up over here haha

Christine: Oh no!

Jared: Reminds me when I picked up my cat after he got scared by the vacuum and boy, there was a lot of blood. I have scars

Jake: Yeah and it’s like, u can see my fucking flesh bro. It’s holes

Rich: Yikes, that sounds like it hurts  
I’m surprised they didn’t break your hand bones

Jake: Yeah I think the nurse was surprised too  
I’d show pictures but Idk how u guys r with blood haha

**(10:32 PM)**  
*Evan sent a picture of his cat with a cone on his head*

Christine: Someone looks mad

Evan: He’s sulking

Connor: Me too, Thomas

Jeremy: Brooding boy

**(11:00 PM)**  
Rich: I can’t get one of the songs from Frozen 2 out of my head

Connor: Damn it… I hate to admit that frozen 2 actually looks good and I might just have to watch it

Rich: It was okay, I saw the trailer for it and to be honest the trailer is a lot better than the movie

Connor: Oh really?

Rich: Yeah they tried way too hard to use catchy songs and Kristof’s character didn’t play a big role

Connor: Aw man  
Does that mean the elk thingy isn’t really in it?

Rich: What elk thingy?

Connor: His buddy

Rich: He is there

Connor: Evan says his name is Sven

Rich: Yeah

Connor: Okay

Rich: They have a good song

Connor: Ohhh

Rich: If you don’t want to waste your money to see it I can get you in for free not that premiere days are over

Connor: Hahaha thanks

Rich: No problem

**November 25th (12:40 AM)**  
*Connor sent a picture of their dog*

Evan: I love her

**(7:32 AM)**  
Rich: ‘The fuuuuuuck’ I mouth to myself as two people block my path with their elbows, not even knowing each other, so I have to maneuver through

**(8:11 AM)**  
Jared: You ever question if English is your first language because you should know words but you can’t remember it  
Because I just had to search for ‘sitting down heavily’ and found the word  
It was plopped

**(8:34 AM)**  
Michael: Is it weird that o keep waking up at exactly 3:00 AM?

Brooke: Witching hour

Chloe: Yes

**(10:41 AM)**  
Jared: I forgot Acorn exist so I said pinecone instead and idk which one is better

Brooke: I thought pinecone said pinecorn and that’s the one I’m voting for

Jared: Lol  
Acorn - Neat but many maggots  
Pinecone - Neat and squirrels  
Pinecorn - Neat but zombie squirrels

**(7:39 PM)**  
*Michael sent a random link (Just ask if ya wanna know I can give it to you. lol)*

Michael: Click the link, trust me

Connor: Worth it

**(8:29 PM)**  
*Christine sent 3 screenshots of recommended news articles*

Christine: What is Google trying to tell me?

Chloe: California is in fir a snowstorm

Christine: It’s all about death and Thanksgiving

Chloe: Hahaha

**(8:49 PM)**  
Rich: Why can’t they make candy that tastes like Halls cough drops

Jared: Just eat a cough drop

Rich: I did, that’s why I want cough drop candy

Jared: Cough drops make me cough more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Fun Fact: I tune out the world to write this and I just turned on a random song and hit autoplay or a playlist. Usually stuff like Folk Punk which is great 
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	12. November 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, and 30th - More Cough Drops, Boo!, Thanksgiving, Adjectives are Important, All Hail the Graph Cat

**November 26th (10:14 AM)**  
*Chloe sent the menu of jones bbq and foot massage*

**(10:43 AM)**  
Jared: Oh my gosh yes

Christine: Yes

Michael: Yes

Rich: Yes

**(11:45 AM)**  
Jared: My writing is like make it gay or kill one of them?  
I suppose could do both, but where’s the fun in that?

**(12:07 PM)**  
Evan: I couldn’t remember the word spiral so I just did the loading spin with my finger

Connor: The Loading Spin™ 

**(12:20 PM)**  
Jared: Blmd with ghost  
Bond  
It is spirit  
Is it*  
A dead but not dead person?

Jeremy: A zombie?

Jared: No

**(12:54 PM)**  
Jake: How many cough drops can I consume without the fear of dying?  
How much ice cream can I consume before I die?

Jenna: One scoop

Connor: Is that why my dog kept biting me when I was trying to eat ice cream?!

Jenna: Yes! She was trying to save u!

Jake: If I die from eating too many couch drops I want Chloe to take care of my dog, Rich to take care of my cat, and Evan to take care of Jared’s cat. Bury all my belongings with me

Chloe: Deal!

Jared: What! No! I like my cat!!!!

Jake: They must see eachother in person at lease once a day

Chloe: Gotcha! I can do that

**(11:06 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of Jeremy*

Just wanted to show u guys how beautiful my hubby is and I love him so much

**(11:40 PM)**  
Christine: Tik toks in those Remind Me of Vine comps that mimic vines are an outlier and should not be counted because the original was funny and they’re just annoying at this point with no creativity

**November 27th (1:30 AM)**  
Christine: I just watched a video that was like: Magic trick! First you write 1 3 0 0 then you erase the 1 and connect it with the 3 AHHHHH

Brooke: Wat haha

Christine: Spells Boo

Brooke: Boo

Christine: AHHHHH

Brooke: Ahhhh!!

Jenna: AHHHHh

Rich: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michael: ahhhHHHH

Jared: AAAHHHH  
Connor: FUCK

Evan: CONNOR

Chloe: WHAT THE FUCK 

Jeremy: AHHHHH

Jake: OH SHIT

**(5:28 PM)**  
Connor: I will kill anyone who tries to feed me pepperoni pizza with the pepperoni picked off

Jared: U don’t like pepperoni pizza tho right?

Connor: I don’t  
That’s why

Jared: Ah

**(5:48 PM)**  
Evan: A bird just flew into the house. Oh my god

**(5:53 PM)**  
Evan: So imagine a dog running around while my dad wields a broom and Jeremy is closing doors and my mom’s in the kitchen and I’m holding down my cat

Brooke: Omg XD tf

**(8:55 PM)**  
Michael: I clicked on a video on Twitter to show my moms and forgot that volume was up (listening to music on my laptop)  
And when I took out my headphones to show her I realized so I just panicked and said:  
What ever you heard, it was most likely otters

*Michael sent a screenshot of Chonky Otters*

Michael: For reference

**(9:28 PM)**  
Connor: I have so many cursed photos

*Jared sent two people, one t-posing dressed as Patrick (Pink shirt, paint on his face, not around his eyes) and the other having an existential crisis as Squidward*

Jared: Same

*Connor sent a picture of so many oranges flowing out of a car*

Jared: He’s the guy we read about in our math problems

Connor: You’re right

*Connor sent a picture of Tyler Joseph (My friend had no knowledge of who he is from what I know) posing with boxes of mac and cheese and bottles of ketchup*

Connor: So is he

Jared: At least his is reasonable

Connor: And the oranges aren’t?

Jared: No

**(11:44 PM)**  
Jared: There’s a fucking word help  
Like what’s the emotion  
Or feeling  
Behind someone tilting their head a bit, not believing what the other is laying down and saying something like, “Come on you can’t be serious”  
But as an emotion  
Skepticism?  
Yes  
Maybe?  
I feel like I was thinking of another word and I’m half sure now that it was doubt which is tragic

Jenna: I would say that’s a good word  
Both words r fine

Jared: No

**November 28th (12:30 PM)**  
*Christine sent a screenshot of Backstreet Boys Funko Pops with the caption of: Tony stark is that you?*

Jake: Tony has been living a triple secret life! Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, AND BACKSTREET BOY

**(3:06 AM)**  
Michael: I have 3 small water bottles on my nightstand and they’re each filled with a different type of water. 2 I don’t like, 1 I do  
And idk which is which

**(11:46 AM)**  
Jeremy: Happy Thanksgiving Day! I know I’m thankful for you guys

Chloe: Ew I hate Thanksgiving but I’m thankful for you too

Jared: I hate thanksgiving but I am thankfull for you guys as well as my found family  
Which I suppose you guys are in too

Jeremy: I know some of you hate thanksgiving but I thought I’d say it anyway hahah

**(1:29 PM)**  
Brooke: Op I say as I almost fall from my ankle saying fuck you

**(1:54 PM)**  
Brooke: I’m so excited to eat food oh my goshhhhhhhh

Jenna: My dad is.makinh steak and I’m jealous. The one time he doesn’t make turkey

Jake: Oh yeah, Rich don’t you have to work today?

Jenna: R people even going to the movies today??

Rich: I don’t know, someone told me dad’s take their kids while the mom goes black Friday shopping

**(3:19 PM)**  
Jeremy: Bro I ate so much food… my tummy hurtsssssss

Jenna: It’s 3 o’clock…

Jeremy: Yeah we eat linner

Jenna: I eat linners too

Brooke: We’re eating now too

Jeremy: Haha

Jenna: But it’s 3

Brooke: I usually eat at 1 but I had thanksgiving at my house this year so it was later  
What time do you eat?

Jenna: Like 10

Jeremy: At night???

Jenna: Yes

Brooke: Bro that’s usually the time I’m walking into the kitchen to grab scraps after pie

**Private Chat between Rich and Chloe (8:13 PM)**  
Chloe: How did u know u were bi?

Rich: Boys are cute too

**(9:22 PM)**  
Michael: Listening to Nightvale is creepy enough without perfectly timed static which pauses the audio after before continuing where it left off

**(9:37 PM)**  
Christine: My friend in 2nd period inquired to how many girls are in D&D and I blanked before remembering I’m a girl  
My mind in that moment was just like: Your gender is [REDACTED]

Jared: Gender.exe has stopped working

(For context of the next part the 3 others in the group are planning a secret santa thing and yes, they discussed it in the group chat, but paragraphs man, paragraphs, so I didn’t rewrite it)

**(9:40 PM)**  
Evan: Also btw with that secret Santa stuff, you can leave me out this year. I got plansssss

Rich: I just found like 10 nicotine gum packets????

Jared: YOU HAVE PLANSSSSS  
????!!!!!

Connor: Gimme some  
Need drugs

Evan: Plans for what to get y’all

Connor: Hell no  
Don’t get me nothing  
I swear  
I’m gonna be pissed

Jared: Get Connor drugs

Evan: Why?

Connor: Yes drugs r good  
And because u don’t need to do that for me

Evan: I know what I’m getting you and that’s finale  
You’re gonna love it

Connor: Noooooo  
Staphhhhh

Evan: Yes

Brooke: We are allowed to get other presents for each other silly and do the secret santa.

Michael: No? Not how that works??  
I confirmed with my moms  
That’s not how that works

Brooke: But it doesn’t have to be like how others do it.

Michael: Then that’s not secret santa???? It’s just giftgiving????

Chloe: It’s secret Santa but 2 gifts from one person

Michael: That doesn’t make sense to me but go off

**(10:09 PM)**  
*Connor sent a picture of a daddy long leg spider*

Jared: A daddy

Jeremy: With long legs  
Long… tan…. Handsome

Jake: I though you were a furry not whatever the hell that is

**Private Chat between Michael and Jeremy (10:43 PM)**  
Michael: I just read the chat and I just  
Conner and Evan man  
So gsy  
Gay  
I love it

Jeremy: Ok. Lol

Michael: I love those boys

Jeremy: Connor and Evan?

Michael: Yes  
Why can’t we be more like them?

Jeremy: Because we just started dating a month???? Like Christine was my first date ever?

Michael: True

**November 29th (12:02 AM)**  
Rich: I walked into a theater to clean it and the end credits had no music, just quite forest sounds. There was a guy in black hoodie with the hood up and sat in the first seat. I was shocked at first because I could only see the back of his head, and he wasn’t moving.  
And the end credits aren’t that fun to watch. So I left. Then I came back and he was still there. I had to clean the theater so I went about life and as soon as the credits stopped he got up and left. Then I didn’t see him down the hallway

Connor: That’s called, start carrying made  
Mace

Rich: I will

Connor: Good  
Can u bring knives into movie theaters??

Rich: No..?

Jared: They don’t check bags

Rich: They did for joker

Jared: Because someone tried and succeeded previously

Connor: Fuckkkkkk  
Well…  
I’ll fuckin do it- nah never mind I won’t

Rich: Do it

Connor: I’ll fuckin do it anyway!

Rich: Do it!

Connor: Think I won’t

Jared: We want you to :)

Connor: Ok I will  
If I remember

Rich: Do it to protect us

Connor: Anything to protect my girls

Rich: Ew that sounds weird

Jared: Ew don’t remind me

Connor: Anything to protect my dudes?

Rich: Better

Jared: Better

Connor: Anything to protect my dudes!  
Don’t remind you of what

Jared: Gender

Connor: I know u usually use male pronouns(?) like boy, boi, dude, man but I decided to go a different route and I didn’t enjoy it either so thanks for making me not feel weird

Jared: Just noun I think

Connor: I never get those rights… adjective, noun, verb  
I forget half the time

Rich: I know. Lol  
It’s really not important is the thing

Jared: It’s important

Rich: Unless you’re doing mad libs, not really

Connor: Adjectives aren’t important

Jared: Yes they are…..

Connor: They’re the only ones I don’t know

Rich: Without them life would he bland (adjective right there)

Connor: What is an adjective

Jared: Fuck you  
Adjectives are my favorite  
Evan wears a blue shirt  
^ Blue is an adjective as it is describing the shirt

Connor: I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

**(1:25 AM)**  
Jake: I got bite(?) like 7ish days ago and I still have dried blood under/on my nails

Jenna: Eww that’s nasty

Jake: U wanna see??

Brooke: Ewwww Jakeee

Jenna: No

Jake: I can show you no problem

Jenna: I have a problem

Jake: No u don’t. U just think u do

Jenna: No I have one

Jake: No no

Jenna: Yes yes

**November 30th (12:11 AM)**  
Jeremy: I almost just broke my face  
My life flashed before my eyes

Christine: How

Jeremy: I almost dropped my phone on my face

Christine: Drama Queen 

**(2:24 AM)**  
Rich: I could care less about Star Wars but baby Yoda has me weak man

**(11:58 AM)**  
Jared: Six dogs  
I’m using to swipe text to come up with names and Six Dogs came up  
Ok  
No matter the swipe text  
It’s going to create the bad person  
Softball clap zuccarello  
I regtet

Chloe: Yeah I would be a bad person too if my name was softball

**(2:42 PM)**  
Evan: I forgot about graph cat Oh my god  
He wrote haha

**(2:50 PM)**  
Jared: Am I having a stroke of did I really forget how to spell: Jacub  
Jacob  
Omg  
Thank you suggested text

**(3:24 PM)**  
Connor: Wait I just realized... what is graph cat

Evan: A cat I drew on graph paper  
While taking a test  
And wrote  
All hail graph cat  
Next to

Connor: I have been enlightened

Evan: Graph cat knows all

Connor: Yes  
All hail

**(10:46 PM)**  
*Michael send a video of their dog begging for attention being adorable*

Rich: I’m kidnapping your dog  
Either I drink Baha Blast too often or their machine is making it taste funky

Michael: Um

**Bonus Story Time:**  
Had a weird dream on Saturday which was I had a lot of comments and they all were like:

Raspberries  
*Link to something (Might’ve been a picture of raspberries, idk, I didn’t click)*

You look sad, eat Raspberries  
*Same link*

Eat Raspberries  
*Same link*

I’ve never eaten raspberries ever???? So idk why my mind was like let’s dream of people commenting about them????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I'm thinking about making a twitter thread of all the pictures I've mentioned in here. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	13. December 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th - Funky Dog, Michael is Disappointed, Connor the Dad™, Spongebob Popsicles, Scissors don’t work?

**December 1st (1:18 PM)**  
*Connor sent a picture of a funky dog on a white background that’s on a dark blue background with the caption: click on the funky dog*

Brooke: Nu  
Scary

Connor: Coward

**(11:05 PM)**  
Jake: I just love when there’s been an armed robbery in my neighborhood and the guy is on the run

Rich: Oo sounds like fun!

Jake: Totally! With the helicopter buzzing around and cops with dogs!

Rich: Run out and pet a dog

Jake: Y’know, I’ve already been bite by a dog once this past week so I’m not really trying to do it again

Rich: They’ll grab you buy not bite unless you struggle

Jake: They bite when they grab me

Rich: They must not like you

Jake: No they do not

**December 2nd (6:34 AM)**  
*Brooke sent a screenshot of a tax chat in which an unknown number texted them*

Brooke: Do I?

Christine: Seems like a scam called trying to find out of you’re a real number

But do I risk it

Jared: Yes

Brooke: What will happen if it was spam  
Is*

Christine: They’ll spam call you  
And try to sell you stuff or tell you stupid stuff trying to scam you

Brooke: I can easily block them

**(8:06 AM)**  
Chloe: I attempted to wear reindeer slippers buy the bells kept annoying me

*Evan sent a picture of a deer*

Connor: Cut the bells off

**(10:46 AM)**  
*Jake sent a screenshot of someone under the contact Spam Risk calling them*

Jake: How ironic

**(11:44 AM)**  
Jeremy: My dad: are you gonna be late to school?  
Me: *looks at time* yeah.  
My dad: okay

Michael: Jeremy!!

Jeremy: What??  
Is that scolding or excitement?

Michael: I’m disappointed

Jermey: I’m not

*Michael sent a picture of a cat looming over a santa figurine with Michael labeled as the cat and Jermey blank as the santa*

**(11:58 AM)**  
Jenna: A guy just walked by and reeked of like sugar cookie perfume??????????

Jake: Yum

**Private Chat between Brooke and Chloe (12:05 PM)**  
*Chloe sent the phone number from earlier*

Brooke: ????  
Give me context!

Chloe: My nimber  
Its my number

Brooke: Aight  
Why don’t I have it

Chloe: My number used to be different. I thought I gave you the new one until I texted you this morning

Brooke: Ah  
Got it added

Chloe: Thanks. To clarify. It was you I texted right

Brooke: Obviously. Lol

**(12:27 PM)**  
Jeremy: I’m so late right now  
I didn’t mean to. It just kinda happened

Rich: “okay” -Jeremys dad

Jeremy: Literally he doesn’t care half the time  
I’ve literally missed half of the class

**(6:38 PM)**  
Jake: I on robloxxxx

Jared: I writing  
Let moi finish and theN I can join

Jake: Okayyy

Jared: Just gotta write names

**(6:56 PM)**  
Jared: Can y’all text me like 9 different AHHHH!!!!!!  
Versions of it

Jake: ?

Jared: Like AHHHHH, Ahhhhh, AHHHHH!!!!!, Ahhhh!!!!

Jake: Ahhhh? Ahhhh? /ahhhh?

Jared: Give me 9 variations of that

Jake: AHHHHh ahhhhhh  
aHHHH

Jared: There you go  
Like you just got spooked

Jake: AhHhHhH  
I am spooked ahhhHHHhHhHhH

Jared: Like I said Boo! And got you off guard for once

Jake:AHHHHHHHH FUCKING SHIT

Jared: Fucking glad I’m not paying ye. Ya a bad actor  
Try something other than Ah maybe?

Jake: Eric JEEPERS CREEPERS

Jared: Who’s eric

Jake: Was supposed to say er

Jared: Who’s Eric  
Connor please help

Connor: If I got scared I’d either laugh or say “oh SHIT!”  
Does that help?

Jared: 3 more man

Connor: HahahAHHHH  
that happens a lot  
Or an AHHHH hahah  
Or just a really loud OH  
Drawn out like OHHHH

Christine: An offendlike scared oh would be funny

Rich: What r we doing this for??  
I just got here

Jared: Yes

Connor: Story I assume

Jared: Oooo  
Some’s else’s name  
Like save me

Rich: ¿¿¿

Jared: Mhm  
Done  
1:30 AM (Hint Hint for my editor)

**(7:42 PM)**  
Jake: Ready to play Jared?

Jared: 5 pages. The ahh drew my back in time  
It’s simple stuff  
Just assigning characters to lines

Jenna: Mmm pumpkin pie

Jared: What

Jenna: I was eating pie

Jared: I gathered

Jenna: It was yummy and tommorow its more cake

Jared: I’m gonna free in a momento

Jake: Okaiii

**(8:05 PM)**  
Jared: Call?

Jake: Call

**(8:25 PM)**  
Jeremy: Evan  
Do you like nightmare before Christmas

Evan: Yea

Jeremy: Like like or it’s okay?

Evan: It’s okay. Lol

Connor: Evan what you just retweeted is so ironic (A/N What I retweeted was to enter for a free funko pop (I like to enter giveaways, idk why) that was Nightmare Before Christmas one)

Evan: True  
But that’s free

**(10:05 PM)**  
Jared: I killed John Cena today

Rich: Noiceeeeee

**(10:32 PM)**  
Rich: Getting shocked is kinda scary

Jake: Rich  
Play or die

Jared: Wow

Jake: He knows I love hin  
Him

Rich: I honestly can’t tell if that hurt or not

Jared: He’s numb to the pain

Jake: Rich noooo  
I love youuuu

Rich: Do you? Does anyone?

Jake: I do?  
I love all y’all besties

**December 3rd (9:32 AM)**  
Rich: Guys I had an epiphany for a career. I thought of a DIY makeup shop thing. But I know absolutely nothing about makeup soooo yeah

Brooke: Well it doesn’t have to be makeup. U could do something else

Rich: But you how i’d make if it was makeup? It’s a huge industry and right now people can only get the colors that companies make, bit what of they could make their own colors?

Brooke: Very true. I’m sure u could learn about that stuff.

**(11:45 AM)**  
*Evan sent a picture of a dog with the caption: What’s up everybody? I think dogs should vote!*

Connor: Yes

**(6:14 PM)**  
Jared: TODAY IS DADS BIRTHDAY???

Jenna: The fact I was about to ask Which Dad? Is funny to me  
But seriously  
Which dad?

Jared: Yes I have many dads. Connor the Dad™

Jenna: Ah I see

**(7:04 PM)**  
Evan: I can’t breathe

Christine: Why haha

Evan: I cleaned the whole house in 10 minds  
It was a very fast light cleaning  
I think I know what asthma feels like  
Also dads birthday is today

Christine: I think I know what asthma feels like haha  
Tell him I said happy birthday!!

Evan: It’s like gasping for air  
He said I love you child, dads proud of you

Christine: I love you too dad

**December 4th (7:08 AM)**  
Rich: Ohhhh it’s coldddddd

*Jenna sent a screenshot of their weather app*

Jenna: Mhm

**(7:32 AM)**  
Evan: Fuck got startled by my 1st period teacher as I walked in and she said good morning I attempted to say it back but I might’ve came out something Mm  
Sounded more like a hum

Jake: Hahahha

**(8:43 PM)**  
*Evan sent one of those twitter predictive type: I’m on the Naughty List because*

Evan: I’m on the Naughty List because of that im not a sociopath or something

Chloe: I’m on the naughty list because I’m going on

**(9:27 PM)**  
Jeremy: I want those sponge bob popsicle thingys  
I mess them

Michael: Ice cream truck

Jeremy: I haven’t seen an ice cream truck in forever

Michael: I have

Jeremy: Lucky  
Mail me one

Michael: Expensive

Jeremy: And?

Michael: It’s fucking winter  
Don’t come by in the winter

Jeremy: Damn shame

Michael: Yeah

**December 5th (12:07 AM)**  
Jared: What the fuck  
3 scissors and none work????

**(7:26 AM)**  
*Connor sent one of those name things this being from an Unraveled video and for Dark Souls Boss Title Generator. Mine was: Holy Lord of Sin*

Connor: Hi I’m Connor, Mutilated Orphan

Michael: Oh pleasure! I am Michael, Mutilated Lord of Sin

**(7:53 AM)**  
Chloe: It’s Deckember this year, we just gonna fucking deck people in the face

Rich: Yes!!!!!

**(9:12 AM)**  
Jake: It’s little things like a guy flashing his lights to warn me of a cop ahead that restore my faith in humanity just a little bit

Christine: How kind

Jake: I know right

**(3:59 PM)**  
Connor: Can you guys find a specific shade of your favorite colour?

Brooke: Pastel blue  
I also like pastel pink and basically just pastel colors.

Chloe: Brooke isn’t you favorite colour green?

Brooke: Well yeah green is nice but I really am liking pastel colors

**(4:27 PM)**  
Jenna: Describe your guys dream wedding dress.

Connor: Sweat pants

Brooke: Poofy and very VERY shiny/sparkly

Jake: Idk man

Jenna: I literally have what I want in my head, but I have to be skinny to pull it off hahaha

Jared: You could pull of anything Jenna!!

**(5:37 PM)**  
Connor: I literally hate my family and I’m going to ignore them for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't know what happened on the first. lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	14. December 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th - Crime Scene????, Connor Fucking Loves the Polar Express, How the Dinosaurs actually Died, Boneless Printer, Connor is High

**December 6th (11:40 AM)**  
Connor: What the fuck  
Did I just find

*Connor sent a screenshot of google images, one image being a proclaimed armadillo, but it is not (If you want to see, I did tweet about it)*

Connor: I just wanted references of seashells

Jenna: That’s fucking terrifying

**(4:49 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent a picture of a drawing of red blob bearded Santa by the.flightless.artist(?)*

*Michael sent a weird picture of someone in a bathtub filled with a dark liquid, who am I to say it’s blood*

Jeremy: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MICHAEL  
THATS DISTURBING AS HELL

Michael: I DONT KNOW  
I FOUND IT ON TUMBLR

Jeremy: MICHA IT LOOKS LIKE A DAMN CRIME SCENE  
IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD  
IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD!!!  
MICHA IM SCARWD

Michael: scarwd

**(6:43 PM)**  
Jake: Anyone want to play?

Jared: I’ll play

**(7:50 PM)**  
Jake: Ok. I’m free now. Sorry. lol

Rich: Play?  
Play what?  
I play

Jake: Roblox probably

**December 7th (1:28 PM)**  
Jared: Heyo  
What are your guy’s favorite color?

Connor: Black/really dark blue

Evan: Blue

Jared: I already knew yours

**(6:36 PM)**  
Evan: Everyone in my house knows I have a fear of someone coming through my window to kill me, even Jared, and I feel like one day while I’m sleeping, He’s just gonna climb through and scare me

**(7:38 PM)**  
Connor: THE FUCKING PoLAR EXPRESS  
I NEED TO WATCH THAT SHIT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW  
TIS THE MOTHERFUCKING SEASON

Chloe: Ew I hate the polar Express

*Christine sent a picture of a root with a head (wearing a top hat not important but very cool and fancy) holding a carrot looking thing with the words: A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU.*

Connor: What the fuck man

**December 8th (12:12 AM)**  
*Brooke sent a screenshot of an ad that shows stuffed animal dinos coming out of a volcano*

Brooke: Can we talk about the volcano dinos tho?

Jenna: We were lied to  
Dinosaurs actually became extinct because they, like me, wanted to play in the lava  
But they actually had the balls to do it  
And now they’re dead

Brooke: Learn from the dinosaurs, Jenna

Jenna: No

Brooke: Should’ve saw that coming

**(12:58 AM)**  
Jared: I just rushed into the living room singing: Take me down to New York City where the yorks are new and the city is city  
I turned around to face Evan’s sleeping cat  
He was not sleeping and was indeed looking pissed

**(5:26 AM)**  
Michael: Did I replay a YouTube video four times before deciding to sleep?  
Yes  
Yes, I did

**(4:40 PM)**  
Jake: Soooo he flooded mu house AND set it on fire

*Jake sent a picture of their computer screen*

Jared: I sure did

**December 9th (6:49 AM)**  
Jared: I just read borderless printer as boneless printer. Lol

**(9:53 AM)**  
Jeremy: I’m internally screaming

**(10:10 AM)**  
Rich: Same

**(11:42 AM)**  
Connor: It’s easy to wash off she says  
Fucking tell that to my glitter coated arm and hand and pants

**(11:53 AM)**  
Jeremy: Michael: guess what!  
I’m early to school today!

Michael: Good job!!

**(12:19 PM)**  
Connor: I need an opinion

Christine: Ok

*Connor sent two pictures of fanart for Laurenzside and Yammy with one background as white with the heart and stars design or a split in the middle of two colors (Is there a word for it?) (Both are posted on Twitter)*

Connor: Which one looks better

Christine: I like the first one

Connor: I like both is the thing

Christine: I like how much color the first one has. It makes the people pop

Connor: I suppose  
I might just post both honestly

Christine: do it

Connor: Jeez forceful

Christine: DO IT

**(4:18 PM)**  
*Rich sent a picture of some sort of canned food*

Rich: They expired December 17, 2014

Chloe: Yeah I was about to say if they r promoting Big Time Rush, that’s a longggggggggg time ago

Rich: My grandparents gave them to us, and my brother is eating them. If he gets sick I know what caused it 

Brooke: He like should probably stop eating that

RIch: Probably

**(5:45 PM)**  
*Connor sent a photo of a shirt laid out (It’s Markiplier merch (the secret tee) and it’s great)*

Evan: Oh! You got it!

Connor: Yeah!

Evan: Nice!

**(7:46 PM)**  
*Connor sent a screenshot of a tweet quoting theirs*

Christine: 7yessssssssss

**(8:06 PM)**  
Evan: I can’t believe it

Christine: What happened?

Connor: He cussed in front of his mom

Evan: I said: Oh shit!!  
I meant oh shoot  
I don’t even say that :(

Connor: I’m so proud

**(11:14 PM)**  
Brooke: Awwcu  
uhuHu-uuuhuhuuuu  
uùuuuu  
Uhhu  
huu  
uihuuuchuhuu

**December 10th (12:05 AM)**  
*Jared sent a screenshot of a chat with himself and Jeremy that reads as follows: *picture of a alpaca* - Why?? - Alpaca*

*Evan sent a screenshot of a chat with himself and Jeremy in which Jeremy had just sent the picture of the alpaca*

Evan: He tried with me too

**(12:31 AM)**  
Jared: My cat walked across my laptop and turned off my internet

**(4:20 PM)**  
Connor: U ever just- peanut butter sandwich

Jared: Yeah

Connor: Yeah same

Evan: Connor, how high are you?

Connor: 6’0

**(4:32 PM)**  
*Jake sent a picture of a brain*

*Jeremy sent a gif of John Mulaney saying Hmmm Gross*

Christine: Dissecting?

Jake: Yes

**(5:33 PM)**  
Rich: I feel like my brother broke my finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> None of us do drugs. I just couldn't help myself, but add that and switched two timestamps together. We are also not that tall (I, personally, am 5'1).
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	15. December 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th - Would you Stub your Toe Everyday for a Million Dollars?, Chameleons have claws, Hosnownbwibga, Rich in the Bathroom, and Brain

**December 11th (2:10 PM)**  
Brooke: Idk if he answered but all I heard was: How was your day? And my math teacher responded with a nod and: Thanks for asking

**(4:30 PM)**  
Rich: YES

**(5:34 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of someone putting a mask in the backseat of a car*

Christine: I’d have a heart attach

Jared: Same but it would be so funny

Christine: Yeah

**(7:05 PM)**  
Chloe: I’m really scared right now  
I looked something up on the my computer and now I’m seeing an ad for it on YouTube on my phone, might I add the 2 r not connected in any way

**(8:25 PM)**  
*Rich sent a bitmoji of themself and Jake posing in an Elf and Santa costume and then sent a picture of themself and Jenna both in elf costumes*

Jenna: WE ARE ELFS TO JAKE’S CLAUSE

Jake: AHHHH

Rich: YEAH

**(10:32 PM)**  
Jenna: Chloe did you use Google when you looked something up then got and ad for it? Just happened to me and I had an epiphany that Google owns YouTube so they have your info

Chloe: Ohhh yeah I did. that makes sense. It was weird tho

**(11:00 PM)**  
Christine: A million dollars BUT, at least once a day, you stub your toe on something

Rich: A big stub or a small stub? I think after a while your toe will get demolished…

Christine: I guess it depends on what u hit but u still stub ur toe every day

Rich: No thanks I don’t want a deformed toe

**December 12th (8:10 PM)**  
Jake: I swear, every conversation I have ends up with me and the partcipants talking about murder. Today in my 4th period, me and 2 other people younger than me were talking about basically forming a mob.  
My new name is Ryan so I can’t get traced

Rich: Okay Ryan have fun

Jake: Bruh u guys r my crew  
The OG  
My bois

**(10:25 PM)**  
Jeremy: Bro chameleons have claws

Brooke: Noice

**December 13th (8:24 AM)**  
Evan: I just saw an ant rip hosnownbwibga off on my backback  
Own wings  
Hd  
His  
Yes

Jeremy: Stroke?

Michael: He downgraded himself to the average ant

Jeremy: Michael I’m laughing so hard right now.

Michael: Thank you, I’ll be here all day

**(9:35 AM)**  
Connor: My senior foods teacher complimented me and I almost cried

Jared: I can’t cook

Evan: Awww! Awesome!

**(12:08 PM)**  
Jared: WHAT ARE THOSE PLACES CALLED WITH LIMITED WILDLIFE AND TREES AND NO HUNTING

Jenna: Dessert  
Wildlife Rescue  
Desert*  
Sanctuary

**(3:42 PM)**  
*Evan sent a picture of long cat pillow plushes*

Evan: I want the largest one

Connor: Gotcha

Evan: No it’s probably really expensive

Connor: Send me the link

**(4:38 PM)**  
Brooke: My mom reminded me that I use to call my grandma Black Grandma because she had black hair and my other grandma White Grandma because she has white hair

Chloe: Hahahha

Jenna: Yin Yang grandmas

Brooke: I should of called the think and yang  
Ying*

**(5:36 PM)**  
Jared: Just realized Chanukah was spelt with a Ch

Rich: Isn’t that Hanukkah

Jared: Yeah but spelt Chanukah

Evan: There’s like 16 different ways to spell it I heard hahah  
I would always get confused on why I never knew how to spell it and that’s why

Jared: Ive never seen it spelt

Evan: Oh. I’ve seen like 50 of them

**December 14th (3:21 PM)**  
*Rich sent a video of them chilling in the bathroom with an animated polar bear with the caption: A co-worker is loudly talking on the phone in the break room so I’m just hiding the bathroom, but I have at least this snowman is keeping me company.*

Brooke: Oh my hahah  
At least he’s cute

Rich: His name is Iceberg

Brooke: Hi Iceberg!

Rich: It’s pretty cozy in here, I should spend my breaks here more often

Brooke: Is it cold enough for him in there?

Rich: He has a snow cloud

Brooke: Oh okay good

**(4:37 PM)**  
*Connor sent the “Hey can you throw me another capri sun?” vine*

Chloe: That’s gotta hurt

Connor: Yes

**(9:42 PM)**  
*Jake sent a picture of a their GTA character*

Jake: GUYS I NEED HELP  
I NEED TO NAME A CHARACTER

Rich: Cheek bones

Jeremy: Stephen

Michael: Kevin

Brooke: Kyle

Jenna: Chris

Chloe: Taylor

Rich: Ken

Jake: Hmmmm I could see Kyle…  
Or maybe Michael

Christine: Mike

Jake: Oh shit  
He looks like a heavy Mike  
Alright his name is Mike.

**December 15th (3:36 PM)**  
Connor: Brain David Gilbert’s fandom wiki is a trip

**(9:01 AM)**  
Jared: Brain

**(1:07 PM)**  
Connor: Oh fuck

Jared: Oh fuck

**(1:27 PM)**  
Chloe: Nothings worse than finding a really good fanfiction but it isn’t complete and hasn’t been updated since 2016

*Chloe sent a screenshot of someone’s Until next time! On a fanfiction*

Chloe: But there is nothing next time!!  
And it leaves off on a massive cliffhanger  
I don’t know what to do with my life now

Jared: Some of my fanfictions to be honest

Chloe: Stop torturing people

Jared: Nah

Chloe: Yes  
I just want to find a good story to read

Jared: Read mine and be disappointed

Chloe: Is it Fairy Tail?

Evan: That’s why I specifically filter them to be completely only  
And no it’s not

Jared: I’ve watched like a minute of Fairy Tail

Chloe: I exclusively read Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. Anything else Is a no.  
I use to only read completed ones but then I read them all... And my phone doesn’t let me see what ones are complete or not

Jared: Broaden your horizons and read Broadway

Chloe: No only Natsu and Lucy fanfiction

*Jared sent a picture of the Loch Ness Monster with a gun (I found it on Tumblr)*

Chloe: This is why I don’t like to read. Because I don’t know what to do with my life afterwards  
But once I finish one story I cry because it’s over so I try to find another but I’ve read aooooooooooooooooooo9ooooooooooooo many that I can’t find any decent ones

Jared: The answer is read endlessly

Chloe: I’ve been reading exclusively Natsu and Lucy since 7th grade and I’m not planning on stopping any time soon

Jared: Write your own

Chloe: I did but I’d rather read than write. Everything goes by so much faster in my head than when I put it on paper

Evan: Everything’s always goes smoother to me that’s why I don’t write

Chloe: There’s one story that I read what feels like 100 years ago and I can see myself reading it while laying on the couch but I haven’t been able to find it and o just want.to rereread it until I doe

Evan: Oh I hate when that happens

**(7:50 PM)**  
Evan: Homemade cookies are hard work :(

Rich: I wish I could make cookies

Connor: No you dont

**(7:56 PM)**  
*Rich sent a picture of something. No one could figure it out*

Rich: Guys I’m scared. I’m hiding in the bathroom on my break and someone just walked by

Jake: Wait what the fuck was that picture  
Bruh my brain is all fucked it cuz I was just watching a Let’s Play of Outlast

**(8:54 PM)**  
Connor: My hand is all fucked because I’m baking with Evan

Jake: Which hand?

Connor: Right, why?

Jake: GASP  
WERE FUCKED UP HAND BUDDIES

Connor: NICE

Jake: NICE

**(9:51 PM)**  
Jeremy: I just looked outside at the snow and said: Don’t like that

Evan: Three times I almost called Connor to get his attention but I couldn’t form any other names than Jer.my and Jared  
I need the sleeps 

Jared: Wanna play?

Evan: Play wgat

Jared: Roblox

Evan: In a few mins

Michael: IT’S SNOWING????

Jared: That’s fine

**(10:00 PM)**  
*Jared sent a video of them playing a game and saying: Alright so placing Christmas tree down. I’m gonna place in this corner by these boxes. Uhhhh… You know what, there’s fine too. That’s fine. It’s perfect.*

Jenna: That’s how my Christmas tree usually is  
On the wall

Rich: Mine is in my imagination

**(11:47 PM)**  
Jared: Whoever has my voodoo doll and is stabbing me in the chest, I’m not bleeding but it feels like I am so it’s not working. Try again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Evan and Connor baking together is the greatest thing I've done in this. Btw, I was the one baking and I made chocolate chip cookies, orange ricotta chocolate chip cookies (Better than it sounds), and mini cheesecakes. All from scratch :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	16. December 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, and 20th - Evan made a Clay Chameleon, The Green M&M, Christine wishes Everyone Good Luck on their Exams, Sprite Cranberry, Wholesome Evan and Connor moment

**December 16th (7:55 AM)**  
Rich: So I found out other people hang out in the bathroom as well. 2 go there to take a nap and one goes there to face time

Christine: Weird place to nap

Rich: Yeah there’s a table and she sleep on ot

Christine: Weird place to nap

Jenna: Agreed

**(11:29 AM)**  
Jake: Ever get scared that u walked out the house naked

Rich: No but I have dreams like that and then I get paranoid

Jake: Same! Or sometimes when I’m walking through the parking lot at school, I get scared that I don’t have pants on

Michael: I don’t? Y’all are weird

**(3:39 PM)**  
Evan: So I made a chameleon in ceramics and I finished it today. Then I walked down the art hallway and the first thing I see is a water color chameleon

Jenna: Ohhhhh! I can’t wait to see it!

*Evan: sent a picture of a clay chameleon*

Jenna: Nice!!!!!

Connor: It looks really good

Evan: Thanks :)

**December 17th (11:40 AM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of their cat with a lizard on their tongue*

Rich: My cat eats lizards

Jared: Oh

Chloe: I read that as my lizards eat cats

**(2:07 PM)**  
Brooke: I just had to take a cold shower…. it was horrible…. I was screaming

Connor: They’re not that bad

Brooke: I don’t think u understand how cold it was

**(5:15 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a video from instagram that they screen recorded of something that snapchat won’t let me press and find out, but it had something to do with the appeal of the green m&m*

Chloe: Why the green one?

*Jenna sent a picture of the green m&m*

Jenna: I mean look at her  
Pretty sexy  
I can see the appeal

Chloe: Okay you got me there

**(10:07 PM)**  
Michael: I just finger gunned at myself in the mirror and thought: Looking good or hardly looking

Rich: Same

**December 18th (1:01 PM)**  
*Jared sent two screenshots of a youtube video from a youtube channel called Achievement Hunter*

Jared: It’s here

Evan: Lol

Chloe: Idk something about Jeremy in that ‘cosplay’ is aesthetically pleasing

Jared: It’s the nipples  
I also find it pleasing to look it

**(10:56 PM)**  
Christine: Make sure you guys get a good nights rest for ur exams tomorrow!

*Rich sent a picture of their review note card filled with tiny words and drawings*

Rich: The entire review sheet is on this

Christine: Goodness me

**December 19th (12:08 AM)**  
Connor: Why is Robin Hood robbin’ the hood?

**(7:43 AM)**  
Michael: Do you want a sprite cranberry

Jeremy: Michael is seriously asking for death

Brooke: Robbin hood Rob’s rich people  
Rob’s  
NO STOP AUTOCORRECT I KNOW WHAT I MEANT

Connor: Lol

**(9:02 AM)**  
Jared: Why can’t I find anything on ghosts on the internet - A literal thought I just had  
I just wanted to know of they still have their 5 senses

**(9:12 AM)**  
Evan: God. I’m gonna write Chris Pine or print a picture out of the guy and put in on the tree

Jared: YES

Evan: I’m gonna be like: Hey Connor guess what

Jared: What  
No u have to say “hey Connor, guess what kind of tree we have”

Evan: True

**(10:08 AM)**  
Jared: I forgot a word

Chloe: A word

Jared: Social observation  
Like not being able to read the mood in a social situation

Chloe: A  
H

Jared: No

*Chloe sent a picture of the loch ness monster with gun*

Jared: You were ready

Chloe: I was ready  
I sent that before I saw the no haha

Jared: Lol

**(4:23 PM)**  
*Jeremy sent a picture of a clown peering though a trapdoor on the floor (Originally couldn’t remember and called it one of those floor doors and then remember that on Twenty One Pilots song)*

Jeremy: What the fuck is this and how did it casually appear in my photos

*Michael sent an ominous photo of a bunch of toilets in a basketball court*

Jeremy: Ur notorious for having creepy photos so I just expect it now

Michael: I have so many cat photos currently actually

**(9:46 PM)**  
*Evan sent a picture of fortune from a fortune cookie that reads: Three can keep a secret, if you get rid of two.*

*Connor sent a picture of a cake that reads in pink icing: Sorry I tried to sacrifice you to SATAN*

Evan: You better be

Christine: Wat

Connor: Satan

**(11:12 PM)**  
*Connor sent a picture of a duck on skater board with text reading: He was a skater duck He said see ya later fucks*

Rich: YESSSS

Brooke: I like the egg in the background

**December 20th (8:41 AM)**  
Christine: Good luck on exams today again guys!!

**(10:53 AM)**  
Jenna: Jared, I know ur testing and what not but I finished chapter 4. Sounds good to me. Astral projectingggggggg

Jared: Hahahaha  
I just woke up

Jenna: Ur kidding

Jared: Nope  
I only have 6th period testing today  
So I go in at 1

**Private Chat between Evan and Connor (11:35 AM)**  
Evan: I have an idea y’all

Connor: Who is y’all

Evan: I’m going to try to write  
You is yall because you are my all

Connor: Like  
Shit…  
Marry me?

Evan: Later. We need to focus

Connor: Right. Of course  
So back to business  
Why?

Evan: Idk. Just wanna try to write a story?

Connor: Fair enough. Any ideas?

**(12:04 PM)**  
Jared: I just remembered I had to write an essay for my final in English about what a good writer is and I said fuck you to the teacher  
Like a good writer is subjective

Jake: If u didn’t actually say fuck you, I’m going to be sad

Jared: Even mentioned a sentence he thought was bad, another found it was the best  
I did not

Jake: But I agree  
I’m curious as to what he had to say about it haha

Jared: Same. I really want to know

Jake: You’ll have to tell me when u get the grade back haha

Jared: I will. Lol

**(2:12 PM)**  
*Rich sent a gif of someone shrugging with the caption: Hey, sometimes you gotta kill a guy.*

Jake: Sometimes you gotta

Rich: That’s what I’m sayin

**(2:38 PM)**  
*Jared sent a wikihow image of a man holding two dogs while another just looks at him*

Jared: Can ya give me a number 1 - 100

Michael: 69

Jared: Try again  
No memes

Michael: 24

Jared: Aight  
Wait  
I almost made a joke  
Then realized that one answer to the meaning of life from that one thing (I can’t remember if it was a movie or something else) being 42 and 42 is just 420 without the  
0  
Much like that message

**(8:03 PM)**  
Michael: Someone named Rat just broke into my locked house on the game I’m playing????

Jeremy: That was me

Michael: Lol

Rich: Rat haha

**(11:12 PM)**  
*Michael sent a video of a small polar bear in a roblox game banging its head against a food dish with the caption: He’s eating but he looks like he’s concussing himself*

Jeremy: Miles no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I'm working on story currently (hinted in the chapter a bit. lol)! I'm not posting anything of it til I'm finished that way I can give a story I know will be finished. 
> 
> Also after going through the texts I did write Chris Pine (can't waste colored ink) on a pink sticky note and put it on my Christmas Tree! (Inspired by someone on Tumblr by the user of sketchyp0p that I found in the treebros tag and thought was cute! So I said fuck it, I'm going to it, but forgot until looking back. Lol)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	17. December 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, and 25th - Rich cosplays Rey for his Job at the Movie Theater, Reoccuring Dreams, Jared loves his new Family, Sleep = Fast Traveling, and MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**December 21st (12:41 PM)**  
Connor: I’ve been having a reoccuring thing in my dreams  
But first  
What the fuck was with my dream of me and my sister, she dressed as Elsa, and me as regular all in black me holding a pumpkin while we both were flying somewhere in a hurry  
Before that it was a dream about like a fluffy black dog that was very angry except to me and two other people (Who I think I was married to????) and fuck it’s all fuzzy but God it was weird  
The reoccurring thing is a cafe where I don’t even have to go in as there’s a lot of windows and a text box (Like from paper mario?) appears above the same guy’s head that says: This is yummy!

Evan: Lol

**(2:27 PM)**  
Christine: Jake whos the best marvel character

Jake: Oh fuckkkkk you  
I can’t pick

Rich: Spiderman

Jake: I guess I’d have to go with Cap if I had to pick  
Spider-Man’s pretty cool  
I like him

**(2:47 PM)**  
Rich: The best star wars character is Rey because I’m getting paid to dress up as her  
For some reason my work choose me

Jake: Nice!!!!  
But no, the best Star Wars character is Baby Yoda

Rich: I’ve one seen one star wars movie  
Only

Jake: I’ve seen bits and pieces of them. And baby yoda is in the mandalorian(?) on Disney plus so it’s new

Rich: I think it’s in the movies? Thilese guys told me that it’s a new species that no one knows the name of so they call it baby Yoda

Rich: I have no idea

**December 22nd (11:59 AM)**  
Evan: I forgot about a reoccuring dream I have until Connor mentioned his and had it last night  
However it was like 5 in 1 so it was weird  
It started with Alana, Connor, and me surviving in like a realistic minecraft but when we died we got put into spectator mode but could still talk. Me and Alana died but Connor cultivated an island and then died then we could join back and me and her went to the island and Alana disappeared  
Then I got bored and clicked off which gives you angry popups when you go back  
So me and Connor decide to play a text based story game/zombie 8-bit survival game (I blame Jeremy). I was playing with Connor and he choose random, which came out as a boy with a backwards cap and red shirt. I designed a girl with purple hair and blue eyes. A pink overall dress with a white undershirt that had a strawberry pattern on it, no shoes, and a flower basket then Connor changed into Arin from Game Grumps. Dan was there too but I was still playing and there just wasn’t talking  
Like I specifically remember Dan going to me, “Aw. You forgot the shoes.”  
And Arin going, “Oh well”  
Then after Dan said to Arin, “Don’t you hate this game because of the zombies?”  
It switched to a dream about CaptainSparklez showing off how command blocks work, specifically with railroads. He started on the ground but he wanted to show how it follows your position no matter if there was ground and took it to his base so we could there easily. His base was a new biome that was a rectangle of purple grass stretching far, but decently wide and surrounding by a stone flatland. He said it was called something like Enderland and as he walked into his block iron fortress surrounding with high wire fences, he showed me Ender Obsidian (same particle effect as Endermen and if you step on it, it takes you to another Ender Obsidian block) and when went it inside it changed.  
Jordan was still there, but it was more real. He told me not to open a door. It was like one of those saloon doors but three stacked together. The first one said keep out, the next was blank, and the last said Arin’s favorite and a child who was a zombie launched out like a monkey, but Jordan started fighting it before it attacked me. I walked to the next set of doors, just two saloon doors this time, a standard keep out and I peek in and same that it was a hot pink sign with the word GIRL in lighter pink written on it. I decided nah and continued through a doorway and was greeted by my step-dad and a change of setting  
This is the reoccurring dream  
So my step-dad greets me and I was really excited but first I needed to get Jeremy. So after that we went to go get the baby elephants (a boy and a girl) for something???? I don’t really know why… So first we get to a classroom so Jared can say hi to them both. Then we go see my mom who is tending to a big elephant who can sometimes not like the babies. That reoccurs every time. The ending is always different.  
We walk out and elephant is already in bad mood so my mom moved him over the wood fence without damage to it somehow. I didn’t feel comfortable still I held the baby boy elephant under my arm (He turned the size of Boston Terrier? I also could tell because the boy had a shorter truck than the girl) and then chaos happened. The big elephant attempted to jump over the fence. He brought it down. A wolf started charging so the animals had to be moved inside through a sliding glass door (Idk why). A donkey came in first followed by the baby girl elephant then my mom and a small curly haired polar bear that walked on two legs. My said it was a dwarf (something) bear and before I woke up I got to pet him.

**(1:09 PM)**  
Chloe: Oof don’t have time to read all of that

Jared: Bruh that’s a damn disappointment that u woke up before u got to pet the bear

Evan: I did get to. He felt like a poodle

Jared: Well I read that self.  
Wrong

**(4:40 PM)**  
Jared: Just remembered I got singled out at D&D for pouring milk before cereal

Jenna: Good

**(5:07 PM)**  
*Evan sent a picture of pink sticky note in a Christmas tree with a tree doodle and reads: Chris Pine

Connor: A Chris pine

**(7:40 PM)**  
Jeremy: Jared’s braces are tripping him up he just said: “See they’re not snail… I mean stale… well they’re not snail either”

**December 23rd (9:50 AM)**  
Jared: It is almost 10. I am in pain. I have just almost forgotten both yous in the text I sent my mom  
I have also just woken up  
If you don’t think it’s that bad it was almost: Are up? Can do favour?  
Alright. She got me a pain killer and some water.

**(10:36 AM)**  
Jenna: Aw, Jared did you’re mom finally come back home?

Jared: No? Why?  
Oh! I was really tired to be fair

Jenna: Your mom isn’t coming back is she?

**(10:45 AM)**  
Jared: No she’s not  
But I have a new family now!  
Thanks to Evan and his mom

**(11:15 AM)**  
Michael: Just remembered my mom told me guests like the shower curtain to be open for the same reason I do  
I’m sorry mom. I don’t our guests are paranoid about murderers hiding in the shower

Chloe: I like having them closed cuz I think it looks nicer but I usually always check to make sure no one will murder me while I pee

Michael: I don’t care about nice. I care about no murderers

**(12:06 PM)**  
Connor: Drawing and watching The Adventure Zoe and there’s a character y’all should know. His name is Taako (Pronounced Taco)

Brooke: Taco?

Connor: Taako

Brooke: Taco

Connor: He plans to invent it yeah

**(2:57 PM)**  
Connor: My mom walked in as my music was like: I’m gonna start a cult

Jenna: Oh haha

Connor: Nice song tho

**(10:15 PM)**  
Jared: I’m trying so hard to focus  
But man  
Absolutely Funky, Garage Man

Jake: Garbo

*Jared sent a picture that says: I’m fear dancing. It’s what I do when I’m stressed*

**(10:23 PM)**  
Rich: I may be determined, but that does not mean I’m smart - I think as I for sure though I had the USB the right way before realizing I was wrong

**(11:12 PM)**  
*Evan sent a screenshot of predictive text prompt: It’s like I always say, …*  
Evan: It’s like I always say, you can look for admiration and respect that you are Lucifer and you know that I’m not

Christine: You should make inspirational quotes

Connor: Lol

**December 24th (11:06 AM)**  
Jeremy: I love how even tho my brothers and I r older, my step-mom still doesn't trust us to not mess with out presents so she won’t put them out until we’re sleeping tonight

**(12:01 PM)**  
*Chloe sent a video of slow mo kittens*

Chloe: Merry Christmas

Jenna: Christmas is tomorrow

Chloe: That’s my Christmas present to u guys  
A slow mo video of kittens playing

Christine: Beautiful

Chloe: That’s what I’m sayin  
I want a kitten now even tho I’m not a big cat person

Christine: You can have the kitten and I’ll take it when it becomes a cat

**(12:48 PM)**  
*Christine sent a picture of what’s your holiday name determined by first and last intials*

Christine: Jingle von Christmastime  
Okay sounds good

Jared: Yulelog GayApparel

Michael: Peppermint Gingerbread…  
I’m just food

Jeremy: It’s because you’re a snack ;)

**(1:37 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of a shiny eevee from pokemon go*

Jared: Look! A baby! Baby boy!  
In other news I am friends with a YouTuber/voice actor on Pokemon Go

Rich: Oh  
That’s fun

Jared: Oh shoot Alana needs to knooooow

Evan: Honestly, I’m waiting for the day that u tell me ur married to some celebrity and even then I won’t be surprised

Jared: *getting married  
You’re coming to my wedding

Connor: I better be at ur fucking wedding

Jenna: I better be theaid of honor

Jared: I will have one maid of honor and my brothers  
They get the title of brother  
Because they are the ULTIMATE BROTHERS  
They glow neon after I combined 3 other souls into there’s

Jeremy: Lol

Michael: When will I be Ultimate Michael?  
It’s gonna be when I fight God, isn’t it?

Jake: Uh I mean sure?

Michael: We all know I’m gonna have to fight God eventually

Jared: And we’ll be fighting by your side!

**(2:12 PM)**  
Michael: I’ve been bullied to my face once and they made fun of how I have glasses so I must be blind? Like duh?? I can barely see my hand that’s 5 inches away without them

Jeremy: I’ll kill someone for you

Jake: I’ll help

Christine: I’ll be an alibi

Jeremy: Perfect

**(10:45 PM)**  
Rich: I keep calling sleep, fast travelling which concerns me

Chloe: I mean it kind is tho??

Brooke: It is!

Rich: Where am I going????

Chloe: To the next day?

Rich: I guess????

**December 25th (12:36 PM)**  
*Jared sent 9 cursed Christmas cards*

Connor: I’m mad  
But I’ll be nice  
Since it’s Christmas

Jared: I’m cursed

Connor: I know

Jared: So it’ll be a cursed Christmas

Connor: U curse me

Jared: Exactly, so fuck you

**(1:54 AM)**  
*Jenna sent a up close picture of Keith from the Try guys, smiling (Also me and him have the same glasses? At least in that pic so that’s neat)*

Jenna: Murry Chrimas

Chloe: That’s creepy

Jenna: Ur welcome

**(2:14 AM)**  
Jake: Meery chrisrmas

Brooke: Meery Christrmas!

Michael: Meeeery Christian

**(10:44 AM)**  
Christine: Good morning guys! Merry Christmas! I hope you got some good stuff!

Rich: …  
My dad hasn’t woken up yet…  
Flashbacks to when I was a kid.  
I know I should of used the wrapping paper I can color on

Jeremy: Do they make that?

Rich: Yeah

Jake: Bro I wish I had that as a kid

Jeremy: Me too

**(11:47 AM)**  
Jake: Did he wake up yet?

Rich: Finally! But he has to wrap something…

Chloe: I can’t believe u let him sleep. If my mom wouldn’t have woken up before me, I’d have woken her up at like 9:20-10 

**(12:36 PM)**  
Michael: I woke up at 8 then went back to bed. Lol

Jeremy: I figured u did haha

**(1:01 PM)**  
Michael: My moms gave the dogs toys and Lita loves them. It’s the first time in a long time that she actively started playing with anyone other than her sister.

Connor: I gave my dog treats  
He’s going to get fat

Jake: I have my dog and cat wrapping paper  
Gave

Evan: Our cats had a blast ripping wrapping paper

Connor: Hahaha cute

**(1:43 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture of a dragon statue*

Evan: Woah! Do u get to paint that?

Jenna: Yeah I’ll probably do it this weekend

Evan: That’s gonna be fun haha

Jenna: And tricky

Evan: Oh yeah I bet haha

**(5:04 PM)**  
Jeremy: Why can I hear an ice cream truck going around? It never goes around

Jared: You’re going crazy

Jeremy: Probably

**(8:31 PM)**  
Jared: Why isn’t there a pet ambulance?

Brooke: Make one

Chloe: There is for Littlest Pet Shop

Brooke: A real one

Chloe: Littlest Pet Shop is real. Just not alive

Jared: They’re alive in my heart

**(10:27 PM)**  
Jenna: I can’t stop looking at the dragon statue I got

Christine: I can’t wait until u paint it haha

Jenna: I’m gonna mess it up

Christine: No ur not

Jenna: Yes I will

Christine: It’ll be great

Jenna: No it won’t

Christine: Jenna! It’s gonna look beautiful

**Bonus: 12 Days of Welcome to Be More Chill: A Group Chat Fic No One Asked For**  
On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 

Over 12 chapters of a group chat fic

11 Eleven idiots in a group chat

10 cats and dogs

9 Cursed Christmas Cards

8 starting idiots in the chat

7 weird Stock photos sent

6 gays a dating

5 days worth of chats

4 cursed photos and counting

3 ghosts a haunting

2 full months and a half

And a writer who appreciates all the people reading this bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I got bored and wrote a song! Mainly I got to writing 9 cursed Christmas cards and was like: Oh! I could make the 12 days song thing!!  
I apparently can write real songs too though!  
I wrote a song for a story I'm working on and was in disbelief because it sounded good! I guess I shouldn't be shocked, I can write poems after all. Lol  
Also want to share that my friend/editor got me the Be More Chill book and two worms on a string! They are named Brain (A yellow one) and Brian (A smaller blue one) and I love them!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	18. December 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, and 31st - Cookies, Babysitter Michael, Evan has a nightmare, Peaceful Chonk, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDITOR!!!!, and Chloe is getting a hair cut

**December 26th (7:51 PM)**  
*Rich sent a picture of a big box with a small paper that just says ‘Check Steam’ on it.*

Rich: This is what my brother got me

Jake: Beautiful

Brooke: I love that  
That’s great

**(8:29 PM)**  
Connor: I just printed half of my fingerprint on my freshly painted nails  
Ugh  
Too lazy to fix it tho

Christine: Printed?

Connor: Yeah  
Inprinted into the nail polish

Christine: Oh

Connor: Yeah

*Jared sent a gif of the kool aid man busting in and shouting ohhh yeaahh!*

Christine: I’m surprised that hasn’t been sent before

Michael: As someone who hoards Koolaid packets from Lunchables, I am too

**(11:38 PM)**  
*Jake sent a picture of Christmas Cookies (The one being referred to was a star with the DEATH written in red)*

Jake: One of these is not like the other

Brooke: The star from Mario

Jake: Yep  
That’s it

Michael: OH MY GOD BABY YODA  
Is that a pokeball?  
Like I know which one you meant but there’s so many that are catching my eye  
It’s very visually appealing

Brooke: There really are  
Are  
Oh thought are said ate

Jake: Lol

Jeremy: WHO DECORATED THEM THO

Jake: Me and Rich did

**December 27th (12:26 AM)**  
Brooke: Christine I got new slippers that kind of match the stuffie you got meeeee

Christine: Oh! Nice!

Brooke: Literally almost everything I got was unicorn based.

Christine: Sounds pretty wicked if u ask me haha

**(12:37 AM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of chonky seal plushies*

Jeremy: Oh my god

Michael: Me  
Its a picture of me

Jeremy: Noooo :(

Michael: Meee

**(3:41 AM)**  
Jake: Am I ashamed of myself for playing Minecraft until 3 in the morning? absolutely the fuck not

Jared: Hi

Jake: Hello

Jared: I’ve been reading

Jenna: I want to play Minecraft until 3 am but I’m playing animal jam until 3 am

Jake: Hahah nice

Jared: I’m been procrastinating

Jake: I think u need to worep

Jared: I need to worep  
I agree

Jenna: Yes you do

Jared: But dishessssss

Jenna: U need to start doing those earlier haha

Jared: You sound like my mom :p

Jake: It’s true tho. Then u could just go straight to bed

Jared: No

**(4:34 PM)**  
Michael: Well I just fucked up big time

Chloe: How?

Michael: I yelled at the kids I’m babysitting and now the oldest is upset and doesn’t even wanna be near me  
And I never raise my voice but they stress me out buz they don’t listen and I reached my point and yelled

Brooke: Oh no :(

Michael: Not to mention I’m on my fucking period so my hormones r all over the place and nw I wanna cry and go home

Chloe: Everyone is having a mental breakdown is what your summing up.

Michael: I’m having a fucking mental breakdown for sure. The youngest is throwing a tantrum and I can’t call her down. The middle child never listens and the oldest is the sweetest and more helpful one and now I’ve upset her and I feel like shit  
Or maybe it’s just something about today, I don’t fucking know what’s happening and I’m about to fucking start crying. I’m trying so hard not to but I seriously might.

**(7:00 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of someone following them in a game*

Jared: She won’t stop following me!

Connor: Stab here  
Her

Jared: She’s not even saying anything

Connor: Stab

Jared: I don’t even look straight  
1\. My name is Evan  
2\. I’m wearing makeup

Michael: Panic  
Panic  
Alert Alert

Connor: How so?

Michael: Jeremy was seen  
By the kids I’m babysitting

Jared: Lol  
Gonna grill ya now huh?

Michael: As always

**December 28th (2:13 AM)**  
*Chrisitne sent two gifs of lava*

Christine: You cannot tell me you don’t wanna touch that

Rich: I knew it was gonna be lava

Christine: It looks so amazing I just wanna touch it once

Rich: It doesn’t to me

Christine: There’s just something about the way lava flows and moes about. It’s so graceful, smooth, elegant

Rich: It looks like a pimple there so nl  
No*

Christine: It’s just  
The spill

Rich: I’m going to bed

Christine: Same  
I need to worep

Rich: Get some worep

Christine: You too

**(3:53 AM)**  
Evan: I hust woke up froma nightmare

Connor: Are you crying?

Evan: Nl  
No

Connor: I’m on my way

Story Time  
Connor climbed up onto Evan’s roof, knocking on the window. The boy was startled out of his thoughts and quickly opened the window.

“You didn’t have to come.” He stuttered out.

“Yes. I did.” Was the response.

As soon as he was in, Connor embraced him.

“What was it this time?”

“You got attacked and you…” Evan let out a sob.

“Take your time.” Connor reassured as Evan sobbed into his chest.

“You ended up bleeding out and I couldn’t do anything.”

“I’m okay.” He hugged tighter, “I’m alive.”

“It just felt so real.” He whispered.

“Do you want to lay down? We can cuddle.”

He lead Evan back to his bed, not letting go of his hand. His mind seemed to have started drifting so.

“Come on. It’s okay. Your dream wasn’t real.”

More tears formed from Evan’s eyes.

“Come here.” He said and patted the bed.

He got into bed, laying on his side, facing Connor, who then moved to lay on his back.

“I used to have nightmares a lot.” He spoke to the ceiling.

Evan squished himself more into Connor’s side, who wrapped the arm Evan was laying his head on around him.

“They’re less frequent now.”

“I never knew you ever had them.” Evan mumbled, hugging Connor’s side with his arm draped over his chest.

“Got better when I met you I guess.” He smiled at the ceiling.

“That’s good.” He mumbled.

“Yeah.” Connor agreed, sparing a look at Evan, who’s eyes had slipped closed and his breathing had slowed, “Goodnight.”

He put his hand over Evan’s, which was placed over his heart.

“I love you.”

**(3:03 PM)**  
Jeremy: Apparently on Urban Dictionary, you can get a mug with a word and definition on it

*Jeremy sent a screenshot of the Urban Dictionary Definition of 666*

Jenna: Something you do not yell in the middle of church. Lol

**(6:25 PM)**  
*Jared sent a photo of their laptop screen search bar is visible, but cut off at the beginning (I made the google search so it’s What do ghosts look like) and google images is open and zoomed into a picture of a sheet ghost with arms up with the link being: What Do Ghosts Feel? - Association for …*

Connor: Ghosts feel pain

Jared: Alright you ghost

**(9:08 PM)**  
Jake: Mr. Sandman

Rich: Man me a sand

Jake: Make it the cutest

Rich: Man car door hook hand

**(9:22 PM)**  
Jake: *loads into GTA Online*  
*Gets shot on the spot*

**(10:04 PM)**  
Brooke: I want sushi

Chloe: I want pizza

*Brooke sent Nessie with a gun*

**(11:41 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a cake pic*

Christine: Yum

Brooke: Cake

Jenna: It sure is cake

Chloe: Yummyy

**December 29th (1:03 AM)**  
Brooke: Is it loveable or lovable?

Christine: Lovable

Brooke: Thanks

Christine: No, thank you

Brooke: No. Thank you

Christine: No, thank you

Brooke: No  
Thank you

Christine: No, no  
Thank you

Brooke: No. Thank you

Christine: No. No, thank you

Brooke: Thank you

Christine: Thank you

Brooke: Thanky you

Christine: uoY knahT

Brooke: THANK YOU

Christine: UOY KNAHT

Brooke: THANK YOUUUUU

Chrisitne: T̷͔̰̳͍̗̳̳̫̰̞̞̥̍̓̂̓̓̚͜͝ẖ̸̡͎̰̺̫̠̠̝͓͈͋̅͛̌̀̑̾̀̓͐͊̊̽ā̵̡̤͍̣̮͉̻̎́̓̏͒̑̄͑͠n̶̨̗̙͔̙̔͋͊̇̇̃̿̉̓k̵̰̜͉͖͉̼̗̞͔̔̍̂̇̂̚ͅͅ ̸̢̨͔̙̲͈͍̺̭͖͓̠͙͙̺̐͐̕ẙ̷̦͖͖̈̄̈́̌̿̇͛͜͝ò̴̧̡̳̫͎͓̞͍̬̯̻̬͓͊̊̈́͗̔̏͌́u̷̟̤̳͋̆̈̒̄͋̾̊̌̏͋̚͝

Brooke: Thanks you

**(5:23 PM)**  
Jared: Guys I’m nervous. I’m gonna be a good little brother and order pizza for me and Evan (Jeremy’s at Michael’s I’m not heartless) but they only take calls and not online ordering so I’m scared

Chloe: Order from a different place

Jared: No, it’s his favorite pizza place and he deserves it. So I’ll do it for him.

**(5:36 PM)**  
Jared: Damn it  
I’m getting scared  
Ugh

Chloe: Just call

Jared: See that’s the thing  
I can’t  
What if I flub my words

Chloe: Then you flub you’re words  
They’ll get over it and it probably happens all the time

Jared: But I will remember this moment for the rest of my life. And 20 years down the road I’ll be laying in bed and this moment will come to my mind and I’ll want die

Chloe: Or in 20 years you’ll go back and wish you called

Jared: No I doubt that haha  
Okay I’m going to call  
I’m gonna do it

Chloe: Yay!

Jared: I’m sweating

Chloe: That’s body tears  
Of joy

Jared: I did it  
It was horrible  
He better be thankful

Chloe: He better be  
Stab him if he’s not

Connor: DONT STAB HIM

**(6:32 PM)**  
*Michael sent a screenshot of a search for pokemon froakie plush with one the listings being: Cute Blob Seal Pillow*

Michael: IT’S HAUNTING MEEEEEE

Jeremy: Buy him

Michael: You think I have money?

Jeremy: Yes

Michael: I am broke

*Jeremy sent a picture of someone looking unsure with their arms crossed*

Michael: Okay. I have $5  
But not even for the chonky bou  
Boi*  
Enough*

Jeremy: If we combine forces, we can buy chunky boi

Michael: Chonky

Jeremy: Chonky

Michael: Besides. I want peaceful chonk

Jeremy: Peaceful chonk?

*Michael sent a picture of two chonky seals, one with its eyes close and on it’s side and the other on it’s belly, eyes open.*

Michael: At peace with the world

Jeremy: Ah

**(7:46 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture of Plankton from Spongebob quoting his F.U.N song bit*

Jared: He got the letter N right at kease Anywhere starts with a fucking A, Spongebob

Jenna: Leave spongebob alone  
He’s a beautiful sponge just trying to spread happiness and friendship

Jared: He’s an idiot

Jenna: Let him be stupid

Jared: Not with words

Jenna: Yes with words

*Jared sent a picture of their computer screen with I would say 13 tabs open on one window*

Jenna: Please no

*Jared sent a video starting at one window that only had 1 tab to another with 5 tabs to a last one with 13 tabs*

Jared: SIMS CC

Jenna: No

**(8:25 PM)**  
Jared: The University Pack is 50% offfffff

**(9:43 PM)**  
Michael: My mom: Creep  
My other mom: Creep  
Me: *pausing my video* hm?  
Them at the same time: Creep  
Me: ????  
My other mom: Your shirt  
Me: Oh! I forgot I was wearing it and was confused why you started bullying me

Jake: Hahah

**December 30th (5:28 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of a punk looking sim*

Jared: Her sister also sucks :/ Is she supposed to be pastel?

Jeremy: She doesn’t look bad

Jared: I revamped her  
Now for her sister

Jeremy:Okay haha

Jared: I should’ve done a before and after

Evan: Yoi should make polar opposites

Jeremy: I think that’s what he’s gonna do haha

Evan: Yeesss

Jared: The sisters are actually polar opposites in the first place. Just not well done  
One was Pastel and the other Punk

*Jared sent a picture of a sim*

Jared: Before

*Jared sent another picture of the same sim, but looking very different*

Jared: After

Evan: Oooohhhh I like!

Jeremy: I love itt

**(11:27 PM)**  
Jake: I’m kinda sad to get rid of all of my 1D stuff because it was my fucking childhood but it isn’t in anymore haha thanks Zayn

Jared: I know nothing!

Jenna: You know nothing!

Jared: How dare you quote my own song at me

Jake: Wat

Jared: Jenna

Jake: How did she

Jared: You know nothing!

Jake: I KNOW  
OH

Jenna: Fuck you

*Jenna sent Nessie with a gun*

**December 31st (12:22 AM)**  
Jared: Evan your famous

Brooke: Famous

Chloe: I just ate so many tacos

Evan: Oh nice

Brooke: Can I have one?

Chloe: Bring taco stuff and I’ll make you tacos

**(3:25 PM)**  
Michael: My stomach is growling and no joke I thought: Like I ate???? Why am I hungry  
I ate one small airhead candy

Rich: Your stomach wants more

Jeremy: That’s not good  
It’s snack  
Go eat real food

**(3:45 PM)**  
Jake: When I was a kid I use to think staying up till 12 was sooo hate. Now it’s an every day thing.

Connor: I know right hahah

**(4:31 PM)**  
Rich: Can I have a sticker?

Brooke: A sticker? Haha

Rich: Yes

**(5:15 PM)**  
Connor: Why is the passenger seat called shotgun?  
Is that the place where people shoot people from?

Jake: Yes

**(9:26 PM)**  
Chloe: So my hair stylist is coming this week to cut hair and I’m wondering if I should do something different. Any suggestions?

Connor: Emoooooo

Chloe: I already kinda have that goin on hahah

Connor: Me too

Jenna: He may mean extra emo

Chloe: I’ve already had my emo phase  
Not bringing it back

Brooke: Ask your hair stylist and what they think would look good for your face shape

Connor: Go scene

Chloe: I’m doing anything emo/goth/scene gone through that phase already

*Chloe sent two pictures with the tips being dyed*

Chloe: Me and my mom kinda like the gray or purple

Brooke: Nah  
Gray and lurple

Jenna: LURPLE  
WHAT COLOR IS LURPLE

Brooke: I DONT KNOW  
Does any color start with L

Christine: Lilac

Jenna: A shade but otherwise no

Christine: Hey maybe I should have you guys vote on my next hair style, highest voted I HAVE to get

Rich: Buzz cut

Christine: Nu  
Examples  
I’d need examples

Jake: You’re right Rich

Chloe: I’m defiantly dying it, the bottom portion but idk what color  
They don’t come until Thursday so I have some time

**(10:13 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of there laptop with the window closed (Screensaver is of a worm on a string on a flower if anyone wanted to know)*

Michael: Who closed my window?

Jake: The Government

**(11:13 PM)**  
Evan: I just started vigorously shaking my sweater sleeve because there was so much cat hait  
Hair*

Michael: Mine is dog hair

Jake: I love cats and dogs

Rich: Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Happy new year!!!! Also I have a new story out (It's only Dear Evan Hansen with a few cameos of Be More Chill Characters)  
Hope everyone has a good 2020!!!!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	19. January 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th - Happy New Year!, Rich loves Bears, 64 boxes of Poptarts, Christine paints her nails, and Minecraft KILL Room

**January 1st (12:07 AM)**  
Michael: Happy new year!

Christine: Happy New Year! Love you all!

Rich: Happy new year!!!!!

Jake: Love you all too  
Rosie’s scared

Rich: Hug Rosie for me

Jake: I will  
I’ve been holding my dog a lot tonight hahah

**(3:24 PM)**  
Jeremy: I just watched 3 grown men discuss memes for 34 minutes and 35 seconds

Michael: Hell yeah

**(5:58 PM)**  
Brooke: The name Brooke makes me want to diiieee

Evan: Same  
But why

Brooke: Ok. What are your reasons?  
Mine is the fucking fact I have to type it soooo much and it always comes out with less or more Os

Evan: I dont like how it sounds and pretty sure I was bullied by a brooke

Jared: I knew a Brooke  
She drew me a rainbow

Brooke: Awe

Jared: It was that summer Evan got his head smashed by a door and got stitches. Ah. Good times

Brooke: You know now that I think of it… I knew a kid named Jared! Do we go to the same summer day care thing?

Jared: Oh my god, you drew me a rainbow

Brooke: Oh my god. I bullied Evan that summer  
I am so sorry

Evan: We were kids no big deal

Brooke: I’m still really sorry

Evan: I forgive you :)

Brooke: :)

**(6:54 PM)**  
Jared: I NEED HELP WOTH SOMWTHING

Jenna: EHAT  
DUDE YOU USED MY W IN SOMETHING AND I USED YOUR E

Jared: WE SWITCHED

Jenna: YEAH

Jared: OKAY BUT I NEED TO ASK  
Should I buy a body pillow on sale for $20

Evan: I’m not answering this. Jenna you take it

Jenna: Why?  
A body pillow can combat loneliness and you can cuddle it.

Jared: UR A FUCKING GENIUS I LOVE YOU  
I’m so lonely

Jenna: I’ve been there

Jared: Now I’m really debating it  
Evan is so disappointed in me

Evan: It’s just  
You’ve been talking about it for a while and I know the reasons

Jenna: What are the reasons for it

Jared: It’s a person I like  
He’s from a fandom I’m in

Jenna: Well if you’ve been talking about it for awhile then

Jared: Now I feel like a fuckin loser  
Might buy it, idk yet

Jenna: Does it have a pillow case? Buy it and flip it inside out so no one judges you because they don’t know what’s on it

Jared: It is a pillow case. I keep saying body pillow but it’s a pillow case  
That’s why I haven’t gotten it yet cuz it’s just the case and usually is like $40

**(9:38 PM)**  
*Jared sent a screenshot of order confirmation*

Jared: What did I just do

Jenna: God’s work

**January 2nd (12:23 PM)**  
Connor: Why did I get a college emailing me with the subject: Cheesy Memes or Haikus? You decide

**(4:47 PM)**  
Jeremy: Do you guys have Netflix?  
May I suggest you watch John Mulaney and the sack lunch bunch if you do

Christine: What is it abojt  
About

Jeremy: Good question  
It’s a musical and the songs are banger

**(5:27 PM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture saying: Your last saved meme is your vibe for 2020*

*Jenna sent a picture that says: Some girls my age: eew it’s so weird but I have a crush on celebs who are like 5 years older than me!!!!!!!! Me: hahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*

*Jared sent a picture of a tumblr post: here’s a concept: me, riding your ceiling fan like a gargoyle. you, smacking me with a broom. both of us are yelling*

Jared: I’m ready

**(6:13 PM)**  
Jake: I just retweeted something an artist I follow with conviction and the thought: Rich fucking loves bears

Rich: I fucking love bears

Jake: I know you do  
I also know you see what I retweet

Rich: Yes I do

Jake: So did you see the bears?

Rich: Yes I saw bear  
I love bear

Jake: :)

**January 3rd (12:33 AM)**  
*Chloe sent a selfie with their hair a bit shorter and blue dyed tips*

Brooke: I love ittyy

Chloe: I’m defiantly putting more in next time

Brooke: I want your hairdresser. That looks so good

Chloe: It was so funny cuz he got blue dye everywhereeeeeeee hahah

Rich: Me. Literally me

**(3:47 AM)**  
Christine: Me: I’ll go to bed early!  
Anyway. I found this really neat webtoon comic

**(3:02 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of a cake with horizontal stripes and white drip on the top with blobs of icing, ordered and colored like that of a rainbow and a more pastel rainbow for the Happy Birthday ornament on it*

Michael: I need it to be somebody’s birthday I can have that cake

Connor: I want it  
Buy it anyway  
Lie

Michael: Lol

**(5:06 PM)**  
Evan: My mom just told me my step dad ordered 48 boxes of sugar cookie poptarts

Connor: Yes

Michael: Can I have some?

Jenna: They make sugar pop tarts?

Evan: It’s seasonal  
He ordered 17 more

Christine: Goodness me

Michael: Whyyy are they really that important  
Is he having a crisis

Evan: …  
...they’re for me…  
…

Michael: But why did he order them?

Evan: ...because I get really excited about them during the time you can get them

Michael: I’m honestly speechless  
Like what do u say to that  
I can’t event think of something funny to say  
That’s amazing, tell ur dad that he’s fucking awesome

Jeremy: I know what to say  
My dad’s the guy they warned as about in those math problems  
Us*

Chloe: He spent 174… roughly… for… poptarts?

Jared: What did mom say

Evan: Mom just told me he did. Idk

**(8:21 PM)**  
*Evan sent a picture that says: Type “In 2020 I’ll” and let your phone’s keyboard finish your New Years Resolution for you.*

Evan: In 2020 I’ll have to do it again and I will not let you know that you have to get the gang involved

Connor: You better fucking tell me if I have to get the gang involved cuz we’ll fuck some people up

Evan: What am I doing again is the biggest question

Connor: Kill somebody

Michael: In 2020 I’ll have a lot more time in the game but it won’t be a good game

Evan: I have not done  
I have not killed someone

Jared: In 2020 I’ll probably be home

Connor: In 2020 you probably will

**(10:42 PM)**  
Jeremy: If we were Pokemen (idc that I called it that) who would we be? I call Jigglypuff

Michael: I would love to be eevee but I’m definitely not cute enough

Jeremy: Ur fucking adorable

**(11:59 PM)**  
Connor: I just want to eat my crackers and be emo

**January 4th (11:34 AM)**  
Jake: The hash slinging slasher

**(2:00 PM)**  
Brooke: I ate a normal amount of chocolate yesterday and now I’m suffering

**(2:28 PM)**  
Jenna: My dad tried making a Star Wars joke. I haven’t seen Star Wars

Brooke: Hahaha

**(2:58 PM)**  
Christine: Sparkle or no sparkle

Rich: Sparkle

Christine: All or accent

Rich: Idk

Michael: All

Christine: Ok  
Should I use gold?? Or is that too much

Rich: Too much

*Christine sent a picture of 3 glitter nail polishes*

Christine: Which one

Michael: 2

**(4:31 PM)**  
Michael: I just sat down to watch a movie with Jeremy and only got distracted twice!!!!!

Jared: Yay!

Michael: Once was to play with Pixie and the other time was to search up an actor who I recognized the voice of

**(5:05 PM)**  
Christine: I expressed interest in ONE ad and it’s all I get now

Jake: Yep  
That’s how it goes

Rich: Welcome to the-government-tracking-what-you-do

Christine: Tracking my desire to see a play

**(10:14 PM)**  
Jared: I can smell the coke can that’s is all the way across the table from me????

Jeremy: That’s how u know it’s fresh

Jared: It’s not????

Jeremy: Then that’s how you know its vren sitting there too long

Jared: Fair enough

**January 5th (12:06 PM)**  
Chloe: Should I build something in Minecraft and if so, what

Connor: KILL room

Chloe: Got it  
KILL room

**(12:55 PM)**  
Chloe: What should I put in the KILL room

Connor: Dead bodies

Chloe: Okay

**(9:10 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of Jeremy with his foot stuck in a fence*

Jared: Jeremy is a tragedy

Michael: He’s gotta be more chill

Jared: I meant mess now that I remember the word

**(6:09 PM)**  
Jenna: Me: Hey dad, do you know if it’ll be cold tomorrow?  
My dad: Yep  
Me: So it is?  
My dad: Yep

**(7:42 PM)**  
Chloe: Turns out: May be allergic to cat dander

Connor: Huh

Chloe: The fur that falls off when you pet them

Connor: Ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Do any of you guys play Love Nikki? It's the only game I've managed to keep on my phone and play regularly  
Also like with my Dear Evan Hansen: Rewritten, I'm gonna write Be More Chill from memory and probably add Boyfs  
I'm working on many story projects though! Hopefully I will finish them!!!! 
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	20. January 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th - Michael made a friend, Evan and Jared fell out of a tree, Zoe has a knife, Goddess of Static, and Rich and Jake plan their wedding

**January 6th (7:54 AM)**  
Jared: I need to accept that, yes, I can use Google Docs on my phone, but no, I cannot open the 200+ page one.

**(8:15 AM)**  
Jared: Ah. But it is hard to type of there as somehow I spelled like as l UK e

**(11:49 AM)**  
Evan: I’m having really bad stomach cramps and I’m guessing that I’m hungry

Connor: That’s probably exactly what it is  
Have u gone to lunch yet?

Jared: He did not, in fact, eat breakfast

Evan: Not yet

Jeremy: It’s lunch time though! 

Connor: Eat or I will find you

**(1:51 PM)**  
Michael: I MADE A FRIEND

Brooke: Yay!!!!!

Michael: Her name is Heather

Chloe: My immediate reaction was “oh no”

Michael: My teacher was telling us about how in the course he’ll be referencing topics like sexual orientation  
So I made an offhand comment asking about how me being gay and math corelates

Connor: Well u let me know and I’ll punch her

Michael: What

Connor: I’m just saying  
Give me the word

**January 7th (6:34 AM)**  
Evan: Hi. I’m in immense pain because my arm is fucked up again. I want to throw up or cry. Maybe both. Preferably just cry

Connor: Do you need to be driven to the hospital?

Evan: My dad gave me pain pills. The one that starts with I

Connor: Ibuprofen? I thought u didn’t like taking those

Evan: I do not  
Let me tell you  
My body almost refused to take it  
Like I couldn’t swallow it

Connor: What even happened?

Jared: Is it odd to say that he fell out of a tree again

Connor: AT 6 IN THE MORNING

Jeremy: He didn’t mean to  
The branch under him snapped

Connor: WHY WAS HE IN THE TREE IN THE FIRST PLACE

Jared: Evan is shouting not to tell you  
Just know it’s not like last time

Connor: What the fuck happened

Jared: Sundae got out as we were leaving and her being the curious cat she is, climbed a tree and couldn’t get down

Connor: You couldn’t get your own dumbass cat?

Jeremy: Well Jared fell first  
Then Evan fell  
Now my dad’s going to take them to the hospital and the cat’s still in the tree

Connor: Do NOT try to get the cat

Jeremy: Michael already told me not to  
AND HE’S IN THE TREE

Chloe: Y’ALL ARE A BUNCH OF DUMBASSES

Jeremy: Michael is climbing down with Sundae

Jared: As soon as she was set down she ran inside.

Chloe: Your cat is an idiot

Connor: I agree with Chloe

Jeremy: I turn around for one second to address my dad and Michael is now on the ground  
He tripped over a tree root apparently  
We’re going to be late for school today

Christine: You shouldn’t come to school at all! :(

Jeremy: I’m fine, Michael has now some scratches, Jared might’ve twisted his ankle, and Evan did something to his arm again

Connor: I will skip school

Evan: No!

Michael: You and Jared are both crying  
Connor has a legitimate excuse for it

Connor: And I don’t care about what my parents think  
You’re injured

Evan: Just explain it to Zoe at least

Connor: Doing that now 

**Story Time**  
“Zoe, I’m taking a rain check on going to school today.” Connor said, leaning against his sister’s door frame.

“You’ve been good at going to school. What’s up?”

“I’m going to the hospital.”

A look of concern came to her face, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He stressed then explained, “Just Evan and Jared are dumbasses.”

“Are they okay?”

Connor hid a laugh by coughing, “No, obviously not.”

“What happened?”

“Jared’s cat got out and climbed a tree. Jared climbed the tree to get her, he fell and hurt his ankle. Then Evan tried, the branch he was on broke and he fell. Michael ended up getting the dumbass down.”

“Well I’ll tell them. If they don’t believe it, they’re going to be on your case.”

“I don’t care about them. My boyfriend is in the hospital.”

“Then go. I believe you.” She shooed him away and as he walked down the stairs she called out, “Drive safe.”

He grabbed his keys and his mom tried to ask something, but he was already out the door.

Zoe walked down shortly after.

“Evan’s in the hospital.” She explained.

Her mom nodded, but Larry was first to speak, “He’s probably lying.”

“Larry!” Cynthia scolded, “He obviously isn’t. He’s been good!”

“He’s probably falling back into old habits.”

“Seriously?” Zoe snapped, “His boyfriend is in the hospital and you’re accusing him of things he’s not doing?”

“You can’t speak to me like that!” He shouted.

“I think she has the right to with you accusing Connor while someone he cares about is injured!”

Larry got up and before storming out he said, “I’m going to be late for work.”

“I hope Evan’s okay.” Cynthia mumbled to herself.

~

Connor walked into the building, looking down at his phone.

“Connor!” He heard Jeremy call.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“They’re getting checked out right now.” Jeremy explained, “My dad’s with Jared and Evan has mom.”

“That’s good. I’ll be chilling around your house for the day. Where’s Michael?”

“Michael got his scratches cleaned and band aids put on and now he’s sleeping in one of these very comfortable chairs.” Jeremy gestured to someone sleeping with Jeremy’s cardigan draped over him, “His moms made him wash his hoodie and Evan will definitely appreciate that. As far as I know he’s still panicking about falling.”

Connor nodded, “I figured. I only told Zoe so I’m probably going to yelled at when I get home.”

“Good news is that you’re probably going to spend the night.”

“Why do you say that?”

Jeremy pointed over Connor’s shoulder and when he turned he saw a sobbing Evan, clinging to his mom.

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetie. You fell trying to get Sundae. It wasn’t like last time.”

Before he realized it, Connor was walking over.

“Hi, Heidi.” He greeted.

“Connor, you didn’t have to come.”

“Yeah, I did.” He gave her a reassuring smile before she nudged Evan towards him.

Realizing his presence, Evan embraced him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” He ran his fingers through Evan’s hair, “Let’s go sit with Jeremy and Michael and wait for Jared.”

He nodded and Connor guided him over, Evan’s hand gripping his.

**(12:50 PM)**  
*Jake sent a picture that reads: ALLIGATORS. CAN THEY EAT YOU CHILDREN*

Brooke: You ever see a croc

*Jake sent a picture that just reads: Yes*

Brooke: A CROC

**(9:15 PM)**  
Jared: Life Hack: In pain? Forget about it!

**(10:37 PM)**  
Chloe: Did I tell you guys that I got a call from an Unavailable number today?

*Chloe sent a screenshot of their recent phone calls*

Chloe: Because I did

Rich: Notice  
Noice

**January 8th (12:29 AM)**  
Jenna: I’m hot  
Literally not figuratively

Michael: (Hot Damn) Call the police and fireman  
Figuratively not literally

Jenna: I’m surprised u know that song

Michael: I’ve had to listen to kids bop version so much last year

**(9:49 AM)**  
Connor: Me and my sister have a game we play where we take a toy spider and hide it in places for the other to find and get scared by. Well last night I hid it in the toilet paper roll before going to bed. I walk out of the shower this morning and he’s looking at me from the kitchen holding a big knife and says “see what happens next time you hide the spider in the toilet paper roll”  
Needless to say, I’m pretty sure I got her haha

**(11:56 AM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of 4 people in those full body mesh suits on a couch around a small wood table on fire*

Brooke: What the hell

Jared: Mhm

**(7:08 PM)**  
Evan: If I was a dog I would be a chihuahua because I, too, shake uncontrollably. Sometimes with no reason at all

**(7:42 PM)**  
Jenna: I want to go to a haunted hotel but I know if aob my eyes out and have a mental breakdown

Brooke: I’ll go with u and we can sob together

Jenna: Can we get boyfrienda first?

Chloe: Why is having a boyfriend a requirement

Jenna: Protection

**January 9th (6:30 PM)**  
Jared: Is it really the start of a day without me being scared by my cat

**(2:03 PM)**  
*Jared sent a photo of a lady wearing a short black dress, no shoes, and holding a giant slender wooden cross. She’s standing in a forest surrounded by many old TVs that acre scattered about*

Christine: I would run away if I encountered that

Jared: Why run from the Goddess of Static?

Jake: I like watching tv

**(6:10 PM)**  
Brooke: boof

Chloe: Foob

Brooke: boob  
i meant boop

Chloe: Sureeeeeeee ya did

Brooke: no seriously i meant boop

**(11:44 PM)**  
*Jared sent a screenshot of honest to god terrifying picture of patrick star edited to have sharp teeth from a twitter thread*

Connor: What the fuck

Jared: I agree  
So I had to show it to you guys

Brooke: Why

**January 10th (12:06 AM)**  
Rich: Did your mother fuck a snowman?!!?

Jake: Because you’re cold as ice

Rich: When is our wedding?

Jake: We haven’t planned it yet

Rich: Okay let’s plan it then

Jake: Here my out  
Halloween wedding

Rich: Here me out  
Christmas wedding

Jake: No

Rich: Wot

Jake: No Christmas wedding

Rich: How about spring? Spring is pretty

Jake: Spring sucks

Rich: I like spring  
When u say Halloween, do u mean that’s when we’ll have it or that’s the theme?

Jake: Yes

Rich: Can I wear a wedding dress?

Jake: Yes

Rich: Yes! Okay idc when we get married as long as we get married and I get to wear a dress

Jake: Halloween town baby!

Rich: FUCK YES  
I AGREE  
WE CAN HAVE A HALLOWEEN TOWN THEMED WEDDING

Jake: NICE

Rich: NOICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> An alternative chapter title: Michael makes a friend and then it gets worse  
20 chapters!!!! Isn't that bizarre?  
Also wore my hair down for once this week so that was also bizarre!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	21. January 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th - Bananas are Cursed, TEDTalks, Evan’s a picky eater, BIRD, and Eggshell White

**January 11th (1:24 AM)**  
*Jared sent a tumblr post about a twitter post that reads: banana are healthier than crystal meth*

Jake: U really like bananas

Jared: I actually hate bananas

Jake: I know but it’s like ur fascinated with them

Jared: I they’re disgusting, but they do have a certain cursed vibe about them

*Jared sent a photo of bananas floating in the air*

Jared: Cursed

**(8:21 PM)**  
*Christine sent a picture that reads: Type “I’m such a” and let your keyboard expose you*

Evan: I’m such a great man and a great man of my life  
Oh?

Connor: I’m such a bitch  
Truth

Michael: I’m such a great job of the most important things

Christine: I’m such a good friend and I love it

Connor: U guys got sweet ones and I’m just a bitch

Evan: It gavee me the option of being a cutie

Connor: ITS TRUE CUZ UR FUCKING ADORABLE

**January 12th (4:09 AM)**  
Evan: I was just giving my boy, Thomas, some attention and leaned down and he just started licking my nose

**(9:35 AM)**  
Jeremy: Aw cute hahah

**(3:08 PM)**  
Rich: Hello, my name’s Rich and welcome to my Tedtalk

Christine: Do you know what a Tedtalk is

Chloe: Yeah it’s like an education talk thingy, I’ve had to watch them in school before

Jake: I’ve watched some in my free time

Jenna: I’ve watched none in my free time cuz I’ve had to watch them at school haha

Jake: A good one I watched was one about psychopaths

Christine: Ohhhh fun!

**January 13th (6:15 PM)**  
Evan: I feel like I’m gonna throw up  
When I say I don’t like pepperoni pizza, I mean it  
We ordered from I think Pizza Hut and only two slices were cheese  
Or safely cheese  
My mom convinced me to eat on of the ‘cheese’ ones. Instant pepperoni

Rich: Pepperoni is goos  
Good

Evan: Not for me  
Like each to their own but it makes me sick

**(11:15 PM)**  
Jared: I just wrote a 3 page sappy love story

Brooke: Ooo  
Send me

Jared: Ok

**January 14th (7:56 AM)**  
Jeremy: I MADE IT TO MY CLASS WITH 5 MINUTES TO SPARE HOLY SHIT

Brooke: What an accomplishment

Jeremy: It really is for me

**(5:50 PM)**  
Jared: I just saw something fly past the window and quickly distracted me and my thought process. My thoughts went blank and I could only think: BIRD

**(8:09 PM)**  
Michael: Saving things to my playlists like:

*Michael sent a screenshot of their youtube playlists, the top two being: Yeah and Ok (Watch later is also showing which has 320 unwatched videos*

Rich: Bruh I feel that watch later. I have so many in mine  
Not that much but still quite a lot

**January 15th (10:06 AM)**  
Connor: I finished the book I was reading  
I recommend for everyone to read it

**(4:47 PM)**  
Michael: My dog is a jealous brat

Chloe: What happened?

Michael: Walked over me because I was giving her sister attention and proceed to try to sit on her sister

Jeremy: Why is she like that?

Michael: A mystery

**(6:27 PM)**  
Connor: My dad: this one’s white and the other is more off white  
My helpful ass: Eggshell

Jared: Eggshell haha

**(10:37 PM)**  
Jake: Should I buy donuts? I want donuts. I think I’m gonna buy donuts

Christine: Go for it

Jake: I did it. I bought the donuts. I’m proud of myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> A bit shorter than usual, but that's fine. Lol. Also working on drawing all the characters! :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	22. January 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, and 20th - Of England, Halloween, Nerf Gun Party, Which Xbox?, and Ghosts

**January 16th (12:13 AM)**  
Connor: Y’all ever have those nights where you just wanna lay on the floor

Jenna: Sometimes

**(9:49 AM)**  
Evan: SHIT GUYS I DID THAT AWKWARD THING WHERE YOU SAY YOU TOO TO SOMEONE AND UR NOT SUPPOSED TO SO I BASICALLY RAN OUT IF THE OFFICE  
FUCK!

Connor: Minor compared to my sister who saw me with my hair up and said: Connor, your hair

Evan: Oh no that’s nothing

Connor: She said it like I didn’t know like she half expected me to look down and be like oh my god

**(4:46 PM)**  
Brooke: Apparently the British royal family doesn’t have a last name

Jenna: Whatttt??

Chloe: Their last name is Of England

Christine: Since they have titles there is no use for last names really

Brooke: Apparently it’s because they are so we’ll know they don’t need one

Rich: Arrogant mofos

**(5:16 PM)**  
Jenna: IM SO EXCITED

Chloe: Why?

Jenna: XBOX SIMS 4 FULL GALLERY.

Chloe: Nice!

Jenna: YEAH

**(8:50 PM)**  
Jake: So I’m looking up images to help me draw something for my ceramics class and I looked up “lock on a crate” and the first ad I see is on eBay for a stainless steel male chastity device

Rich: Oh boy

Jake: Yeah… it uh…. was odd

Chloe: Reminds me of a movie I watched

Rich: Was it a movie or porn

Jake: Probably porn considering the context

Chloe: Movie, I forgot what it’s about, but I saw it while over at a friend’s house

**(11:31 PM)**  
Connor: Why is the back of your hand called the back of your hand when it’s the top of your hand?

Michael: The hand has no back

Evan: Connor please just go to bed

**January 17th (7:30 AM)**  
Rich: Let’s get in that Halloween mood bois

Jeremy: No

Jake: No

Jenna: No

Michael: NO

Chloe: No

Brooke: No

Christine: No

**(6:00 PM)**  
Michael: I was flipping coins in my hand (like small toss from my palm) and looked over and locked eyes with Pixie who was outside with my mom

**(8:07 PM)**  
Jared: I’m playing sims

**(8:20 PM)**  
Jared: Why the fuck is Connor debating himself in the mirror  
It’s been hours, Connor. Please

Connor: Can’t tell me or Sim me what to do

**(9:15 PM)**  
Michael: Sometimes I remember weird shit that’s happened recently  
At dnd last week, a guy crushed up a tic tac and pretended it was drugs

Connor: I’ve watched a guy crush up a ring pop and snort it

**January 18th (1:56 PM)**  
Rich: I’m going to a Nerf gun party

Christine: A what

Jake: OH FUCK YEAH WE ARE

**(9:44 PM)**  
Rich: I was too excited and fell twice. The first time I tripped over my friends dog and the second I hurt my ankle muscles. I should not get too excited again

Christine: Aw haha

Jake: He’s fine we just had to leave early and I had to carry him

**January 19th (1:19 PM)**  
Michael: Jeremy come to my house so we can watch scary videos

Jeremy: But I don’t have a car

Michael: Steal one

Jeremy: I don’t have a license

Michael: Just don’t get caught

Jeremy: Okay I’ll be there in an hour

**(1:49 PM)**  
Evan: My mom’s hands felt weird so I asked what was wrong with them. She responded: I’m dead  
I responded: Good for you

Connor: Lol

**(6:31 PM)**  
Michael: Jeremy come to my house and have a sleep over

Jeremy: Or U can come to mine  
It’s only like 15 minutes away

Michael: That’s why you should drive to my house

Jeremy: But that’s why u should drive to my house

**(7:27 PM)**  
Chloe: There r 2 Xbox’s here. I’m wondering if I should take the chance and see which is mine

Jenna: Do it

Chloe: Yeah but if I pick the wrong one, it’ll go to my brother and I’m not trying to make him mad

Jenna: PLAY THAT MIKE WAZOWSKI SONG AND PISS HIM THE HELL OFF

Chloe: Mike Wazowski song?

*Jenna sent a youtube link to it*

**January 20th (2:36 PM)**  
Michael: Guys I have to pee but watching ghost videos is making me scared of mirrors

Jared: Just avoid mirrors

Michael: But they’re in my bathroom  
And if 2 mirros face eachother it makes a portal

Jared: Stroke?

Michael: Idk what that was

**(3:58 PM)**  
Michael: Jeremy come to my house because I’m getting scared

Jeremy: Do u have two mirrors facing each other

Michael: No  
I’m watching ghost videos

Jeremy: As long as 2 mirrors don’t face each other, I think ur good haha

Michael: But it got scary for 2 minutes  
And my moms aren’t home

Jeremy: Why r u watching scary videos

Michael: Because they’re interesting  
The fuck

Jeremy: What?

Michael: My lights are flickering?

Jeremy: Are you okay?

**(3:43 PM)**  
Jeremy: Michael?

Michael: Jeremy. Please come pick me up.

Jeremy: Alright. Connor’s driving me. Are you okay?

Michael: I don’t know

**GHOST STORY TIME?????????**  
Connor pulled up at Michael’s house and Jeremy was out before he actually stopped.

Michael rushed out and clung to Jeremy.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“I don’t…” Michael sobbed, “I don’t know.”

He took a look at his face, tears mixing with…

“Are you bleeding?”

“Something… I don’t know what it was, but it attacked me.”

“Want me to go grab you some clothes? So you can stay over night?”

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Connor and Evan can come in with me.”

“If you go in, I’ll go in.”

Connor got out of the car, followed by Evan.

“What’s up?” Connor asked.

“Michael got attacked. So he’s going to be staying with us for the night, but I’m saying we need to get him clothes.”

“He got attacked? Who the fuck is in the house?”

“I don’t know. I’m just glad my moms took the dogs with them.”

“Where’d they even go?” Evan asked.

“To see my grandma. They’ll be gone for a week.”

“You don’t have enough clothes at my house for a week.” Jeremy said, and walked towards the house.

Everyone else followed.

“I’ll take Evan and look around the house for any intruders. You and Michael, go get some clothes.”

They nodded, Evan laced his hand in Connor’s, and they spilt up.

~

Michael was on a verge of a panic attack by the time they got to his room. 

“I’m just gonna grab a couple things. Where’s your backpack?”

He pointed to the corner where his bag was tipped over, some of the contents spilling out.

“You have an over night bag too, right?” Jeremy asked.

Michael nodded, “It’s next to it.”

Jeremy nodded, grabbing both bags, putting random clothes from the drawers into the overnight bag.

“Let’s go.” Jeremy said, and grabbed Michael’s hand.

As they were leaving they heard a shout of, “What the fuck!”

~

Evan had walked away from Connor to check the bathroom and kitchen while he checked out the dining room and living room.

As he looked around the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain back, he saw a glance of his reflection…

But it wasn’t him.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he stumbled back, falling into the tub.

Looking up, he saw a shadowy figure.

“Connor!” He called for help.

~

Connor was in the living room when he heard Evan shout his name.

He quickly ran towards the bathroom and saw him having a panic attack in the bath.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Connor asked and approached, helping him up.

Evan just gulped in air and embraced him.

“Let’s get out of here so you can calm down.”

As he turned he spotted red drops on the floor.

“What the fuck? Are you okay?”

He shook his head and Connor saw a shadow run across out of the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck!”

Jeremy came running in with Michael.

“Everything okay?”

“Saw something weird.”

“...I think it’s a demon.” Michael whispered.

“I think we should get out of here.” Jeremy countered.

As soon as they were out, it was like a breath of fresh air. A feeling of safety.

Except Evan was still having a panic attack. Wanting to get away from the house, Connor unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Let’s get away from here.”

Jeremy and Michael nodded and got in.

“Jeremy.”

He turned around.

“Call Michael’s moms.”

He nodded and pulled out his phone. Connor, meanwhile, lowered Evan onto the ground. He sat down in front of him, on his knees. Straightening his back, he comforted him with both of his hands, one on his shoulder, and the other was on his upper arm. 

“Hey, Ev. Can you name five things you can see?”

“You, the flowers, your car, Jeremy, and Michael.”

“Four things you can feel?”

“The grass, some rocks, you, and…” He closed his eyes.

“One more Evan, please.”

“Some sort of pain.”

“Okay. We’ll deal with that later. Three things you can hear?”

“You, the running car, and my voice.”

“Two things you can smell?”

“Your jacket and the grass.”

“One thing you can taste?”

“My tears.”

“Are you better now?”

Evan nodded and pulled the jacket tighter around him. Connor hugged him. After he pulled away, he helped him up and into the car.

~

When they got back, Jeremy took Michael to clean up the cut on his cheek. The other two followed, as Evan had got cut as well, but on his palm.

“Did you do demon summoning or something, Michael?” Connor asked.

“No? I was scared enough watching videos.”

“Evan, you saw it, right?”

He nodded, “I saw it in the mirror.”

“...Mirrors are portals…” Michael whispered to himself.

“But that’s if two face each other, remember?” Jeremy said, putting on a bandage.

“Where did you get attacked?” Evan asked.

“Same place you did.”

Connor raised an eyebrow as he wrapped Evan’s hand.

“I didn’t do anything! Maybe it was the videos or something.”

“It’s alright, Micha, we believe you.” Jeremy gave him a small smile, “How about we stop talking about it until his moms come back home?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**(5:47 PM)**  
Brooke: I want to go to a mediocre haunted hotel but I know I’ll be scared to death

Christine: That’s why we all go together

Jake: I will definitely go

Chloe: Ohhhh really?? I though you’d be opposed to something like that haha

Jenna: Fuckin love ghosts  
Let’s go to Savannah Georgia

Brooke: Okay, step 1: hire boyfriends.step 2: buy a mediocre room. Step 3: get scared  
This summer we hunt some ghosts

Chloe: Hire boyfriend? Nah nah, get boyfriends.  
Summer will be my time so it all works out

Jared: I’m after 1 guy

Jenna: We will track him down

Jared: No we wont. We will leave him alone

Chloe: Nope  
Track

Brooke: Teack  
Track  
And if that doesn’t work hire 3

**(10:47 PM)**  
Connor: I just fucked up my arm while drawing

Evan: Aw  
U good?

Connor: It’s the same as last time  
But with less pain  
Hoping to keep it that way  
My dad’s telling me a warm shower helps so gonna take onr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Guys! I've drawn the boys! Now I'm trying to draw the girls, but I'm much happier with my style! I'm probably gonna post them all at once  
Also ghosts are a thing, huh? It sure was fun to write. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	23. January 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, and 25th - Jeoffrey, Rain is not Snow, Sev~ Elev~, Mint Ice Cream or Nacho Lunchables, and Grills

**January 21st (11:34 AM)**  
*Jenna sent a picture that says: expose yourself, drop: Your lock screen, home screen, the last song you listened to and the 31st picture in your camera roll*

*Jenna sent four pictures lock screen of Ryan Haywood, home screen of Gavin Free, last song Lovin’ You Is Fun by Easton Corbin, and 31st picture being Jeremy Dooley and Ryan Haywood (I’m exposing you, Editor)*

*Connor sent lock screen of Evan, home screen of Cecil from Welcome to Night Vale, last song Screen Twenty One Pilots, and 31st picture being Julien Solomita dressed up and make up done like a Bratz doll*

Jenna: I like how ur lock and home screen hasn’t changed for a while and I’m changing mine like every other week

Connor: Yeah. lol

Jared: I really want to change mine actually  
Idk what tho

Jenna: MIKE

Jared: Nooooo  
Ok maybe

**(1:50 PM)**  
Christine: Someone take my to Italy

Chloe: Okay  
Get a passport

Christine: Okay come with me to get it

Chloe: No go by yourself

Christine: :(

Chloe: >:)

**(10:55 PM)**  
Jared: Jeoffrey

Rich: Yes

**January 22nd (9:37 AM)**  
Jared: I’m going to be an adult soon.

Evan: No don’t say that! Ur not allowed to grow up anymore

Jared: Yes I am

Evan: No

**(11:41 AM)**  
Jake: I got so excited when I walked out the door cuz it was sprinkling really lightly and my dumbass thought it was snowing

Chloe: How

Jake: Cuz it was really light and looked white and I was like holy shit and then I was like nah it’s just rain

**(10:28 PM)**  
Jared: I’’m creating a character and have a lot of names

*Jared sent a picture of a list of names*

Brooke: Cute names! Do u have any favorites out of those?

Jared: I really like Aurora, Blaire, Elaina, Lira, Lilah, Lumina, Lunah and Skyla.  
Luna*

Brooke: Very cute haha. Aurora has been a favorite name of mine ever since I was little. Even tho I’m never gonna name my daughter that, I always liked it haha

Jared: It means “Goddess Of The Dawn” I like looking at the name meanings as well

Brooke: I noticed haha

**(11:07 PM)**  
Connor: Senoritis is hitting me bad right now

Michael: I’m so tired I almost asked what name means that? It sounds like a disease

**January 23rd (7:11 AM)**  
Michael: I’m very tired  
For example I checked the time and my mind saw it and went: Sev~ Elev~ Icees

**(9:04 AM)**  
Jeremy: I’m tired too. I was up from like 4-8 for no apparent reason

Michael: I woke up at 4 because of Lita

Jeremy: I don’t even know why I woke up. I can’t remember

**(4:03 PM)**  
Rich: I’m getting my wisdom teeth ripped out next Friday

Jake: Brooo! U gotta record that!

Christine: Ouch

Rich: Nooooo

**(10:43 PM)**  
Jake: Hey guys  
Just wanna let you know  
I’m daddy

Rich: Hi daddy

Jake: Fuck  
I was  
Not expecting that  
I’m fucking speechless

**January 24th (8:24 AM)**  
Jenna: Either I’m going through a 2nd puberty or I fucked up my voice

Jared: 2nd puberty for sure

**(2:47 PM)**  
Rich: Guys  
Giys  
Guys  
Giys  
Guys  
Guys  
Guus  
Guys  
Guus  
Guys  
Guys  
Guys  
Guys  
Mint ice cream or nacho lunchables?

Jared: Yeah  
How about a never do that a-fucking-gain  
Also your call

Jake: Ice cream!

**January 25th (2:04 AM)**  
*Rich sent a picture of small creatures that kinda look like baby Capybaras with the caption: [ HELL YEAH ] guys hanging out*

Jared: Yallshoud be sleepin

Rich: Never

Jenna: Shut the fuck up

Jake: Were playing gta

Jared: ?

Jenna: Marry me

Jake: No. I’m married to Rich

Rich: I’m bi and dating Jake. Goodnight fuckers

Jake: I have a daddy kink. Night bitch

Jenna: I’m a bitch, Night guys!

Jared: :)

**(7:16 PM)**  
Rich: Why the FUCK

Chloe: What

Rich: Everything  
I’m eating a poptart and it’s like one of those hostess cupcakes

**(11:42 PM)**  
Connor: Come play Roblox bitch

Jared: FUCK you. I would but I’m doing homework haha  
At least trying to. Y’all know how bad it is for me

Evan: Its Saturday nighhht. Youre supposed to be with the girllls

Jared: Lol

Jeremy: I read that as grills

Evan: I would never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter will be have an extra day added!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	24. January 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st - Chloe and Jake play GTA, Mike Faist, Pokemon Rules, Jared threw off Heidi's groove, Two Succs. Just 10 Bucks, Rich got his Wisdom Teeth Removed

**January 26th (2:57 AM)**  
Chloe: The only fucking time I ever put my hair up is when I’m trying to concentrate on my homework

Brooke: Same

**(5:29 PM)**  
Jake: My car on GTA is too hot

Chloe: Too hot?

Jake: Too fuckin hot  
Idk if it’s hot or hawt

Chloe: I half expected you to answer with: it’s on fire

Jake: Hahah not yet

**(5:37 PM)**  
Chloe: Amaoke that weed

Jake: Then drink some wine

Chloe: Now you’re a stumbling mess lol

Jake: Hellllllll yeahhhhhh

Jeremy: Are you guys okay?

Rich: They’re playing GTA

Jeremy: Ah. Okay

**(7:17 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of a medium sized Red Panda stuffed animal with the caption: Someone buy me him*

Jeremy: I saw them when I went into walmart earlier too haha

Michael: Fucking buy me himmmm

**January 27th (7:04 AM)**  
Jeremy: I’m so early that I’m the only one in the classroom. Not even the teacher is here.

**(9:56 PM)**  
*Evan sent two gifs of Mike Faist waving*

Jared: Hi my best friend loves you

Evan: OH WHAT THE FUCK  
I DIDN’T EVEN REALIZE I SENT THOSE

**(10:39 PM)**  
*Connor sent two gifs of Mike Faist waving*

Connor: He only sends in doubles what the fuck

Jared: It looks like it isn’t in sync even tho it is and it’s bothering me  
I’m supposed to be doing homework. I have so much homework but I can’t stop watching it

Evan: 2atching what my boy wave

Jared: Ur boy yeah haha  
MY FUCKING HEART  
IM DYING  
AT  
YOUR  
MANS

*Connor sent another gif of Mike Faist*

Jared: !!

*Connor sent yet another gif of Mike Faist*

Evan: Oh wow!  
LOOK  
He looks so young!  
MARRY HIM ALREADY  
YOUR CHILDREN WILL LOOK SO CUTE

*Connor sent one last gif of Mike Faist*

Evan: Why?

Jared: Just do it

*Connor sent a picture collage of Mike Faist that says: he counted the fruit snacks when no one else would (If anyone can find that tumblr post I would be grateful because I don’t think I liked it, but no that picture is my lockscreen)*

**January 28th (8:43 AM)**  
Jared: There’s a person who I think is either the dean or principal and USUALLY school is like pokemon rules: you don’t talk unless you make eye contact. This bitch waved his hand in front of my face and said good morning. I did not make eye contact. (I am 5’1 after all). Also I was the only one in the hall at the moment

**(11:59 AM)**  
Jenna: Have any of you seen Happy Death Day?

Michael: No

Rich: Maybe? It sounds familiar what’s it about?

*Jenna sent a screenshot of the overview from Google*

Rich: Why’s her name tree

Jenna: I have no idea haha

**Private Chat between Jared and Jenna (12:31 PM)**  
Jenna: What’s up

Jared: Helping plan Valentine’s day with Evan

Jenna: Already?

Jared: He has anxiety. It’s better this way

Jenna: Alright, what’s the plan?

Jared: It’s Evan giving Cknnlf  
Jesus  
A stroke  
Evan gives clnnlll  
Connlr  
Connor  
Cards  
Evan gives Connor hard  
NO  
NO  
CARDS  
EVAN GIVES CONNOR CARDS  
Throughout the day  
And we are making them now

Jenna: Are you okay?

Jared: Physically or mentally?

Jenna: Both

Jared: No

**January 29th (12:04 AM)**  
Jake: We all need to get a resqme

Brooke: A whst  
4  
Resums?  
Resume?

Jake: Resqme  
Kinda like rescue me  
It’s a little device that can help u if u are stuck in a sinking car or if ur seatbelt locks and u can’t get out

Brooke: Ohhhhh  
I suppose that’s important  
I’m also extremely tired. I’m gonna sleep noa  
Goodnight

Jake: Goodnight

**(5:27 PM)**  
Jeremy: Jared threw off mom’s groove

Jared: What

*Evan sent a gif of Kuzco*

Evan: Mom to you

Jared: How?

Jeremy: She was in the groove of cooking

**(5:40 PM)**  
Rich: Jake when r we getting married  
I wanna get married now man

Jake: We agreed Halloween  
We also don’t know my outfit

Rich: Did u not like the kilt idea?

**January 30th (7:34 AM)**  
Connor: I locked eyes with Evan and instead of pulling my hand out of my pocket and waving I just glared so that’s how my morning’s going

Evan: So you’re not mad at me?

Connor: No, never

**(10:05 PM)**  
*Michael sent a screenshot of an ad from tumblr for succulents with the tag line being: Two Succs. Just 10 Bucks.*

**(10:29 PM)**  
Chloe: On GTA I received $2000 for good behavior. I just stole a guys car and then ran him over until he died and they call that good behavior

Jake: Sounds like good behavior to me

Chloe: I guess so hahah

**January 31st (12:13 AM)**  
Christine: I fell asleep to YouTube videos while on the couch and first off, my dad let me sleep until he was going to bed and I woke up once because I didn’t remember the song to the background instrumental that came on

Brooke: What was it?

Christine: Furret Walk

**(10:44 AM)**  
Michael: I feel like I swallowed a bar of soap

Brooke: Ew

Michael: I didn’t actually eat soap

Jared: Don’t eat soap  
Maybe put some ranch on it so it’ll taste better at least

**(12:35 PM)**  
Rich: Guys I’m nervous and I almost never am just because I need to get an IV  
I almost cried a little bit

**(1:58 PM)**  
Rich: I want to go back to sleep  
I want nacho

Brooke: I want taco bell  
But we don’t all get what we want, now do we?

Rich: Now o know why people do srugs

Jeremy: Rich no  
And you’ve done drugs before and it didn’t turn out well

Rich: But I had a boyfriend

Jake: What  
You have a boyfriend

Rich: When I was under anesthesia it was fuunnnnn

Jake: Are you still drugged? It seems like you are

Rich: WAIT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Jake: Yeah ur still hopped up on drugs hahah

Rich: Yeah but I know what I’m doing

Jeremy: Are you sure about that?

Rich: Yes.

**(3:29 PM)**  
*Michael sent a picture of a man with the caption around him saying: Hey girl want to get locked into a room together for an hour?*

Michael: Who is this man?  
Also please don’t yell at me if it’s obvious

Jenna: Ryan Gosling  
And nah it’s not that obvious. I mean he’s pretty famous but…

Michael: That’s what he looks like?

Chloe: Yes

Michael: He kinda looks like Ryan Reynolds but worse

Chloe: I knew that was coming haha. I was about to say that he’s different from Ryan Reynolds hah  
But they do like kinda similar

Michael: It’s the chin

Jenna: Haha I don’t know, I haven’t analyzed their faces that much

Michael: I just found out what one looks like

Jenna: True

Chloe: Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Sorry for posting late! I meant to post it yesterday, but I caught a cold. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	25. February 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th - Popsicles, Chloe wants Fries, Connor looks like a Tired Burglar, Sick Day, and Murderers always let Lesbians Live

**February 1st (9:37 AM)**  
Jared: Imagine a world where Spingebob and Squidward were actually friends and Patrick was the one who hated them

**(6:31 PM)**  
Connor: I got a new knife

Brooke: You should go buy a real one

Connor: That is real

Brooke: Oh

**(9:22 PM)**  
Rich: I really want to eat popsio but if I suck on them I could get a dry socket which is really bad

Chloe: Oh

Rich: Popsicles are so gooooood

Jake: Some random fuck just joined my mission on GTA like fuck u I don’t need u  
They r good tho

Rich: Do whatever it’s called when you don’t help and let them do all the work

Jake: Aw man I should have

Rich: Next time

**(10:15 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of their tired writings and captioned: I writer. I know words*

Jenna: I knows grammer

Jared: I was memeing man

**(11:44 PM)**  
Chloe: Sometimes I think about just downloading Tik Tok cuz of all the compilations I see on YT and then I’m like but why

Christine: There’s YouTube for that after all

Chloe: Exactly

**February 2nd (1:09 PM)**  
Jake: We should watch paranormal videos

Michael: Or not

Rich: Yes yess

Michael: That’s too scary for me

Rich: Hahah

Jeremy: Y’all are idiots

Jake: Fuck you :(

**(5:47 PM)**  
Chloe: Get me hot fries or I’ll punch you in the mouth

Brooke: Yep  
Sounds about right

**February 3rd (7:26 AM)**  
Evan: My coughing is making nauseous and my anxiety so I’m gonna try not to cough

Jeremy: I’m also sick  
So sick bros!!!!  
In other news some guy in my class was like: there’s a virus going around  
And I was like: and I’m spreading it

Jake: Bros just take the day off  
I randomly do that sometimes

Jeremy: What the fuck

Jake: Sorry bros

**(9:11 AM)**  
Jared: My cat split my drink at 3 and I cleaned it up. He proceeded to puke at 7 and I just went back to sleep to clean it up later

Evan: Jared, there’s school today

Jared: What the FUCK  
Why did no one wake me up?

**(10:26 AM)**  
*Christine sent a screenshot of twitter that has a picture of sebastian stan with a gun that reads: Last saved picture you have is what/who he is aiming at*

*Christine sent a picture of Ryan Haywood*

Christine: No!

Connor: OH NO

*Connor sent a picture of Brian David Gilbert in a silver club top, black jeans, and colourful converse*

**(10:35 AM)**  
Connor: Just went to the bathroom, which has a full length mirror and checked out my outfit and I can say my outfit mood for the day is Tired Burglar

Evan: I uh

Rich: Mine is high on pain meds  
JK I don’t like taking medicine

**(4:19 PM)**  
Chloe: Good news: I got french fries  
Bad news: I dropped my fries

Brooke: No! Did u really?

Chloe: Yeah. I’m gonna cry  
Half of them perished on the nasty rug  
They were FRESH McDonald’s fries

Christine: Poor thing

**February 4th (6:48 AM)**  
Jeremy: I said fuck it and announced that I have chosen to pull a dad and have a sick day

Michael: Yay!

Jeremy: Evan just wouldn’t wake up, so he’s staying home too I guess

**(1:03 PM)**  
Rich: Someone saw me take my pain medicine at lunch so it looked like I was doing drugs

Jake: How the fuck do you take them? By snorting them? Downing them with Mountain Dew?

Rich: Like normal medicine…

Jake: So… snorting them?

**(3:49 PM)**  
Jared: Logically, I know I can go on the computer before 4, but mentally… no

Evan: I go on whenever

Jeremy: I go on at 2 am

**(4:18 PM)**  
*Christine sent a screenshot of youtube with an ad for walmart peeking in at the top that talks about the most famous visitors in the universe are coming to walmart, but what was front in center was a video about pokemon called acquire the sire*

Jenna: Jesus is going to Walmart?!

**(9:21 PM)**  
*Connor sent a fantasy book title name generator*

Connor: The Empire of Night and Smoke

Christine: The Land of Snow and Sun

Connor: That’s just water

Christine: Yep  
Balance myself out

**February 5th (10:06 PM)**  
Michael: Pixie keeps trying to sit in my lap, but my laptop :(

**(11:01 PM)**  
Chloe: I… I can’t just go punchin pussy….. I… I love it

Michael: Bitch just for that

Chloe: WHAT  
WHAT R U GONNA DO

*Michael sent a twitter post that says: You’re being murdered. You look the killer in the eye & your last words are the last text you sent:*

Chloe: I think the killer would reevaluate killing me if I said I love pussy

Michael: Ah she’s lesbian gotta let her go

Chloe: Exactly  
Let me get some before I die at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> New month and at 25 chapters!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


	26. February 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th - Talls Valrntinr, Cat like Reflexes, Connor buys Gifts for the Group Chat, Gordon Ramsay, and $22 for a New Friend

**February 11th (12:57 AM)**  
Jake: Guys come hangout soon. I’ll be talls valrntinr  
We can make cookies

Michael: Talls valrntinr

Chloe: Hall’s vvalentibes

Jenna: Halls vvalentibes

Rich: Yalls valentine

Christine: Valentine’s

**(11:49 PM)**  
Connor: I coughed into my sweatshirt and got hair in my mouth

Jared: Yum

Connor: You eat bath bombs

Jared: Rude

Connor: Not rude if it’s true

**(1:55 PM)**  
Rich: I was wondering why my leg burned and I looked an apparently there’s a scratch

Christine: Are you okay?

Rich: Fine, but idk where the scratch came from

Christine: Ah

**(6:57 PM)**  
Jeremy: I’m freaking out  
My mind is playing the Pina Colada Song, but super fucking distorted and cursed

Brooke: Nooooo

**February 12th (8:26 AM)**  
Connor: This morning’s mood is glaring at the sky and saying Bitch

**(11:25 AM)**  
Michael: My phone slid off my desk and I caught it not with my hands but with my fucking thighs

Jeremy: Cat like reflexes

Michael: Or just cat  
It was my hand that knocked it off

**(5:56 PM)**  
Jenna: Can I be a stripper?

Chloe: Achieve your dreams

**February 13th (4:03 PM)  
Private chat between Evan and Connor**  
Connor: I’m becoming weak. I bought those Juniors little bears for Valentine’s Day

Evan: Awww

Connor: No  
No awws  
Not allowed  
I’m a force to be reckoned with  
I am evil  
And mean  
An asshole  
I threw a printer at a teacher in second grade  
I would have got chocolate or candy but like idk what they like and shit

Evan: Awww

Connor: If it was you, I’d offer my dick and anything you want, but it’s for the group chat kids

Evan: Connor!

Connor: Y’know it’s true

Evan: Doesn’t mean you have to say it!

Connor: I didn’t say it  
I texted it

Evan: Jared or Jeremy could’ve saw!

Connor: So what?

Evan: Oh my god  
I can just see you smirking at your phone

Connor: And I can see you blushing

**(9:13 PM)**  
Jake: Never take a gang attack by urself  
Actually, I almost killed all those guys but then the cops showed up

Brooke: Lol

Jake: I had 2 left  
The cops showed up  
I ran  
And I lost the rewards

Brooke: It happens

**February 14th (7:56 AM)**  
Jared: I gave this guy McDonald’s chicken nuggets so now he is my best friend  
And I’m going to give him a Star Wars cup because I don’t want it. Hope he knows he we are only best friends

**(9:30 AM)**  
*Connor sent a picture of a lot of cookies and cheesecake (Up on my Tumblr actually and going to write a Treebros fic soon!)

Connor: 71 cookies and 24 cheesecakes

Brooke: Looks yummy!

**(6:19 PM)**  
Chloe: SOMEONE TEXT GORDON RAMSAY RIGHT NOW

Rich: Texting

**(11:42 PM)**  
Chloe: Did anyone text Chef?

Rich: Me

Chloe: Did he respond?

Rich: No :(

Chloe: Bummer

**February 15th (1:46 PM)**  
Brooke: Walmart has cute stuffed animals for $45 but it’s half off. Tempted to buy one but that’s still a lot of money

**(1:58 PM)**  
*Jared sent a picture of a tweet that reads: #ThingsIYellWhenICum Donkey what are you doing in my swamp*

Evan: 22 is not a lot of money for a new friend

Jared: Fuck off  
U love me

Evan: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Brooke

Jared: I thought you were saying that you didn’t have enough money to buy a new friend

Evan: Lol  
Half off of 45 is 22.5, Jared  
And you’re my brother!

Jared: I wasn’t thinking that  
I thought u wanted to buy a new friend to replace me cuz of the picture I sent

Evan: I was content to ignore it

Brooke: But other stuffed animals of the same size were $7.59

Jeremy: Ohhhhhh buy those ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Sorry I didn't post for Feb 6-10! I was sick for like 2 weeks with a nasty cold and depression kills motivation for somethings, but I have been working on few side projects behind the scenes, like a Valentine's Day Treebros that I posted yesterday as well as a few others (One being hinted in this chapter!)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


End file.
